The Art of the Business
by Kiwi Ninamori
Summary: What happens when you put a rookie, young blond into the confusing and busy life of a super model? Well you get lusty employers, wacky friends, crazed fans, dangerous brothers, wild parties, and one indifferent crush that secretly likes you back.SasuxNaru
1. I'm Gonna Be a Super Model!

**The Art of the Business**

Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto, though I would like to.

Warning: This is Yaoi, so don't like don't read. Mild Language, alcohol usage, some violence, mature situations/ sexual content, and you can definitely count on lemons!

Special Thanks and dedication goes to my friend and fan Angelnin242 for making the request of this story!

**Stage One**

**I'm Gonna Be A Super Model!**

On a scale one to ten of the worse possible days to got to work, Monday would have to be an Eleven. What was it about beginning the week with a dismal mind set that made Mondays so much more memorable than the rest? Of course Orochimaru didn't seem to believe this day would be different from any other day or that it would have events less or by occasion more dramatic than the rest of the week. As far as he could tell, for the first several hours of doing mind numbing paper work on Monday was just the same as doing it on any other day. It truly was annoying to be a CEO of his modeling company.

As the main consultant of every problem each model and photograph faced, the job was severely stressful. It was no wonder he had little time for a life of his own. It was next to impossible for him to meet any nice, or easy by his definition, girl that wasn't in the business. He much rather have a relationship with someone who filled their stomach rather than deprive it. And in most cases, that position could easily be filled with a charming, young man, which was much more of Orochimaru's preference. Speaking of charming young men, Orochimaru wished one particular young male would start to get to work already. For the moment the phone is office rang defiantly in his ear, he knew exactly what the issue would be.

"Yes?" The aged man grumbled in an agitated voice before the caller even had a chance to say the first syllable. It was obvious he had lightly startled or even intimidated the other on the line, for they hesitated a moment before gathering enough courage to speak.

"Sorry to disturb you Orochimaru-sama, but the new model you hired; Haruna Sakura I believe, has gone missing for two hours now. We let her go on a break for ten minutes and she hasn't come back. Would please retrieve her so we may continue the shoot?" The photographer requested be hanging up.

Orochimaru felt an aura of frustration quickly set in over head as he calculated all the possible locations of the young model. He knew he really shouldn't have hired her. But they were really low on female models yesterday and he needed someone to fill in. in truth he though the girl was rather hideous in a way by personality. She was abnormally aggressive, which didn't suite any woman, especially with a modeling career. She seemed rather boy crazy at that. During her audition she couldn't stop staring at all the other male models. Not only that, but she wasn't all that attractive either. Orochimaru had simply ignored the rather eye-catching forehead of hers and the unusually small chest she had for even someone her age. Simple things could be fixed in the pictures or even hidden by clothing, but these attributes were particularly hard to accommodate to.

With this in mind, Orochimaru rose to his seat. He swore if she was off flirting with some guy on set he would fire her on the spot. His yellow snake-like eyes suddenly widened at that thought. Now that he thought about it, Sasuke was missing from his shoot and the two were rather quick to leave the night before. It was these simple facts that made him apprehensive a little pissed off. "He wouldn't dare. Not again..." The other's eyes narrowed with fury and he marched straight out of his office.

Uchiha Sasuke, the absolute best male model in the business had quite a reputation on his shoulders. Not only was he known for his unusually cold exterior that seemed to draw girls in like flies, he had a nasty tendency to woo any girl in the business and then drop like a hot potato. There was no surprise how quickly he could charm a lady, and even a male, out of her clothes and into his bed. Normally Orochimaru wouldn't have any problem with Sasuke having quite the active sex life, but when it meant he would have to find at least seven different models each month, it became a big hassle. As anyone knows, girls tended to be less focused on the business when they've been dumped so mercilessly. Not to mention most would be furious and would quit before Orochimaru had the chance to fire them.

So Sakura would probably be no different from the rest. Orochimaru lead himself down a red and orange carpeted hallway until he came to the Sasuke's personal room. A seed of regret and annoyance planted itself firmly into his stomach as he stood outside Sasuke's room. It was practically impossible for anyone not to hear what was going on in there. Orochimaru rolled his eyes distastefully and prepared himself for the notorious Uchiha glare when he interrupts them. Though Orochimaru had a reputation for being quite vicious and intimidating himself, he had to share some of the title with Sasuke, who was a very close second.

With a disgruntle frown and furious eyes, Orochimaru firmly banged on the door just in case there was a likely chance they couldn't hear him. After several moments, he heard a brief grunt and the defined sound of irritated feet making its way toward him. As much as Orochimaru would have liked to give his duty to another, he knew Sasuke wouldn't listen to anyone other than himself, but not out of respect; simply to shut him up. So when the door finally opened, it was no surprise to the older man that a darkened eyed-glared faced him. Despite the fact he hired Sasuke all because of his fabulous body and not his lovable personality, he did not like having to see that perfectly chiseled form glistening in a small layer of sweat. Sasuke's already peculiar hair-do was unusually in disarray, not to mention he looked as pissed as hell to be there right now.

Orochimaru merely rose a skeptical brow and placed his hands on his hips. "Don't give me that look Uchiha. You know damn well I need all of my models present during their shoot. If you want to screw that badly I suggest you make a schedule that doesn't conflict with mine, understood?"

His only response was a moody 'hn' as the other stepped back, preparing to leave.

"Finish this up so we can get Sakura back to work this instant" was Orochimaru's last testament before taking his leave. He better things to do than keep a hormonal teen in place. An by the looks of it, Sasuke thought he had better things to do as well. Perhaps Sakura was not as fulfilling for him as he thought. Orochimaru couldn't help snicker at that thought; its what the brat deserved after all the trouble he put him through. As he neared his office once more, Orochimaru noticed he wasn't the only one heading for the door. Only a few steps from it was what appeared to be an apprehensive young blond. It was quit obvious he was nervous about something just from the pale face and fearful look in his uniquely big blue eyes. Orochimaru watched with mild interest as the boy seemed to be going through some breathing exercise before timidly reaching for the door knob. A snake-like smirk couldn't hide itself well on the other's face when he thought of the sheer possibility of this rather handsome lad wanting a job from him. He could easily grow use to working everyday if he knew an attractive assistant like that was here waiting for him. Then again he knew he would have to get rid of Kabuto for that and he had the young man as his assistant for so long it would be cruel to just kick him to the curb like that. So his only hope would be that the boy would ask for a modeling job here, which would be ten times better considering he could watch his shoots any time he felt like it.

"Hey kid, what you here for?" Orochimaru called out abruptly, losing his patience with walking to find out. Apparently he was a little too good at up holding his scary reputation, for the teen practically screamed his head off and jumped nearly two feet into the air.

"Don't scare me like that!" The blonde yelled boisterously, so much that Orochimaru had to cover his ears. So much for expecting the kid to be all shy and quiet. His assumptions were never this wrong before, yet here stood his perfect paradox. The boy seemed to calm down quickly and faced him with quizzical eyes, "you wouldn't happen to be Orochimaru-sama would you?" He asked skeptical.

That was the simplest spark he needed in order to brighten once more. "Why yes I am. Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked, his smirk widening into a glorious grin.

Oddly enough those vivid aqua eyes shamefully dropped to the floor where they seemed almost frightened by his own yellow orbs. "I was hoping I could apply for a job..." He asked hesitantly.

Orochimaru arched up a single curious brow. "As a model I'm presuming?" He questioned. He was inwardly giving a celebratory dance when the other nodded his head briefly. "Alright then let's fill out some papers and then I'll let you begin the audition." He explained, coming up to the door and unlocking it for the both of them.

Today would certainly be his lucky day if this boy had any talent whatsoever. At this point, Orochimaru couldn't care less if the cute blond could really model, shoot that was what coaches were for. If he could, he would merely be hiring people to quench his uncontrollable libido. With that thought in mind, he hurriedly made his way to his desk at the opposite end of his office. The blond silently moved off to the side, his eyes curiously glancing over everything in the room as Orochimaru started to invade his desk in search of the registration papers.

"Crap! Where are they?!" Orochimaru hissed grumpily as he slammed the third drawer he had checked. it looked like he had used up the last he had in his office. "Alright, I can't find any here. If you don't mind following me to the audition room, I could run some more off." He insisted in taking the boy with him since he didn't trust anyone in his office alone. Even if the blond looked pretty harmless, it was a habit of his to be paranoid about everyone thing to set him up for failure in the business.

The blond looked sheepishly up and nodded. "Uh, okay." Orochimaru waved his hand toward the door as if singling their departure. He headed down the hall after locking up his office again, the teen following beside him. Orochimaru noticed the kid wasn't much a talker to stranger since they had made it to the shooting room and not a single word had been exchanged between the two of them. Actually, he rather liked the thought of the boy being shy. Timid people were always so fun to mess with.

Beautiful blue eyes stared up in sudden fascination when they came into the other room. Several workers were hustling around the area with papers and fabrics while the photographer was setting up the background he wanted for the shoot. Orochimaru lightly smirked seeing the boy's interest. But that pleased look quickly faded when he saw Sakura and Sasuke enter in on the opposite side of the room. "Um, kid how about you go fix me a cup of coffee and I'll get the papers" he more so ordered than suggested. "Black, with two creams ." He replied.

The boy nodded and rushed over to the refreshment table where several trays of food and coffee machines were stationed up. Orochimaru walked over, heading toward his very late models. Sakura, seeing the man approach with an obviously angered look on his face, quickly ran off to meet the photograph so she could begin. "See you later Sasuke-kun..." She cooed with a brief kiss on his cheek.

Sasuke merely rolled his eyes and gave a indifferent 'hn'. He reverted his attention to his rather testy looking employer once Sakura was gone. "Something wrong?" Sasuke asked in a voice that portrayed boredom and disregard to Orochimaru's presence.

"Cut the crap Uchiha. You know very well what's wrong." Orochimaru hissed. "I want you off the set. You are nothing but a distraction to my models and crew." He insisted. "If we need you for a shoot, then we'll call you." The older man hissed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Calm down, I was just about to go." He said in a drawl voice. "Beside nothing interests me here." He huffed. He was just about to turn on his heels and leave when a sudden crashing sound filled the air. Several eyes, including Orochimaru and Sasuke's, directed to the source of the sound.

Sasuke's rose a curious brow as he watched a frantic blond, waving his hand quickly as though he had burn it. He suddenly seemed to noticed the shattered coffee cup on the floor, now spilling a puddle of steaming hot coffee around him. With a cute little yelp he crouched down onto the floor with some napkins and tried to clean it up. Sasuke thought it was rather stupid of him since the coffee would still be just as hot on the floor than in the cup...

"Gah!" The blond quickly drew back his hand again.

Orochimaru sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Good grief, is there any sensible person here than myself?" he moaned.

Sasuke smirked surely and crossed his arms almost in a satisfied matter. "You know that kid?"

"Yeah," Orochimaru signed once more, "he's auditioning to be a model here." He explained.

Black eyes flickered intriguingly as the boy was bending down. "He might not have much of a brain, but he has was fine ass..." Sasuke remarked, grabbing Orochimaru's attention instantly.

"What? Oh no you don't Uchiha. Keep your perverted thoughts to yourself. I can't afford to have you corrupting another one of my models." Orochimaru advised seriously.

"Um, Master Orochimaru!" One of the assistants called out, trying to get some help.

"Be right there." He turned to Sasuke once more. "Look, I have things to do, so can I trust you to take care of the kid until I'm available." Sasuke merely shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, well I think the registration papers should be over there, help him fill it out and do the interview. Remember Sasuke, no funny stuff" he warned.

Sasuke smirked widely and nodded. "Oh you can count on me Orochimaru. I'll take good care of him."

Orochimaru just had a feeling he was making a big mistake, but he didn't have all the time he would like to take care of this himself. Besides how much harm could Sasuke do in such a short amount of time anyway?

The raven haired teen suavely made his way over to the table as the other started picking up the broken pieces of the cup. "You sure know how to mess things up don't you dobe?" Sasuke mocked as he stood over head. It only took one look from those big, dreamy aquaria eyes to make Sasuke eat his own words. How could anyone look so breath-takingly beautiful. Sasuke had never before seen such deep and mesmerizing eyes.

Despite the beauty of them, the other was looking at him with a furious glare. "Hey, the name is Naruto Uzumaki!" the blond declared defensively.

Sasuke made a mental note of that, as well as this guy being very easy to affect. He barely had to do anything to get a name out of him. "Well Naruto, you've made quite a mess of things." He taunted. He leaned down and carefully helped the blond pick up the shards of glass. This seemed to catch Naruto off guard as he stared at the raven haired teen. Sasuke noticed it quickly and smirked. "Quit staring dobe, or I might just think you were checking me out." Sasuke pointed out.

He couldn't help grinned inwardly when he noticed the vivid red run over the boy's cheeks almost instantly. "I was not!" Naruto shouted at the top of his voice, causing Sasuke to wince a bit. His eyes quickly scrambled away from the other. He wasn't staring, he assured himself. He was just...curious. He had to admit at the time he was think this guy was incredibly handsome that all the girls must like him. And even though his voice wasn't so nice, he had bothered to help out at least, which meant he couldn't be all that bad.

"Well whatever the case Naruto, we need to progress with your interview for the job." Sasuke advised, standing up straight and dusting himself off. "If you follow me we can get started."

Naruto hesitated before standing up as well. Maybe he had his work cut out for him if all his competing coworkers looked as good as this guy did. Naruto sighed and followed after him. He hoped with all his heart he could make a name for himself in this business. He just had too...

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for reading the first chapter of my new story. I'm so excited about writing this, I can't wait to have up the next chapter. So please leave a review and I will feel more than obliged to update very soon! I really want to know what you all think!


	2. No Matter What I Do

**Stage Two**

**No Matter What I Do**

A mysterious air had settled in ever since they left the shooting room and Naruto couldn't exactly point out why. It could have been the simple fact that this annoying guy leading away to the interview room was not talking to him, yet giving him peculiar looks any time he could. But what was most irritating about that, was that he wasn't being subtle on purpose. Naruto barely had to look up to know that those coal eyes were glaring down at him intensely for some reason. It made him uneasy, yet curious. There was always the great probability that this guy was so captivated by his beauty, he could not take his eyes off him.

Naruto visibly grinned and drawled at that thought. His eyes hazed quickly as the scene popped into his unimaginative mind. Getting a job here would be a piece of cake if that was the case. But little did he know, that he as only making himself look more like an idiot than before as he was caught in his daydreaming. "Hey dobe! We're here." Sasuke stated rather loudly directly into the blonde's ear. Of course Naruto recoiled instantly, slapping the raven haired teen square in the face as he flailed his arms in shock.

"Don't do that! You startled me!" he accused loudly, waving a furious figure at the guy. His expression suddenly went blank when he realized he had hit the guy as he was cupping his cheek with a pretty dissatisfied look in his eyes.

"Well then, maybe you should pay more attention before slipping away into you childish little daydreams and I wouldn't have to!" Sasuke snarled back testily. With that said he turned quickly on his heels and thrust open the door, going in first. He'd be damned if ever started acting like a gentleman to such an ignorant runt like this kid. Seriously, what professional would zone out like that while walking anyway? He wasn't going to make it far in this business if he even managed to pass the photo shoot part of his audition, which Sasuke highly doubted. He may have his good looks, but that could only hold you so long. Talent was a key component in this industry and if you didn't have it, you were tossed to the side.

Sasuke plotted down firmly into a cushioned, wheeled chair by a desk. He merely motioned Naruto to the seat across from him. "Come on dobe, let's get this over with." He insisted.

Naruto hissed instantly, the hairs of his neck flaring up at the nickname. "I told you before teme, my name is Naruto!" He growled, stumping over bold-legged and slammed himself down into the seat.

The corner of Sasuke's lip curved upward in a satisfying matter and he pulled out a pen to right down the results of the interview. "I don't think it will help your situation any better to insult your superiors, Na-ru-to..." He cooed slowly, putting great emphasis on the boy's name. "Now if you won't mind calling me by my name, then I could call you by yours." He suggested. "You've probably heard of me or at least seen me on several magazine covers." Sasuke pointed out arrogantly. "Uchiha Sasuke."

He was expecting something along the lines of surprise or at least graditude, but instead he got a bland look of bewilderment from the blond. Naruto titled his head a bit staring at the other. Just by the look in his eyes, Sasuke could tell the knobs were slowly turning inside Naruto's head as he tried to make a reference to the name. "Doesn't ring a bell..." Naruto said after awhile of actually thinking carefully. Sasuke gave a frustrated sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose. How come he got the impression this kid didn't have any clue of who any of the most popular models were today?

"Forget it. Let's start off with something simple. Why do you want to become a model?" Sasuke asked with disinterest, fidgeting with the pen in his hands.

Naruto smiled brightly almost on cue. "That's easy. I want to be famous!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. Sasuke felt his expression loosing all sensibility and indifference. Was he being serious about this or just toying with him? "I want to prove all those hypocrites back at home that I can make a name for myself. Models have their faces appear everywhere, right? So I thought if I could do that, it would be only a matter of time before they find out about me." Naruto finished as though that was a good enough explanation.

Sasuke sat there staring for a moment longer, tapping the pen against the wooden surface of the desk. "Is that it?" he asked. Naruto coyly nodded, earning him a tedious sigh from his interviewer. "Are you kidding me? You could at least lie and say it's something you've always wanted to do. Only a complete idiot would basically answer saying 'oh I just woke up one morning and decided I wanted to be a model'." Sasuke huffed. "Alright, let's move on...do you have any experience in this field?" Sasuke drawled, receiving a sure no from the blond. The rest of the answer he received were as expected. Naruto was a completely unimaginative, uninspired, and stupid wanna-be. No answer he had to offer went along the lines of acceptable or even understandable excuses. 

But as they progressed, Sasuke found himself growing more curious of this boy. Perhaps there was more to him than he thought. As he read a little further on the form, he smirked. The next questions had shared the same goals of him. He was quite curious to know himself... "Okay, do you have any birthmarks, tattoos, or scars?" he asked.

Naruto hesitated for a moment. "Yeah, actually I have a tattoo..." Naruto replied somewhat softly. A perfectly plucked, black eyebrow curved upwards as Sasuke glanced more specifically at the three whisker marks on the blonde's face. He wouldn't think those were tattoos, they looked more like scars, perhaps from a cat. 

"Well? What of and where?" Sasuke asked, his smirk widening. He was curious to see if Naruto was more of a rebel than he sounded. Was he bold enough to get a tattoo running along his lower back or thigh, perhaps somewhere even more private. Or could he have gotten the name of a past lover? Seeing how reluctant he was to answering now, he was really beginning to wonder.

"Well...this may sound really stupid. But since I was young I had a tattoo of Kyuubi on my stomach..." Naruto answered softly.

It took another moment for Sasuke to register that little tidbit of information. "Kyuubi?" he repeated in confusion. "You mean the biggest disaster of a tornado since El Nino, that happened about eighteen years ago?" Sasuke clarified. Naruto numbly nodded. Now that was a strange tattoo get. That storm had a record breaking killing of 15,000 people.

"My family was there when it happened and I was born on that exact day." He replied, actually sounding rather proud of it. He smiled cheekily, which caught Sasuke off guard. "Even though my parents died, I lived and I guess my caretaker wanted me to remember that so this symbol remains on my stomach to remind me I survived." He explained, his hand lightly coming over his shirt to where the tattoo was most likely. "It doesn't look much like a tornado, but at least I'll always know what it means."

Despite the corniness of the story, Sasuke actually thought the tale was rather cute. It would certainly be something to tell his kids, that's if he ever found a girl tolerable enough of him to have kids with. But seriously, he had to give the blond his props for it. "Well if you ever do get the job, I'm sure a lot of people will be interested in hearing about it when they see your photos." Sasuke said nonchalantly, moving on. "Alright, how about your relationships? Are you currently dating, engaged or even...married?" Sasuke gave a soft snort at that last on. It was pretty obvious, but he just wanted to get through this thing accordingly.

"What does that have to do with modeling teme!" Naruto wailed quickly, his brows quickly furrowing. Sasuke wondered why he was being so defensive about it.

"Because 'DOBE'," he said loudly, "how your relationships end up affects your performance on the stage or in photo shoots." Sasuke answered eagerly. "We can't have you crying in every photo because your girlfriend suddenly decides to doubt you in a text message. And we can't have you tripping all over yourself on the cat walk if you see your love in the crowd." 

Naruto sneered and crossed his arms. "'m not some crybaby, I don't let that sort of thing affect me" he declared bravely.

Sasuke rolled his eyes with doubt. "Oh really? Then we do you let all my questions get to you so much? if you can't take this, there's no telling how you are going to react to other things. Are you going to lose your temper to every superior that critiques your photos negatively?"

Naruto was seriously getting irritated by this Sasuke character, but he was tying to hold himself back from punching him the face all because this was his only chance at stardom. "I won't" he insisted. "And I'm not seeing anyone..." The reply came out resentful and bleeding with reluctance, but Sasuke didn't care about how he got the answer, only that he got it. So the little blond was available...

"Are you open to ideas? If we asked you to do a nude shoot, will you be able to do it without complaints?" Sasuke continued in asking.

"Hell yes!" Naruto jumped up to say. "Why should I be ashamed of this gorgeous body?" he gloated, holding up his arms to form muscles...that Sasuke barely noticed.

Running his hand tiredly through his hair, Sasuke sat back in his seat. "Alright, just put your little be-be guns away before you poke an eye out." Naruto hissed and quickly sat back down. If Sasuke was always going to be this much of a prick, then he would gladly take this job just so he could out shine the arrogant bastard. Sasuke's smirk returned when he saw Naruto at the height of his annoyance, perhaps he would through a question of his own in here, just to see how the blond reacts. He sat up, straightening his position a bit. "Do take any offense to this, but are you a virgin dobe?" Sasuke asked, inwardly cackling at the instant dumbfounded look that flashed over Naruto's face.

"W-what the hell! what type of question is that! What can that possibly have to do with this teme! Are you just making fun of me!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lugs, getting up from his seat just to ring the guy's neck.

Sasuke couldn't contain himself, and started to chuckle. "Then, I'll take that as a yes" he remarked.

"It's none of your damn business if I am or not!"

"But you aren't denying it so it must be true." Sasuke pointed out smugly. 

"You-!"

"What's going on in here?" The two teens stopped instantly, both heads jerking to the door Orochimaru was now standing at with his hands placed firmly on his hips. "I ask you to do one little thing Sasuke, and you can't even do that right, you're worthless." The man growled. He walked over, grabbing Naruto by the forearm. "I don't have all day, so let's see how you do on the runway and in the photo shoot." Orochimaru putted the boy along, Sasuke of course following with interest of seeing Naruto's real talent or lack there of.

**------------  
**  
A torrent of laughter filled the air from the few individuals that were lucky enough to watch Naruto's performance on the runway. And others just stared in aw. Never before had they seen someone that had made such a fool of themselves on stage in an entire career as this new blond did in just a minute. He had changed into the clothes they had to offer. But being of such short stature with his body type, the pants of his clothes were a bit too long. That proved to be a great hazard for the number one knuckle head 'model'. 

He barely had to take five steps before he was tripping over his own feet and somehow tumbled off the stage. But that was only his attempt. How someone managed to do a face fault after tripping on air; after changing into shorts, they will never know. Everyone so found out that walking probably just wasn't the boy's thing, for even without being on stage he looked like a monkey on Ritalin, his steps so unpredictable and unstable. He was just like the mischievously blowing wind in autumn.

Orochimaru groaned, dropping his heads into his hands. Sasuke kept to himself in the corner, doing his best not to let his snickers be heard. "Alright Naruto, let's wrap it up. Just give us a few good pose for the camera and we'll call it a day..." Orochimaru said in a desperate tone. This was unbelievable. How could such a good looking guy be such a screw up? If he wasn't such a nice guy, this kid would have no shot out there with other companies.

Naruto nodded and headed back tot he changing rooms. They merely wanted a profile picture so he was left to wear only some light blue boxers. Sasuke found his eyes immediately drawing to the blond as he stepped back onto the shoot. He thought he looked good in clothes, but beneath them he was...hot. Sasuke noted that blond practically had zero perfect body fat, but he wasn't boney at all. He had just enough muscle and meat to fill him out right. Those lines of rippling skin over smooth curves made the image all the more enticing. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to slowly run his finger along the sweet indention of the boy's back; between his defined shoulder blades all, down to his lower back and along the curve of his ass. Sasuke could only imagine how it would be if he was as sensitive physically as he was mentally. His eyes eventually focused on the black spiral along Naruto's belly as the boy stood toward the camera. 

The photographer took a few shots of Naruto at regular angles and then started to experiment. "Naruto can you sit on the edge? Hold one knee to your chest and let the other one hang...now look away form the camera like your in deep thought." He ordered.

Naruto did as he was told. A look of hope glimmered in those bright blue eyes of his, everyone saw it. And it was like they were reading his thoughts like a book. It was quite clear that he was thinking of just getting this opportunity, of actually reaching his goals and being good at this. For once, that's all it would take for him to make a lasting good impression on that crowd, how easily his emotions showed through on a picture. It was both his greatest weakest and most appealing trait. Now all they would have to do was keep him feeling how they wanted him to.

The photo shoot went by without a hitch. Everyone that had momentarily stopped their jobs to watch had quickly went back to it as Naruto stepped off the set. "Did I do good?" his ecstatic voice asked Orochimaru as he stood before him.

Orochimaru held his chin, glaring off at something before finally replying. "That shoot just now; perfect. But the rest of your audition, I can't be too sure as of yet. But we will call you as soon as we make up our mind." He assured the blond. He solemnly stood and walked away, leaving Naruto in slightly confusion and disappointment.

Naruto suddenly shuddered when he felt a single warm hand settle on his shoulder. He was just about to yell when he turned to find Sasuke to be the person to have touched him. "What do you want teme? Here to make more fun of me?" Naruto grumbled defensively. The Uchiha's eyes flickered with anger for a brief moment at that cruel assumption and at the fact that Naruto sounded as though he truly believed he deserved the criticism.

"No, Naruto I'm not." Sasuke said sternly, drawing Naruto's full attention. his shoulders relaxed and he stared at Sasuke with a look that was indescribable. It was a mix between beauty and sadness as far as Sasuke could tell. "I just wanted to say I think you did good out there. To tell the truth, I think you could really stand a chance against the big boys, perhaps even me. Who knows?" Sasuke smirked, removing his hand.

"Perhaps? Shut up, I know I'm better than you! I'll give you a run for your money Sasuke-teme." Naruto flared, but his tone wasn't as so resentful as before, more so playful and anxious. "I won't loose to you or anyone else. I'm going to be the best model this world has ever known!" Naruto declared, holding up his fist. "You better believe it! Naruto Uzumaki is no quitter!"

"He better not be, it'd be too much fun to mess around with you everyday at work." Sasuke teased. He meant exactly how it sounded, but knew Naruto would be too caught in the moment to notice the symbolism in anything he said.

"Teme!" 

Okay, so maybe not.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed for my story! I appreciate it so much. I hope you liked this chapter as well. I got one review saying Naruto was too uke, but that was only the first chapter so please do not try to be that hypocritical of things when I am just beginning. I hope I did no make him seem to uke in the chapter though. So feel free to review, I am interested in hearing what you all have to say!


	3. A Way of Life

**Stage Three  
A Way of Life**

Workers were beginning to clear out as it was getting closer to the evening. Naruto included, had gathered up his things and said his goodbyes before heading for the exit. He wasn't as sad as others may have thought for one who was practically rejected for a job. Though he hadn't been given an answer yet, it was pretty obvious about what their answer would be. But Naruto didn't seem to let it bother him any. Iruka always did tell him something worth while had to be fought for. And if this job was all that important, then he would fight for a part in it. For now, he could be satisfied with a day's work.

Sasuke watched the peculiar blond walk away before heading back for Orochimaru's office. He was interested to see hat the man would decide for Naruto's future in this business. Normally he wouldn't have paid this much close attention to any particular model, but Naruto was different. Something about the teen seriously captivated his interest just with his regular antics and odd speech. It was rare to come across anyone in the business with a spirit like that and who didn't mind putting themselves on the spot for a little attention.

After knocking politely for once, Sasuke let himself into Orochimaru's office. The older man was sitting at his desk, over looking a few forms with a stern frown on his face. Sasuke was sure he was unhappy with how things were turning out about something. "What can I help you with Uchiha?" Orochimaru asked, not even bothering to look up from his desk as he flipped through a few more sheets. He did not have time to waste listening to whatever crap Sasuke had to say.

"I think you should hire him Orochimaru-sama." Sasuke stated absentmindedly. Orochimaru rolled his eyes. It figures Sasuke would start acting respectful as soon as he wanted something.

"Well I'm sorry it simply doesn't work that way Sasuke. I'm not going to make him a model just so you can have yourself a new little fuck-buddy. If you haven't noticed we aren't doing to well because so many models have been quitting or trading companies. I can risk paying for another mistake all because of your hormonal urges." Orochimaru insisted with a huff.

Sasuke sneered in disgust at the suggestion. "That's not the reason you ass! I just think he has an actual chance of making it big!" Sasuke clarified defensively. "You saw him during his photo shoot. Sure he sucks at about everything else, but he still has a lot of potential. If you don't take him up while you can, someone else will. And they'll develop his talents before you can. You'll feel pretty stupid when you see his face on every magazine all the way out to America." The raven said smugly.

Orochimaru was furious with Sasuke's disrespect. The kid sure had some nerve. "You know what Uchiha, if you think he has so much potential than why don't you invest on him!" Orochimaru hissed, standing up from his desk quickly, slamming his fist on the desk. "That's right, teach him. When's perfected his walk and overall model appearance than I will reconsider about having him on my team. Until then, you can tell him no." Orochimaru hissed. "Any complaints and I'll have you on leave." He threatened. "I won't deal with your crap any longer, so it's either my way or you can hit the road Sasuke."

With a frustrated sigh, Sasuke stomped away, slamming the door closed behind him. That bastard didn't deserve Naruto's talents anyway if he is just going to side by and watch him get snatched up by a more willing company. Surely they will be the more lucky ones to tap into his real potential. But for now it looks like he was stuck with teaching the kid what modeling really about. this may be a little harder than he thought. 

The sun was quickly setting as Naruto meekly walked through the lightly populated streets. He had traveled some great distance this morning to be at Orochimaru's company 'Beauty's Venom'. getting home would not be such an exciting adventure now that it would be late before he even opened his front door. But this was the price he paid for a secure future. His eyes sparkled with mild relief when he spotted the subway exit he had taken this morning. He only had to ride that for an hour and a half then there was another thirty minute walk before he would safe at home.

That thought in mind, Naruto anxiously shuffled toward the stairway. He never really favored subways before. They were simply too noisy and jumpy for his taste. Weird for a guy who was just about the same way personality wise, right? Well let's just say Naruto didn't like competition in that department. he waited patiently for a train to finally slow down and open its door for him and several other people hoping to ride. The seats filled up rather quickly since it was about the time everyone was getting out of work and heading home as well.

Naruto was fortunate enough to find a seat to sit in, since most were forced to stand up as more passengers stepped on. Naruto preferred to keep to himself during the subway rides, since you never knew what type of people got on it. Even so he would break free from his own tendencies if someone looked interesting enough to question or comment on. That, ironically, happened more often than when he remained quiet. So the teen was nothing more than a walking paradox, always contradicting himself in everything he did.

About a hour into the ride, over half of the previous passengers that had gotten on were now gone. So the ride was much more pleasant without all those different conversations going on and people rudely standing in front of you with their backs to you. Naruto, who had nothing to do since he got on, decided to make up imaginary lives for the remaining passengers. A tall woman with an elegant hat sitting in the far back, he imagined, was a rich CEO and was traveling to go see a long lost sister to give her news about the death of their shared father. It was the best he could come up with when she looked simply too good to be taking public transportation like this.

He scanned the cart for another person to 'investigate', just as the train was slowing down. The doors popped open and three more people stepped off. Naruto was a bit disappointed since that was all he had left to do, but his hopes were rekindled as soon as he saw another person board. But at first glance, his eyes had focused in with great fascination and wonder on the tall, suave man that had stepped on board. The man came and sat right across from him, making Naruto flush a bit by the man's intimidating aura. His pale skin was unbelievably creamy looking and smooth he could imagine. His long majestic black hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail to reveal equally mesmerizing jet black eyes. He had on a dark, blue suit Naruto assumed had to cost a fortune with expensively looking dress shoes. Even his briefcase was made out of a fine leather as if to max the sleek overcoat he had on. Just everything about this man spoke rich, bureaucrat with a high reputation for being popular with the ladies.

"Stare at me like this any longer and I might think you were interested..." a deep, sultry voice muttered out of the blue. Naruto snapped instantly out of his daze, blinking quickly as he looked fully forward and realized the guy had been talking to him. He hadn't been staring again, had he? What was with him today? He had done the same thing to Sasuke and received a similar answer. Perhaps these guys were related. He shook his head. no the world would have to be too small for something like that.

"Nah, sorry you just...reminded me of someone..." Naruto partly lied, hoping to get off the hook for his stupidity. The man looked at him sternly, not seeming to be convinced. Naruto sighed, dropping his head low and crouched forward. "Well at least I think you remind me of someone. I guess I was just surprised to see a guy like you riding the subway."

Quickly the man's perfectly trimmed brow rose up in curiosity. "And exactly what would a guy like me be doing to get around inside?" He questioned in a voice that was both nonchalant and yet intrigued.

The blonde's sat up hurriedly, looking flustered for having sounded insulting. "I didn't mean it like that, I was just saying you looked-"

"Rich?" The man replied. "Stuck up, selfish? Am I getting close?" He asked, settling his chin in the palm of his hand as he leaned against the arm railing of the seat. It came as no surprise to him when the boy sheepishly nodded. He smirked inwardly at his apparent dismay. "Well I hate to break it to you, but you are right." He informed him. Naruto's jaw dropped quickly and he hopped forward.

"Then why did you act so offended by it?!" Naruto yelled out in shock. "If you were just going to admit to it, why accuse me of jobbing to conclusion?!"

The dark haired man seemed very amused by this and shortly chuckled. "You are certainly a flamboyant person aren't you. I never said anything about you being wrong or jumping to conclusions. You merely assumed I was, so wouldn't that put you in the wrong a second time?" He pointed out, making Naruto face flush with red more out of frustration and embarrassment. "How will you ever make it in this world when you are so easily influenced?" he wondered out loud.

"I am not!" Naruto hissed. "I don't care what anyone else thinks." He insisted.

The man looked at him as if saying 'oh really'? "Then what is your goal for the future?" He asked in a strong, intelligent voice.

Naruto crossed his arms and plopped back down into his seat. "I'm going to be the best model the world has ever known!" Naruto exclaimed boisterously and proudly.

A sour expression flashed over the man's face for just a moment before he sighed and shook his head. "So you're one of those..." He muttered to himself in disappointment. Naruto growled lowly, wanting to know what was being said about himself. "A model, huh? Well there you go. A job completely based off how high someone else views you in attraction. If you aren't any good you diet, throw up, or exercise all to make you body meet the standards of others. If you are liked, you continue doing as you are told to get money and fame. Any person going into than line of work is nothing but a pushover." The man stood as the train was beginning to slow down. "I myself can not respect someone so foolish as to let others run their lives..." He declared. Naruto nearly melted into his seat hearing the man's voice so cold and heartless for a moment when he said that.

"But...I'm not going to be like that!" Naruto finally found his voice to say. "I'll make it to the top without changing who I am!" He announced before the doors could open.

He heard a small half laugh escape the man's lips and he turned back to him. "Than I wish you luck with that." He chuckled.

"I don't need luck!" Naruto assured him, giving his signature cheeky smile. "I promise you, you'll see my name everywhere: Naruto Uzumaki!"

The man chuckled once more. "And I shall keep look out for it Naruto. Until then, farewell." He stepped out, but wasn't able to make it completely out before he heard the boy calling back asking for his name. "It is Itachi..." He replied being coming onto the platform and letting the metal doors slide back closed. He smirked a bit as he watched the train zoom off in a gush of wind. Perhaps this wouldn't be the last time he road the subway if he ran into people that interesting all the time. He shrugged his shoulders and kept walking. He had work to do.

It was nearly nine before Naruto got home. He eagerly unlocked the door and kicked his shoes off by the entrance before walking beyond the doorway. He didn't have nothing to do tomorrow until he finds out if he got the job or not, so he might as well sleep in as he pleased. But for now he had a strong craving for his favorite breakfast, lunch, and dinner: miso and pork ramen! And with his small budget, it was about the only thing he could afford to buy, so it was only convenient he liked to eat it so much at any time of the day. He had assured himself that all that would change as soon as he made some money at the modeling agency.

Naruto came into the kitchen and set a pot of water to boil on the stove before searching the cabinets for the instant ramen cups. Just as he pulled one down he heard the front door open. He had little to worry about since only two other people had the key to his house and there was only one likely person to visit at this hour. "Good evening Iruka!" Naruto called out cheerfully as he heard te footsteps come to the kitchen.

"Hi Naruto, sorry I'm late. Kakashi messed up our last mission and I was stuck with all the paperwork on it." Iruka sighed. He walked into the kitchen, giving it one glance over before giving a frustrated groan. "Honestly Naruto, when are you going to clean up around here? You'll never catch yourself a girl or even a guy when the place looks like a pig sty." Iruka pouted, dropping several bags of groceries he had gotten onto the clean part of the kitchen table. He grabbed the trash can and started to scoop all the empty ramen cups into it. "So how was your day?"

Naruto chuckled and sat down as soon as he finished setting up his dinner. "It was pretty cool Iruka. Well I got pissed off a few times by this real jerk at the business, but I think he has a good side to him too. I did good when I tried out on the photo shoot, but I probably screwed up on everything else" he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Naruto would have asked Iruka about his day, but being a cop did mean that he had a lot of tales to turn. And somehow Iruka always managed to fit in a moral message at the end of each tale, so Naruto figured it was better not to ask. He had no problem with Iruka's mother-hen complex, but it could be overwhelming at times. Yet, he still had to thank the guy for taking care of him all these years. Being taken out of the orphanage was the best thing that had ever happened to him. And while he was always worried about losing the second closest family he had ever had to the cruel word of crime, Naruto dealt with it and was satisfied things had turned out so well so far.

"Well I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." Iruka replied encouragingly. "Hey, me and Kakashi will be off tomorrow, how about we all go out to eat tomorrow night? I just feel we haven't been a close family ever since me and Kakashi got married and you decided to move out..." Iruka said with a sigh.

Naruto smiled recklessly and shook his head. "As if I wanted to stay there while you two stay up nearly every night, screwing like rabbits. I think I like the peace and quiet here better. And as soon as I turn eighteen, you won't have to worry about paying for everything here. I can be on my own completely." Naruto assured him, to Iruka's dismay the blonde actually seemed happy about this. "Anyway, of course we can go out. But I guess you are tired of ramen...I'll try other stuff. Don't expect much though!" Naruto added in quickly.

"Good." Iruka replied happily. He came over and lightly kissed Naruto on the forehead. "Be at Shimasu's at seven, the reservation will be under my name." With that he headed for the door. "I'll see you then, so don't go to bed to late. Good night Naruto."

"Night Iruka." Naruto gave a content sigh as the other finally left. Things aren't so bad the way are now. 

All the lights were out when Itachi finally arrived home. He softly opened the front door and crept in, not minding the pitch darkness that engulfed the whole room and hallway. He skillfully navigated his way up the stairs and into his room without any trouble what so ever. He had ground use to all this and it became second nature to see clearly in the dark. Locking the bedroom door, he strolled over into his own personal bathroom and flipped on the lights. He winced only a bit, letting his eyes adjust before he turned to look in the mirror. A sickeningly mischievous smile graced his lips as he glanced at the crimson splattered about his clothes and face. He lightly smeared his face with his fingers, attempting to wipe it off. He would certainly enjoy his next assignment.

He patiently stripped out of his clothes and started the shower. No doubt the sound had awoken his younger brother. Itachi was sure of that when he heard a small tapping at his bedroom door. He slipped on a bathrobe and came over, opening it just a crack so not to be seen in such a condition. "What can I do for you my dear little brother?" Itachi cooed playfully.

"Where were you Itachi?" Sasuke asked harshly. "I called the company when you didn't get here by eleven. They said you left several hours ago." Sasuke hissed. Despite his pretending to be hateful to his brother, he was actually somewhat worried something had happened to Itachi while he was heading back home. He was the only family he had left even if he did some terrible things.

"Calm down Sasuke. I merely went out with a friend. I'm sorry to have worried you. I'll call you next time." he assured the younger Uchiha before slowly closing the door and locking it again. Sasuke didn't move for another few moments, a resenting and dissatisfied frown on his face. What are you up to Itachi, Sasuke asked himself.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** Thanks so much for reviewing my chapters so far! I can't thank you guys enough! And I hope you liked this chapter as well! Just to clear things up, Naruto is a uke in this story, I was just saying I didn't want him to be too uke where he seemed actually female, okay? Anyway I look forward to more reviews and to writing the next chapter! Keep on alert!


	4. At One's Mercy

**Stage Four  
At One's Mercy**

Morning came as somewhat of a surprise to the dazed blond that had mangled himself within his comfortable sheets hoping to block out the sun's rays. It was only practical the thoughts of yesterday had plagued his mind through the night, preventing him from a true night's worth of sleep, but he planned to make up for it now. And if he was going to do that successfully, he would need to ignore the blinding light seeping into his room at this ungodly hour of the day. He groaned testily, jerking the covers firmly over his head and tucking it away beneath his limp form. How much more troublesome could the day be? Wasn't it bad enough he had to stand with the anxiety of not knowing how he did at his interview yesterday, for who knows how long before they tell him?

Naruto thought he deserved a lot more compassion from the world that wanted to force him from his rest. One taunting factor would be all his neighbors were awake and making quite a racket doing chores or preparing for work. Some, Naruto assumed, had more questionable task going on at in the morning that involved a lot of thumping. Whatever the case, Naruto knew he wasn't going to be getting much rest so early in the day unless he locked himself away in a sound proof bathroom. And as if to irritate him more, his phone began to ring relentlessly in his ear as if Naruto would actually bring it to his attention. Well on grumpy little blond had no such plans and firmly jerked the plug from the wall, stopping the sound instantly. "Just leave me alone!" He wailed desperately, thrashing his head back against a warm and comfortable pillow. It was quick how his mind drifted off peacefully to a world filled of ramen and endless fans.

And so the day progressed as so, Naruto shutting out the world while he was simultaneously expecting word from his supposed employers about how they would consider it such a pleasure to have him work for them. How he ever got the impression they could reach him while his phone was disconnected, one will never know? Naruto however did think it was rather suspicious during his daydreaming that no one had contacted him by the time the sky painted with red and orange.

He hazily tossed on his side, yawning wildly and rubbing his eyes. "Man, I pooped!" He sighed, sitting up and scratching his head in a careless matter. Things had seemed to go silent a long time ago, but he hadn't given it much thought. He rose from his bed and shuffled tiredly to the dresser across the room where an abandoned alarm clock awaited him. He didn't bother setting it last night, though it would have been a good idea considering it now read 6:45...pm. Naruto blinked once...twice...three times before the numbers slowly started to register in his memory. He could have sworn the sun was just coming up. Perhaps the clock was twelve hours off...really?

Naruto lazily slid his feet across the floor toward the window and gazed out at the world outside. The sun was in fact low in the sky but not because it was just rising, but because it was...setting. It took another moment of silence before a bellowing cry echoed through the room. "Holy crap! I slept through the whole day! Oh great, Iruka's expecting me for dinner in fifteen minutes!" Naruto yelled, haphazardly running around in search of some clothes to wear. He spent only a few seconds to brush down his bushy mane of a head and fumbled with fastening his pants and getting on a shirt. He just couldn't believe he wasted an entire day sleeping!

He had dashed over to the door, jerking it on and about to jolt out, just when he came to a halt. It was a good thing too; otherwise he would have crashed into his rather unexpected houseguest. "Teme? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked in a stupor, looking over the raven quite surprisingly. He was dressed rather professionally and looked pretty frustrated as well. Was this something he had to look forward to when he became a model?

Sasuke's lips curled into an irritated sneer. "I don't know dobe. Perhaps it has something to do with your phone being disconnected for the past ten hours. I've been trying to contact you all day you air head, and I finally decided to see what the hell you were doing here." Sasuke growled, placing both hands at his hiss and glaring at Naruto with the most stern of looks. NNaruto inwardly cringed at the scene and chuckled nervously. He totally forgot...or didn't realize it at the time he did it.

"Oh really? Sorry about that teme..." He half laughed. "So um...did you have something you had to say? I'm kind of in a hurry." Naruto mentioned rudely.

Sasuke's eyes subtly ran along the boys form. "I can tell that dobe. Your shirt is inside out and you're wearing two different pairs of socks..." Sasuke pointed out blandly. This idiot, he couldn't believe he had bothered defending him just yesterday. And hell he was going through all this trouble just to tell him he 'didn't' get the position and would in fact need his guidance for the next few weeks.

Naruto glanced down at his appearance and sighed. Stupid teme and his keen eye for crap like this, Naruto huffed inwardly. He gripped his shirt quickly at the hem and lifted it over his form where he stood. It caught Sasuke off guard for a moment and he stepped back, a light tinge of pink, barely noticeable to the naked eye graced his cheeks. He was just about to question the blonde on his action when he sudden saw Naruto turn it right-side out again and slip it back on. How stupid he had been to even think for a second that the runt would be stripping right before him without a cause. Though the thought was very...intriguing at the moment.

"Anything else teme?" Naruto prodded, glancing at his wrist as if he had a watch there and was glaring at it. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the boy's impatience after he had waited practically the whole day to tell him something.

"For one thing Na-ru-to, my name is Sasuke. I thought we established a code of introduction already. But that is not what I came here to inform you. I'm sure you were wondering about the results of yesterday's interview, though you don't seem too interested when you don't answer the phone." Sasuke added with emphasis. "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but..." He started out in a sarcastic voice, obviously not caring too much about upsetting Naruto with this. "Orochimaru refuses to have you represent him in the near future as long as you remain as inexperienced as you are." Sasuke didn't wait long for Naruto to absorb this new information before continuing. "He suggested you get a personal trainer and have your act together which in the next two weeks before trying out again."

The Uchiha watched carefully as blue orbs smoldered with disappointment and wonder, directed toward the ground in thought. "I see...but where does he expect me to get a trainer? I don't even have enough money for that sort of thing..." Naruto explained; his voice had softened with remorse. And though Sasuke had previous taken a liking to prolonging other's suffering, h could not bare for some reason, to see this young blond in such dismay over insignificant matters like this.

"That's why I volunteered to teach you." Sasuke mumbled somewhat lowly. Instantly Naruto's head rose, staring curiously up at the other. Already Sasuke could read the 'what' evident in the other's eyes. "You don't have so much time and I would hate to miss the chance to kick your ass in something you enjoy." He smirked proudly and crossed his arms. "So I'm going to make sure you are good enough to go against me dobe. If you have a problem with that then I will gladly insist you go find someone else who can. But like you said, you have no connections and you certainly wouldn't have enough money to hire a good enough professional for the job."

A minute went by as Naruto calculated the information. Before Sasuke had a chance to tease him anymore, he saw a bright and dazzling smile come over the other's face. How the hell did he manage to change so quickly?! Sasuke was astonished by it all and was left speechless when Naruto suddenly tackled him with a hug. "Thanks so much teme!" He chirped ecstatically, his eyes wrapping securely around Sasuke's pale neck. Sasuke didn't have it in him to punch the blond in the face for being such an idiot, but he did however shove him off quickly so he wouldn't be laying on the dirty ground any longer than he had to. "Ops, sorry, I mean Sasuke." Naruto quickly corrected, thinking that was his only mistake.

Sasuke dusted himself off a bit as he stood. "Forget it. Didn't you say you had somewhere to be?"

"Oh yeah!" Naruto gasped, climbing up clumsy. "What time is it; maybe I can still make it by seven?"

A puzzled looked came over Sasuke's face. "Seven? What are you talking about dobe? Its spring you idiot, push your clock forward." He brushed up his sleeve and looked down at his watch. "It's nearly eight now." Sasuke replied.

"What?!" Naruto hissed. Today was seriously not his day. "I got to go, see you later Sasuke!" He didn't give Sasuke the time to reply back before he slammed the door closed behind him and rushed down the stairs and started out for Shimasu. "Please don't be mad Iruka..." he whispered to himself.

The sun had set fully behind the horizon before Naruto reached his destination. He had to stop at the entrance and catch his breath for a moment. His hands clasped tightly on his knees as he slowly drew in a few most needed breaths. He made it, but there was no telling if Iruka was still there. Sure Naruto had a tendency of being late on some occasions, but Iruka could have gotten frustrated by it this time and just gave up, which Naruto dearly wished against. After regaining his previous demeanor, Naruto confidently stepped inside. As was expected for a place Iruka chose to each, the restaurant had many waiters and fancy dining tables with elegant table clothes and candles above them. He sighed, it would not be enjoyable anyway to watch him and Kakashi make out in the darkness while t hey waited for their meals.

Naruto trotted up to a man stationed at a booth to take up reservation. "Could you take me to the Hatake party?" Naruto asked. The man smugly glanced down at his list and shook his head.

"I'm sorry there is no reservation under that name here tonight. If you would like, I could assign one..." he flipped through the book carefully. "One month from today."

Naruto smiled reluctantly and waved it off. "No, thanks anyway" He replied before heading for the exit. Maybe he heard Iruka wrong and went to the wrong restaurant or perhaps the two had already left. Whatever the case, Naruto was discouraged after coming all the way here just to be turned away. Just as he was making his exit he noted a familiar figure in the distance traveling down the sidewalk. He blinked curiously, could that be...?

"That's right. I have it all taken care of. He will no longer be any trouble to you after tonight..." A cool and intimidating voice whispered into the phone before suavely hanging up. Coal eyes were suddenly enticed to turn when a voice broke from the distance. "Itachi!" the excited and almost annoying tone cheered, catching the man's attention. He stopped and turned on his heels to see a panting blond boy trotting after him in a hurry. His brow rose suspiciously and he slipped away his phone. "Do I know you?" He asked seriously. Apparently the boy had taken that question to offense since his happiness dwindled instantly beneath disbelief and anger. Itachi couldn't care less though; he had other matters to attend to than connecting old faces with names.

"What are you talking about?!" Naruto growled. "It's me Naruto! We road the subway yesterday!" He exclaimed anxiously, trying to make a point. Surely Itachi was joking with him. No one had that bad of memory, did they? But as Naruto waited and watched the contemplation run over the other's face proved to Naruto that apparently it was so.

"Ah, yes the wanna-be-model boy." Itachi suddenly replied nonchalantly. The words came as vicious stab to Naruto's ego at the reply. Was that really called for, he thought with a whimper? "Sorry kid, you just have a forgettable face." Itachi pointed out in as just a heartless none. Stab again. Naruto's shoulders lowered a bit. So much for being a model if no one could even remember his face or his name even after making a promise to look out for it.

"Oh, well...sorry to bother you..." Naruto muttered sheepishly. Itachi wasn't one to take back what he said or did, but it was quite clear the boy was hurt by his truthful statements. Perhaps it would be better if he could lessen the blow he had made.

"Don't take it so personally kid." Itachi blandly replied. "I don't often associate myself with a lot of people in a friendly way." He tried to explain. It didn't seem to be helping a whole lot since the boy looked just as saddened by his words. This was seriously beginning to aggravate Itachi. He could only take so much of other's troubling presence and he had work to do. "Look kid, I have somewhere to be so if it's that important to you, I'll make it up to you. Want a drink or something?" He offered.

Naruto looked up at Itachi in silence for a moment, trying to think it over. Truthfully he wasn't as hurt as he played off to be. He knew how to take criticism like that. He was so use to cruel names from his neighbors that hearing it from others didn't bother him too much. It had only been discouraging because Itachi had been the one to promise to keep a look out for his instant fame but ended dup forgetting him in less than a whole day.

Just as Naruto was about to decline Itachi's very generous offer a horribly terrifying roar erupted from his belly. The blond could not help making an embarrassed and sour expression to the loud distraction his stomach had just played. But he had missed eating all day because he slept, perhaps it wouldn't hurt to take Itachi up on that offer now that he thought about it. Itachi seemed to be aware of every though that traveled through the blonds mind for he grabbed Naruto's wrist casually and tugged him along with him.

"I have business to get to, but I don't mind taking you along as you stay out of trouble." He insisted sternly. He was no fool. He knew how much trouble Naruto could be if he were to interfere with any of his 'work'. Naruto was speechless as he was dragged long. He assumed Itachi was the straightforward type, but to act without any regard for others that was a whole different story. Before long Naruto found himself standing at the entrance to the most popular club in the city: The Silver Tempest. But what were they doing there?! Naruto was sure it was not really a restaurant so finding a meal here was not exactly up to par with what he was hoping to get. And what type of business could Itachi possibly have here? He never figured Itachi for the partying type; then again he could be an important investor here. This went along with Naruto's view of the other a lot more.

Itachi paid admittance and lead the teen through a large mob of dancers where they finally reached the bar. Naruto looked on in awe as the customers fluidly gyrated across the floor and along each others' bodies. He wouldn't admit it, but this was his first time ever being inside a place like this; more because of his finance rather than companions. He was sure if he made the right rights he could get into a place like this with no problem.

Amused coal eyes fell on the flabbergasted blond as Itachi took his seat at a stool. It was pretty funny seeing how out of nature Naruto looked being here. But going into modeling, Itachi would have guessed Naruto was use to this type of lifestyle. "You might want to sit down and stop gawking if you don't want to make it completely obvious you are new to the club scene." Itachi pointed out subtly, facing back to the counter. Naruto snapped out of his blind stupor and quickly plopped down in a seat beside Itachi and spun around.

"I wasn't gawking..." He clarified confidently. Itachi raised a brow in suspicion. "I-I was studying...you know...um, getting to see what types of people are here." Naruto lied unconvincingly. Itachi had the urge to laugh at the boy's attempt.

"So am I to believe you aren't hungry for food at all but rather for company to keep in bed with you?" Itachi offered tauntingly. He watched a tint of red flush over the usually tan skin of the boy and he couldn't contain a brief chuckle. "It is a wonder why you are still pure my dear Naruto. There is no telling when a vulture will come and scoop you up by the neck." Itachi cooed. He balanced his chin in the palm of his hand as he leaned on the counter. He order drinks for them both before Naruto had a chance to address the meal issue. Of course Itachi had order himself an alcoholic beverage while he was considerate enough to get Naruto a virgin Shirley Temple.

Naruto grabbed his cup anxiously as it was presented to him. "So Itachi, what do you actually do for business?" He asked absentmindedly, sipping at his cherry soda that reminded Itachi so much of a child.

Itachi took a haste gulp of his drink before answering. "I'm in the family business..." he replied as though there was nothing left to say. Yet Naruto looked at him expectantly. Smirking, Itachi continued. "I guess you could say I'm a ruthless killer..." He hinted. "After all tax collectors can be such vicious people." He chuckled, watching Naruto's face turn from a sickly pale to an annoyed and humiliated red.

"Don't scare me like that!" Naruto hissed, shoving Itachi lightly in the arm. "Your voice just at that moment really did sound heartless." He shuddered holding his side, giving Itachi great pleasure in seeing. "But it must really suck to be you. I know I couldn't stand having so many people that hated me for a job." Naruto insisted. Listening to his own words he hesitated in motion for a moment. "At least it would be better than having them hate you for being yourself..." He underlined.

Itachi didn't care enough to dig deep into the tone he had just heard and decided to move past it. He glanced at his watch, giving a stale frown before rising from his seat. "I'll be right back. Order whatever you want Naruto, it's all on me." He replied before heading off into the crowd. Naruto watched him leave blankly and finally grinned widely as he took up a menu and started to order all the food that sounded appetizing to him.

Itachi's cold and desolate eyes scanned the room intensely as if he was expecting to find a familiar face. A sting of delight and satisfaction overcame him as his special guess came into view. A rather heavy built man with grizzled brown hair and unloving dark eyes moved past a few loitering adults. He stood out about as much as cat in a bird preserve. The dull gray business suit he wore was clearly not up to par with all the flamboyant cot tail dresses and shinny dress shirts moving about the building. Itachi moved toward the form rapidly but with a casual overtone.

Apparently his target was growing weary of the evening and retreated to the bathrooms, unknowing that he had a dark shadow on his tail. The man sighed heavily as he stepped into the empty restroom and made his way over to the sink. He leaned over and sprinkled a bit of water onto his face before wiping away the dampness with a paper towel. To his dismay, when he stood straight and glanced back into the mirror ahead of him he saw a most unpleasant figure. "I-Itachi!" He gasped, turning around sharply and staring on in fear at the fierce eyes that glared back at him.

He wasn't given the time to demand an explanation before he felt a thin and strong wire wrap firmly round his neck. He stumbled to the floor, trying to slip out from under it, but Itachi followed him to the floor, pulling ever harder the more the man struggled. "It's a real shame Hiroshima that you couldn't keep filthy nose out of other's business. We just can't afford to have you around anymore..." Itachi cackled in an icy voice. The man's eyes widened beyond belief.

"Y-you...devil..." He mouthed between gasp and chokes of breath. The last scene he ever saw was malicious swirling eyes, burning into his mind like the fiery pits of hell itself. With eyes like this; filled with such blood thirst, one could easily mistake the usually jet black orbs for crimson.

Itachi's lips curved upward out of pure enjoyment as the form went limp quickly. He stood up, brushing himself off and slipped the wire back into his pocket before strolling out of the bathroom as though nothing had happened. He considered it such a shame he couldn't have any real fun. But he had commands from the high up, not to leave a blood trail to himself and so he made sure to keep it clean this time.

He stepped out and slowly made his way back over to the bar where Naruto was pigging out on an assortment of appetizers and desserts. Odd that he didn't order any actual meals. But that was the last thing Itachi needed to bother himself with. "Come Naruto. I have work to do" he told the teen sternly, merely grabbing the blond by the forearm and laying down enough cash to provide for the cost and a tip.

"What? But I'm not done yet!" Naruto moaned pathetically, reaching back for his abandoned delights. Itachi didn't pay him any heed and dragged him straight for the exit. "Itachi, wait, come on!" He tried to persuade, but Naruto was never really good with words. He wasn't trying to be selfish since he knew Itachi was taking time out from important matters to feed him but if he was going to it, then he should at least finish the charity before running off. Naruto huffed and tugged against the hand around him once they were outside the club walls. "You sure seem to be in a rush all of a sudden..." He grumbled, walking defiantly behind Itachi.

Itachi merely ignored the boy's belly-aching. But he could not so easily excuse the sudden earth-shattering screams from inside that came just moments after they had made it out. Itachi cursed inwardly. He hoped no one would go in the bathroom for at least another minute or two.

"What was that?!" Naruto gasped, turning back for the building. The blond was just about to run off to check before he felt a rough jerk of his arm from Itachi. "What are you doing?!" Naruto growled as he was suddenly pulled so that he was facing Itachi. The next moment was a blank to Naruto as he soon found he had been pulled into Itachi arms. Soft lips suddenly crashed against his own, causing his eyes to widen. The instinct to pull away melted faintly from the blonde's mind as he felt a haze of black come over his vision and his shoulder oddly stung with a sharp pain. "Ita-..." Naruto could barely say before he fell limp in the other's arms...

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** Yay another chapter up! I wanted to have it in sooner but I was busy this spring break. I really hope you all liked it. And the suspense must be killing you. snicker but you will just have to wait, lol. Anyway thank you to those who reviewed so far! Every review is another spark keeping my fiery passion for writing alive! Without it my inspiration would be lost. I'll update soon!  
"What was that?!" Naruto gasped, turning back for the building. The blond was just about to run off to check before he felt a rough jerk of his arm from Itachi. "What are you doing?!" Naruto growled as he was suddenly pulled so that he was facing Itachi.


	5. Time Gone Short

**Stage Five  
Time Gone Short**

Itachi was unmoved by the sudden panic that placed itself in the hearts of the people currently in the club. Crowds had shuffled out as quickly as possible and those outside had formed at the entrance to see what was happening. Itachi was grateful for the distraction though, it would certainly make it hard for cops to collect all the people that were at the scene of the crime this very night. Hastily he shifted the unconscious blond in his arms so that he could pick him up with ease. He had to get out of here before any police started showing up connecting two and two.

Holding Naruto securely beneath the lower legs and back, Itachi carried him off toward the street. Almost instantly a slick black mustang pulled up to the corner and Itachi stepped into the back. "Hurry Kisame, we have no time to waste." Itachi ordered firmly to the lightly blue man sitting in the front. Itachi was always so cautious and made sure to have a ride prepared for him after the job even though he came without one. If he had stayed in there any longer because of Naruto, things would have gotten risky.

Kisame quirked up a curious brow and looked suspiciously up into the review mirror at the extra passenger he had just taken on. "And who is this Itachi? I don't recall you being asked to take care of another target so soon, or perhaps this is another one of your little escapades in mixing pleasure with business." Kisame teased with a smirk. The look of amusement quickly faded from his face when he spotted the disapproving glare he had received from Itachi. Well someone is certainly bitchy today. Kisame was beginning to wonder if the boy had gotten in Itachi's ways tonight.

Itachi was about to reprimand Kisame further more until he suddenly heard the delightful chiming of his ring tone. Carefully setting Naruto by the side of him, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "What can I do for you?" He asked immediately upon flipping it open.

"I have another client for you..." the voice on the other line cooed in a low and intimidating tone. Itachi's eyes glimmered simultaneously with excitement and interest upon this statement. "You know Muraki Izawa of the Muraki Industry? He's finally dealt the wrong hand, signing an alliance against our client. One mil for taking him out before the end of the week. But make sure you ruin the reputation of his company in the process." The man insisted.

Itachi inwardly smiled and nodded. Oh how he enjoyed a challenge. This however, didn't seem like it would be too hard. In fact it was rather easy to slander any name with simple tactics. "No problem." Itachi replied. His eyes swiftly glanced back to Naruto leaning heavily against the window for the car. "By the way, could you look up an Uzumaki Naruto? I need the address." He requested. He'd be damned if he took the rut back to his place. Sasuke would no doubt throw a fit over him bringing over strangers. And with his younger brother already in his business, he didn't need to give the youngster any more reason to go snooping around.

**--**

It had taken only ten minutes for the house to be torn upside down in search of the knucklehead blond or any trace of where he might be. Iruka was worried out of his mind when he returned to Naruto's place at 8: 30 to find the boy gone. It was understandable that he could be gone perhaps an hour, but Iruka was filled with bad thoughts when it was running on the two hour margin. He should have told Naruto the moment after he had been denied a reservation at the restaurant, that they wouldn't be there. But Kakashi, troublesome as always, sidetracked that idea on the way back home. Iruka could only hope nothing happened to Naruto if he ended up waiting for them the whole time.

"Kakashi, where can he be?" Iruka sighed, dropping his face hopelessly into his palms as he nearly wept. "He's never been out this late before. Where could he even go? He isn't exactly popular with anyone so I doubt he's out with a group friends..." Iruka admitted regretfully. He forced his eyes back to the clock on the wall as the hour hand pulled closer to eleven.

"Calm down Iruka, I'm sure he'll be here soon. Maybe he's just out looking for work. You know how impatient he is; probably he didn't want to wait for an answer from the last place?" Kakashi suggested, coming over to settle beside his lover and husband. He never held any true resentment toward Naruto, but he did wish the teen wouldn't worry Iruka so much. The man was going to worry himself into a coma over every little thing that boy did.

"I suppose you are right Kakashi..." Iruka recollected his thoughts and courage. Naruto wouldn't fall prey to any mischief on purpose and he certainly wouldn't accept being subdued. That blond could put up one hell of a fight when he wanted to, that much Iruka could be sure.

The night progressed ever so slowly for the two before they suddenly heard a loud and decisive knock at the door. In a worried hustle, Iruka scrambled up from his seat and came bounding for the door. He could only hope it wasn't an officer to tell them Naruto was in the hospital or something of the sort. Kakashi hesitantly followed after. He, unlike Iruka, figured it could have been Naruto with the explanation that he had lost his key during a mugging which was much more believable to him than anything Iruka could be thinking at the moment. The terrified brunet threw open the front door, his eyes widening at the unexpected guest.

Kakashi smiled shortly upon seeing the relief flood into his lover. A rather menacing young man stood at the front door with the unconscious blond in his arms. He looked more trouble by the effort he put into bring the blond back rather than having an ill intent look about him. "Is this the Uzumaki residence?" Itachi asked politely with mild interest. Of course he knew this was the boy's home since his information was never wrong. But he couldn't let them know of that.

Iruka nodded anxiously, stepping forward and slipping his arms beneath Naruto to exchange him. "Thank you so much for returning him home. What happened?" Iruka asked insecurely. Being an officer he had his suspicions of the man of course, but it probably wasn't proper to address them so directly.

Itachi, nonchalantly, slipped his hands away into his pockets. "It's my fault really. I shouldn't have let him drink so much. But I was convinced it would cheer him up some." Itachi said in fraud concern. As he expected the brunet and the silver haired man did not buy his excuse so quickly. "I'm sorry, I would stay and chat, but I must be going. I hope Naruto will be alright here. Tell him I will see him later." Itachi replied, bowing before turning on heels and heading back for the car. He could care less that the men never received his name, Naruto would fill in all the gaps sure enough.

"Kakashi...?" Iruka hesitated watching the man step into the car and pull off. "Did you get the same impression I did from this guy?" Iruka asked carefully, retreating fully into the apartment where he could put Naruto away to bed. Kakashi reluctantly nodded and closed the door. They may have been startled by the man's presence, but it was clear he hadn't done much harm to Naruto as far as they could tell right now.

"We can question Naruto in the morning." Kakashi requested, placing his hand comfortingly on Iruka's shoulder as he lead him to the blonde's pigsty of a room. It was obvious he had been in a rush himself before leaving since clothes were thrown haphazardly all over the room. Kakashi straightened the sheets across the mattress a bit before Iruka gently set him down. He was use to doing this sort of thing when Naruto was younger. At least back then, Naruto was never afraid of coming to him when he was troubled. It warmed his heart to remember the slender, almost girlish boy sheepishly crawling into his bed at night during a serious thunderstorm. He claimed it was Kyuubi, having his parents, now wanted him as well. Iruka missed those sort of problems. He liked the simple ones that could easily be soothed by a gentle rocking and shushing as he would lull the boy into a peaceful sleep. But now, problems had become so much more complicated.

The brunet's eyes lingered on his sleeping son as he pulled up the blankets to reach Naruto's chin. His reminiscing was soon interrupted by the violent sounding static of a police walky-talky. Iruka nearly jumped out of his skin hearing it. Kakashi chuckled and shuffled back the kitchen where he had left it. But the soft joy quickly fled from his face when he got news of a body found downtown in a club. It wouldn't have been so upsetting if he believed it was death by natural cause, but any time they were called it dealt with homicide. "Iruka, we have to go." Kakashi called out firmly to his partner and spouse. Iruka nodded, throwing one last pleading look at Naruto before rushing out with Kakashi.

**--**

The remainder of the night was somewhat pleasant without all the troubling noise that came during the day and having been put out in a more effective way; Naruto was not going to wake up any time soon even if he wanted too. Unlike the day before, Naruto had no need for annoying alarm clocks. He woke up rather abruptly shortly after sunrise. He had thrust up in bed, his eyes widened and startled by a distant memory could not quite place just yet. A light cold sweat had formed at his brow as he panted in place. He would have been in a true uproar if not for the fact he found himself in his own room. He had been taunted with the thought of waking somewhere that was not his home after what happened last night.

Whiskered tan cheeks flushed red as the fuzzy feeling of a pair of lips coming over Naruto's, rushed to memory. Looking quite like a child who had just discovered where babies came from, Naruto hid quickly back beneath his covers, pulling them high over his head. "What was he thinking?" Naruto asked himself in disbelief. He doubted Itachi had grown any feelings for him in such a short time and Itachi didn't look like the type to act so reckless on them. He could be wrong however, after all he only knew the guy for two days now. More importantly, Naruto was plagued with the unclear gaps of the night before to this morning. Everything after that seemed blank...which only made him more worried.

He didn't drink anything Itachi gave him by hand , but who was he to say the other couldn't have slipped something in through the bar tender. And if that was the case did he somehow end up locked away with Itachi in a blind ecstasy of doom?

"No way you idiot." Naruto bellowed defiantly to himself. "I would have known if something like that happened..." he replied in a coy mumble. There wasn't a way he could tell any of this, but feeling alone should be able to tell him right? He was thinking way into this, that had to be it. But was it wrong of him to wonder how he got home for it was obvious none of it had been a dream?

Naruto didn't have long to contemplate on anything that happened yesterday before he heard a confident knock at his front door. He rose slightly from beneath his covers, staring blankly toward the entrance. He didn't know anyone that would need to be here so early, even Iruka had common curtsey and wouldn't come at ungodly hours. The thought came to Naruto suddenly that the guest might be Itahci himself, come to explain himself for last night. Eager to hear whatever lame brain excuse the jerk had made up, Naruto climbed out of bed and rushed to the door. "I'm coming!" He exclaimed when the knocking had continued profusely.

Naruto didn't care for his appearance any before pulling the wooden door open to reveal himself. But to his disappointment, it had not been the slick and sophisticated looking con-man he had accompanied last night. But that didn't exactly mean he wasn't upset with who he had seen standing in his door way.

"Well, dobe? You going to let me in or just stand there like an idiot?" Sasuke questioned irritatingly. Naruto pulled his wits together and quickly stepped back letting the other in.

"What are you doing here again teme? Don't you have better things to do than come to taunt me so early in the morning?" Naruto question, closing the door behind them. By then he had realized his house was barely in a state of hosting in. It looked as though a Hurricane ran through his apartment. And that wasn't actually the picture Naruto wanted Sasuke to remember each time he thought of him.

But reminded Sasuke would be as he glanced over the hideousness of the small complex. "When's the last time you did some cleaning around here, I know you certainly have the free time to do it." Sasuke pointed out. He turned around once he reached the kitchen to face a flared blond. "But that's hardly the reason I have come here today. 'WE' are going to start your training today." He announced, dropping a pile of books and magazines right on the kitchen table. He was tempted to laugh triumphantly when Naruto burst into unsatisfied groaning. "We shall have none of that dobe. You want the job, so you are going to have to work at it. You can expect me to be here bright and early 'everyday' until you get your act together."

"What?!" Naruto bellowed. "That's not right! Don't I get a break at least one a week?"

Sasuke briefly shook his head. "Hell no dobe. You have two weeks before you are expected back at Orochimaru's. And after seeing your experience, we need all the time we can get."

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** Yay another chapter in! Sorry it took me longer. Time is scarce for me. But I will try to update at least once every week. So please give me your support in reviews! I look forward to them. See you soon.

**PS.** I just putting out a warning for any other fanfic writers here. I had my story 'Brother's Can't Be Trusted' stolen and claimed as another's work on DeviantArt. So I advise you to watch out for a member there named Tekozuru because he has taken other people's work on there as well!


	6. Who Are You? Friend, Foe, or Lover!

**Stage Six  
Who Are You? Friend, Foe, or Lover?!**

As uncooperative as Naruto was normally prone to being, he had agreed rather easily to Sasuke's terms. Perhaps one could say he had alternative motives to being obedient at least once to such an arrogant tutor. But in such an atmosphere, Sasuke would have to admit obedience would be the least of his worries. He truly hated being in unsanitary areas, especially when he knew he did not have to be. Naruto had the opportunity to clean up any time, but he chose not to which irritated the Uchiha more. Regardless of this problem, Sasuke settled himself comfortably at the kitchen table, pulling out his belongings. "Let's get started Naruto, we have a lot to cover before you are ready for the real world." He insisted sternly.

Naruto, not understanding much of Sasuke's urgency, rolled his eyes and stepped back. "I will, I will; just give me a chance to change at least." Naruto protested. He didn't feel a little awkward being in the same clothes he had worn the night before, especially if he was going to be in Sasuke's presence. He hid it well, but he truly did care about not looking like a total idiot in front of Sasuke. "It won't take me long." Naruto advised, humbly walking back to the bathroom.

Spite himself, Sasuke didn't remark on the request. He sighed however and rose up from his seat. If the dobe was going to get himself cleaned up some, then he might as well help the place look equally as decent even without Naruto's consent if that was the case. Believe it or not but it was Uchiha nature to be unusually clean and proper, so much that it could plagued them for long hours if conditions were not to their liking. So when he heard the water start up in the bathroom he got straight to assembling the items in the living room.

Books and magazines were aligned in size order along the wooden coffee table and pillows were fluffed and straightened. Surprisingly enough, Sasuke had even dusted off a few things that would be a lot more noticeable up close. And all the while he was cleaning he never once recalled Naruto stepping out of the bathroom after rooming the shower, to grab himself a clean pair of clothes. Sasuke figured the blond for a fool not to think he would not need anything to cover himself as soon as he finished. That might have been true considering he hadn't even taken a towel out from the closet to set in the bathroom. Such an absentminded personally couldn't be left with such responsibilities as housework, Sasuke thought.

Before too long Sasuke had retraced his steps back into the kitchen to put away forget groceries since two nights ago. He was relieved to see only packets goods were still within bags; so someone must have put up the rest that needed to be put away quickly. Where would Naruto be with Iruka? Sasuke wasn't too pleased with all the cups of ramen he food within the bags. It was obvious the blond wasn't getting a very balanced variety of food in all his meals. He was going make sure that changed along with a lot of other things while he was mentoring Naruto. No pupil of his was going to be a junkie for unhealthy crap like this. And while it looked as though Naruto hadn't a ounce of fat to spare, Sasuke was sure appearances were deceiving in this case as it was with most.

"Hey dobe! Do you think you are forgetting something?!" Sasuke called out loudly after having food a new bottle of shampoo within the groceries. That total space case was going to drive him off the walls before the end of these two weeks he just knew it. He put away the rest o the things, leaving the room in a pretty fair condition. It certainly didn't look like Naruto Uzumaki lived there anymore. However those were the only spaces Sasuke was sure he had free range to. Unguarded territory he had yet to venture into would be the mysterious confines of Naruto's bedroom, which Sasuke feared would only be in a worse shape than the rest of the apartment.

Grabbing the bottle of shampoo he headed down the small hallway and politely knocked at the bathroom door, sure Naruto hadn't heard him the first time. "Naruto!" He called again. He didn't hear any sign that the blond had heard him. The water was still running as heavily as before and the door had yet to open. Groaning in frustration, Sasuke turned the knob and let himself in. With someone like Naruto, he knew the boy was just naive enough to leave the room unlocked. Though it was pretty understandable since he had lived here under his own rules so long. He bet Naruto didn't have a care in the world within his own home.

Sasuke drew his breath in a little raggedy as he stepped into the mist-filled, tiled room. Apparently the teen liked really hot baths, Sasuke had unconscious made a mental note of. His annoyed glare had softened a bit as he spotted the blonde's slender form behind the shower curtain. He could only faintly make out each curve of the boy's body by his silhouette, much to his disappointment. Pools of jet-black ran quizzically over the proportional lines along Naruto's arms and legs as they moved simultaneously in tune. Sasuke could only imagine the scene of water and soft suds riding down every sweetly defined curve and indention of the blonde's body. The only excuse Sasuke could come up with for his gentle panting was the hot steam gathering in the small space of the bathroom.

It only took mere moments for Sasuke to realize he would more like a peeping tom if he did not state his reason for coming in. Clearing his throat loudily, he turned around anxiously. He nearly bit his tongue when he heard Naruto's startled intake of breath. "Oi, dobe can't you remember to do anything. I figured you would need the shampoo, not to mention a towel." Sasuke was tempted to bark as he glowered at fuzzy reflection in the mirror just above the sink. Despite himself he could not keep his eyes from looking on at the blurred form of the blonde within the mirror as he coyly drew back the shower curtain.

"Stop complaining teme." Naruto huffed. "Hand it over if it is such a hassle that is." Naruto added smugly, outreaching his hand to take the bottle. Sasuke hadn't given it much thought until after his mouth already began to move.

"Why don't you get it yourself idiot? I've done enough of your work" he countered rudely.

Naruto's invisible feathers were immediately ruffled and hissed. "Fine, be that way teme!" He growled. He threw back the curtains viciously, nearly making Sasuke turn to see, but he held himself back. Sasuke felt his face heat up even more without the steam when he heard Naruto's wet feet padding across tiled bathroom floor and over to him. Subtly he let his eyes glance up into the foggy mirror as he saw the tan figure approach him from behind. Apparently he had been paying enough attention to notice even the faintest shade of golden yellow below the other's stomach before he was close. In a second, Sasuke had held his breath as he suddenly felt Naruto's wet flesh pressed against the length of him from behind. Even if he only lingered there long enough to jerk the shampoo bottle violently from Sasuke's grip, the water had partially dampened Sasuke's clothes. That only added to the reminder of how close Naruto had actually been to him.

"I guess it would be too much to ask you to fetch me some clothes." Naruto pouted before Sasuke heard him step back into the shower and close the curtain again.

Sasuke rushed out of the room as quickly as he could. Dammit, he hissed within the safe confines of his lustful mind. He would have Naruto beneath him and writhing in pleasure if not for Orochimaru's stupid band on inner-work relations. Even if he were to be successful in seducing such an easy pong, he knew Orochimaru had his weird and mysterious ways of always knowing what he was up to and would surely have him laid off without pay. So for now he would merely have to stay out of temptation's reach, that was simple enough right?

Somehow Sasuke had unknowingly wandered into Naruto's room. He finally snapped out of his perverse thought he recalled Naruto's simple, yet snotty request for clothes. Now in the right mind he took into account the status of the room and oh kami-sama, he had his work cut out for him. Clothes were hanging everywhere! Some were tossed about on the bed and even halfway outside of drawers or off of hangers. To identify which ones were clean and not he would have better look with just grabbing everything and throwing everything into the wash again.

With a dreary sigh, Sasuke pushed back his reluctance and decided to scramble stuff up from the drawers at least there he could be more sure. It wasn't like Naruto would stuff dirty clothes back in, right? Much to Sasuke's amusement, Naruto sure owned a lot of orange clothing, so he had very few choices in which to bring the blond. He settled for a plain orange shirt and loose, faded jeans. That was simple enough, but he became hesitant when he realized he would also be required to get the teen his underwear. It was certainly unbecoming, Sasuke had noticed, that he actually cared about going through the other's things when he was accustomed to showing no respect for anyone else before. Hell, he was a model he got to see naked women and males all the time between shoots and runways. But thinking of that only sparked an excitement in him for when Naruto would be among those people he would get to see. That is if he made it into the business.

His attention dwindled back to the more important issue when he heard the spray of water shut off within the bathroom which signal Naruto was finished showering. In a haste to catch the boy before he stepped out, Sasuke grabbed a vividly colored green pair of boxers before retreating back tot he bathroom. Perhaps he had been a bit to rash, it made him look almost anxious for the sight as he stepped inside. Naruto's beautiful blue eyes directed toward the door as Sasuke appeared. Sasuke took immediate notice to the innocent bewilderment that glimmered in those aquaria orbs when he presented the half-naked blond with a set of clean clothes. In all honesty, Naruto didn't believe Sasuke was actually going to do that for him when he asked.

Naruto paused for a brief moment as he secured the peach towel around his waist before taking up the clothing. "Um, thanks Sasuke..." Naruto chirped softly and almost timidly. He watched in confusion as Sasuke merely nodded like a gentleman and took his leave almost as suddenly as he had come. Naruto, always suspicious when it was not need, suspected Sasuke had been a butler or some sort of domestic worker in a previous life.

By Naruto had finished dressing and came out of the bathroom he food his room more tidy than he had ever seen. He marveled at the sudden largeness of the space he had never recognized before. "Sasuke did all this?" He questioned in a disbelieving tone. Why would that prick want to do something so nice like this? Or perhaps he only did it to rub it in his face. Naruto grumbled silently at that thought before marching back to the kitchen. "Hey teme! What the hell do you think you are doing?!" He yelled out boisterously. "I didn't ask for you to clean up around here! Don't think this means I owe you anything! And if I find anything missing, don't think I won't kick your ass." He threatened.

The confident Uchiha couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's claim to action. "Man dobe, you truly are dumb. If I wanted to rob you of any of those petty belongings you do have, then I would have done it already and more subtly if I might add. Besides you are my pupil now and I refuse to let you live such an inferior life style. I've been meaning to tell you. You are going on a diet Naruto. No more of that crap in a cup. If you want noodles, then you will need to eat it with a balanced meal, one that is actually prepared and not just heated up." Sasuke insisted, stepping away from the stove he had stationed himself at. "I figured you wouldn't want to start today, so I thought I would start you out on something similar. I hope you don't mind spaghetti for lunch today."

With that said, Sasuke drew out a few vegetables from the fridge and lightly dowsed them in water before beginning to chop them up into tiny pieces while water boiled in a pot with noodles. Naruto sneered disgustedly and stopped over. "I don't eat that stuff teme! Vegetables are nasty." Naruto proclaimed, his eyes narrowing as Sasuke ignored him and slipped a few onions into another pot with the sauce. Who did he think he was trying govern his life like this, Naruto thought bitterly.

"Make all the faces you want dobe, but you will eat what I provide for you or you won't eat at all. And I can guarantee that Orochimaru will not hire you if he knew you suddenly turned anorexic." The raven haired teen smiled proudly as he continued. He was pleased with his own efforts when Naruto gave up without much fighting and sat down furiously at the kitchen table. "So how about we begin. Naruto do you have any idea of how broad a model you are going to be if you take this job?" Sasuke asked with light concern. He was all too sure Naruto hadn't given this career that much thought.

Naruto looked at him with blank eyes as if asking what he had meant. "That doesn't sound easy, my shoulders aren't that wide." Naruto commented dumbfounded.

Sasuke sighed softly. "That's not what I meant dobe. I mean like the range of work you will be required to do. If you are any good all type of people will be hiring you for calendars, catalogs, commercials, conventions, tradeshows, corporate mascots, editorials, fashion shows, and even guest starring on TV and music videos." He went into explaining. He stopped for a moment when he could easily see the overwhelming look in the other's eyes. His mind was swimming with all this he had yet to grasp.

"You're pulling my leg, right? I can't do all that." Naruto gasped. A look of despair appeared when he saw Sasuke shake his head. "But that means a lot of people will be counting on me to represent them, right?! What if I screw up, then no one will want to hire me!" Naruto bellowed in worry.

"Calm down Naruto. That's why I'm here. When I'm through with you, the only worries you will have will be choosing which businesses to be a spokes model for." Sasuke assured him proudly. Of course he suddenly reprimanded himself for those encouraging words when he had wanted just the other day to crush the boy into the dirt to prove his own worth. They were competitors for the top after all.

Satisfied with that statement Naruto coyly nodded and settled down. "I guess you are right..." Naruto reached over across the table, grabbing an interesting looking magazine and started to flip through them. He studied the models' appearance closely, seeming to be in a deep haze within his mind. Before he realized it there was suddenly a bowel of spaghetti set in front of him. His eyes shoot up quickly, staring at Sasuke intensely before he sat down with his own bowl of food on the opposite side of the table. Slowly his gaze turned back to the redden noodles set before him. He grabbed a fork and childishly picked at the meal for there were far more vegetables than he could count within the sauce. "I thought I told you I didn't want all these vegetables teme." Naruto pouted. "Take it back and get me some real food." He insisted, pushing the bowel forward arrogantly.

Sasuke held a nonchalant expression and pulled the other's bowl closer. "And I told you if you don't eat my food you eat nothing." With that he overturned the bowl so that it poured into his own and he set the now emptied dish in front of Naruto again before continuing to eat his own meal. Naruto was instantly infuriated with this response.

"Hey teme! Get me something to eat! You are in my house I think you can humble yourself to do something right by me!" Naruto growled, shoving the bowl back towards Sasuke with the intent to have it filled. "For Kami's sake you didn't even put meat in the sauce so how do you expect me to eat this crap?" Naruto huffed, crossing his arms. Sasuke, having dealt with annoying children ironically enough, ignored Naruto's selfish replies and kept eating.

Before long the blond was fed up with not being acknowledged or fed. "Fine be that way jerk!" Naruto jumped from his seat and reached over for Sasuke's bowl, trying to take back what was once his. Sasuke drew back instantly, slapping the greedy tan hand that approached him. "Give it back now Sasuke!" Naruto demanded reaching once more only to have the same slap on the wrist as before. He was growing short tempered with Sasuke's antics and would not stand for it any longer. He moved from his seat swiftly and came over to the other side of the table where Sasuke held his meal hostage. He was starved since he hadn't eaten breakfast yet anyway. "Hand it over now!" He groaned in a menacing tone.

Sasuke stood up as well, trying to move from the blond. This time Naruto followed after him quickly, lunging forward and grabbing a handful of spaghetti just as Sasuke tried to get it out of reach of him. "What the-?! Naruto stop that!" He hollered as the blond ignorantly shoved the few noodles he had managed to steal into his mouth. No longer tolerant of Naruto's childish behavior, Sasuke pushed the blond back viciously. "That's disgusting you little pig!"

That had merely been the spark to ignite the flame of rebellion between too as Naruto tried to repeat the action. Sasuke, now prepared, moved hurriedly out of the way of Naruto's hand. For the next few moments it looked as though the two were going through a sacrificial dance to the gods. Wherever Sasuke treaded, Naruto was sure to follow in a less graceful ritual of steps. He nearly tripped over a chair trying to tackle the raven haired teen. The next time he hadn't missed.

Naruto charged straight for Sasuke, his hands reached high to steal more of the forbidden food. But with all the extra weight and attempt to balance a heavy bowl of spaghetti above his head, Sasuke had quickly lost his footing. A wave of yelling could be heard several doors down in the apartment complex the next moment. More frightening was the sudden loud crashing and thumps emitting from the same room.

"Look what you've done now idiot!" Sasuke shouted, viciously pulling at the now soiled blond locks of his opponent as he struggled to keep on top. But Naruto was one slippery eel, always managing to wrestle Sasuke so that he ended up bottom again. By now both were covered in a mess of noodles and staining red sauce. Sasuke had snapped when most of the sauce ended up in his precious hair. Some time after that Naruto could recall having the meal shoved down his pants, which sent him into a blind fury as well. And before they both knew it, they were rolling about on the floor trying to kill each other while the broken shards of the dish remained ignored on the cool kitchen floor.

"Shut up teme! You should have just given me what I wanted!" Naruto roared, clumsy clawing away at Sasuke's face since the other had started to treat his head like a weed that needed to be removed. The two had been so involved they didn't take any notice to the sound of the front door being opened, the footsteps heading for the kitchen, or the loud gasp of whatever unexpected onlookers had come.

"Naruto!" the two had vaguely heard before they felt hands grab them. Naruto screamed angrily as strong arms came around his waist and hoisted him off of Sasuke. "Calm down now!"

"Let me go!" Naruto argued, his arms and legs flailing like a wild tornado. He already knew that the only person who would ever interrupt any of his quarrels would be Iruka. He gave a beastly growl when he saw Kakashi roughly pull Sasuke up onto his feet. "Don't help that bastard!" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke lunged forward as if to punch the blond, but Kakashi held him back tightly. "Will you two give it a rest. Good grief, I haven't seen you this riled up since your classmates soaked your underwear in meat juice during gym." Kakashi softly chuckled. Naruto sneered and settled down only a bit, growling much like a pissed off cat. He didn't like that memory so much since the kids knew he had to walk by a dog pound on the way home and would be chased by those savage beast.

"So who wants to explain themselves?" Iruka asked in a parenting tone.

Immediately the two boys pointed to each and screamed "he started it!" in unison.

Iruka and Kakashi both sighed. How wrong they would be to even think this would be the end. Nope, this was only the beginning.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Lol, I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I had fun writing it. Thanks to all of you who reviewed! They give me such spirit, I look forward to comments words from you all!


	7. Mixing Mischief with Pleasure

**Stage Seven  
Mixing Mischief with Pleasure**

Kakashi and Iuka certainly weren't expecting the load of crap they got for an excuse by the two teens that had just made a train wreck of Naruto's kitchen. Iuka, always trying to get to the bottom of things and solve everyone else's problems insisted each of them tell their side of the story. Of course each of them had stories completely different from one another. Naruto accused Sasuke of starving him and coming over just to eat him out of home. Sasuke accused Naruto of being ungrateful after all he had done for him. Despite the fact Sasuke was a complete stranger to them; his excuse was much more believable than Naruto's.

"But Iuka how can you not believe me?! You've known me longer!" Naruto argued when he heard Iuka had taken Sasuke's side on this. He was disgraced to see his own family had turned him down and to be on Sasuke's side, the rotten, no good, prick that had no manners toward his host!

Iuka chuckled lightly and rubbed the back of his head. "Come now Naruto aren't you overreacting just a bit. I didn't exactly say I didn't believe you, I just said his story makes more sense. And having known you as long as I have, I have learned you tend to stretch the truth quite a bit in your favor." He pointed out almost nervously when he got a ferocious glare from the blond.

Sasuke smiled proudly and stuck his tongue back at the other. "See dobe, it is all your fault and it always will be." He insisted. Naruto was just about to lunge across the room to attack Sasuke once more, but Kakashi caught him quickly in a vice grip.

"Easy runt, we can't have this guest of yours suing us for any harm, now can we?" Kakashi teased, pretending to be in favor of Naruto's strength and abilities to kick Sasuke's ass. But they all knew the unlikihood of that. But it was the only way to appease the blond; petting his lively ego.

"Alright, enough now you two. This place is a mess and it's not going to get any clearner with you boys fooling around." Iuka commanded, clapping his hands to grab their attention. As much as Naruto would have liked to disagree with the very man who had just sided with the enemy, he didn't want to have a home that stayed this messy. Seeing the blond take a deep sigh and pull back from Sasuke, Iuka was sure the issue had been handled. "Well how about you go get cleaned off Sasuke-kun. We start off cleaning here." Iuka insisted, being that Sasuke was the guest and didn't deserve the mess Naruto had put him through. The raven was very grateful and gave a polite nod before taking his leave toward the bathroom. Naruto of course wasn't satisfied with that. If Sasuke could contribute to the mess why couldn't he help clean it up?

"I think I'll go help him" Kakashi added as he sneakily slipped away after the teen. Hard as it was to believe, Kakashi hadn't fallen subject to any of Iruka's reforms. It was always Iuka intention to clean up Kakashi's act and help him even with his tardiness, but nothing seemed to work for his laziness as of yet. Iuka smiled weakly and shook his head. He will never fully understand that man.

Sasuke was staring at his reflection hopelessly when Kakashi found him. He had never seen anything so pathetic. Sasuke held firm, gloomy black eyes locked to the strands of spaghetti draping from his once glossy locks like ice-sickles. He was going to get Naruto back if it was the last thing he did. Just look at how the meat clumped together and matted his hair as if held by gum. His routine for hair care was simply too long and important to him for him to put up with crap like this from that brat. He was almost so withdrawn he didn't notice when Kakashi had came in after him.

"Was it worth it?" Kakashi intruded suddenly startling Sasuke and he nearly fell over in shock. The Uchiha quickly turned on his heels to face Kakashi and leaned against the sink.

"W-what?"

"Was coming here all worth it? I know you have to be here for a reason. Not to put our little ray of sunshine down, but he never brings friends over." Kakashi pointed out, crossing his arms and leaning back on the doorframe. Sasuke quirked up a brow in curiosity. Even if he found Naruto annoying sometimes, he was finding it pretty hard to believe he never had a friend over. The blond really did seem fun-loving and easy to like. "So what are you looking for here Sasuke-kun...?" Kakashi asked, putting emphasis on the other's name.

A tinge of pink set into the pale tone of the teen as he straightened his posture. He had nothing to be ashamed of, he had done nothing wrong. Yet why did he feel so embarrassed and guilty as if he were hiding something? He was forbidden by Orochimaru from having any alternative motives for hanging with Naruto, so that was something that didn't need to be troubled over. "I expect you to already know Naruto wants to become a model, no?" Kakashi nodded. "Well the business is not exactly his forte so I am mentoring him until he can impress our company." Sasuke explained.

"Is that so? And do you think he stands a chance?" Kakashi questioned.

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly. "He has the body for it, but that mouth will certainly offend a lot of higher-ups." Sasuke chuckled.

"That's rather cocky for you to say when you barely know him." Kakashi brought up knowingly. Sasuke went silent for a moment, realizing he was talking to someone who was specifically important to Naruto.

"And you do?" Sasuke questioned. "Who are you actually to him? You two look nothing alike so I'm sure close relatives is pretty doubtful." Sasuke replied shamelessly. He truly didn't care too much about how offensive he was being. Lucky Kakashi didn't take it personally and reframed from scolding the teen on his words.

"Well if you think it is that important to know when you obviously have no intention of becoming someone important to Naruto yourself..." Kakashi sarcastically mentioned. "I and Iuka are his adoptive parents." Kakashi clarified, instantly erupting Sasuke's curiosity about the situation. Kakashi knew that the boy was no doubt thinking on the fact that two men were Naruto's guardian rather than the typical female and male pairings tradition favored so much.

Figures he would have a family like this; Sasuke thought inwardly. He had been given the first impression that Naruto was strange from the start. Not that being raised by a gay couple would really affect anyone, but he knew the environment was certainly...different. But at least he gained something from this little talk. He was encouraged by the thought of Naruto being comfortable with guys being together. That would make it a little easier for him seduce the sunspot. Of course Sasuke had no intention of following after Orochimaru's warnings in the long run. This opportunity was simply too good to pass up after all.

"Well if you don't mind Sasuke. I came in here to help you out. I can only imagine how uncomfortable it feels to have spaghetti in your hair like that" he half chuckled with upturned eyes. Sasuke didn't find it funny in the least, but allowed the older man to approach and help none the less.

**--**

**"**So Naruto, where were you last night?" Iuka asked while wiping down the floor with a mop as Naruto scrubbed the table and counter. Iuka was having a hard time adjusting with the thought that Naruto was suddenly the social butterfly he had never been before. Already he had a second 'friend' he had yet to hear about. Regardless of how old and independent Naruto was becoming, he couldn't get over his motherly nature so easy. He wanted to protect the blond as best he could. As long as strangers were constantly walking in and out of this place, it would be impossible for him to stop worrying.

Naruto paused for a moment, obviously in thought. "Oh yeah. Itachi took me out for dinner. Did you guys stand me up at the restaurant? You weren't there like you promised. And since I ran into Itachi, he offered to buy me something to eat at a club." Naruto simplified absentmindedly. This didn't put Iruka's mind at any ease since he still hadn't been informed of this Itachi guy who apparently was good enough friends with Naruto to not look suspicious taking him out for food.

"And who is this Itachi guy? He came here late last night to drop you off. Did you have too much to drink?" Iuka pushed on with his investigation. He didn't think Naruto was one for drinking until he pasted out, but that was all he could gather when strangers were dropping off his unconscious son at the door.

Suddenly without warning, Naruto's mind drifted back to the incident and his face flushed a vivid red almost as quickly as the memory had arrived. Surely Itachi hadn't made a pass at him, but who randomly went around kissing people you barely knew? "Well, uh...I met Itachi on the subway the other night. We only talked for awhile, but he assured me he would be looking out for me when my career shoots off." The blond replied. As for why he was unconscious, he couldn't answer truthfully since he honestly didn't know. He could have sworn something knocked him out but that might just be his imagination. Lucky Naruto didn't have to worry about Iuka asking him much more; the phone rang loudly through the apartment.

Hating to be interrupted, Iuka sighed grossly and walked over to the phone. "Hello?" He answered. Even though he didn't live with Naruto he was still accustomed to answering his phone when time permitted it. Naruto noticed the look of annoyance fade beneath seriousness as Iuka listened to the other end. Automatically the blond knew the call was from work. In cases that the office can't reach Kakashi and Iuka at home or on their cell, they called Naruto's home. He didn't mind too much. If he went on without having any calls for too long he would feel occasionally alone and unloved. After all people who cared would always want to talk to you are ask if you were alright. At least that was Naruto's justification of the matter.

Shortly after receiving some apparently disturbing information Iuka hung up firmly. "Kakashi!" Iuka called from the kitchen. Naruto shuddered with nervousness. He could tell just by the tone in the man's voice that the news was not good. Kakashi could sense that just as well, after all he came dashing into the room the next second. "Kakashi there's been another homicide. The MO' is different but the victims are closely similar." Iuka explained.

"That makes it the four one in less than two weeks." Kakashi remarked with slight surprise. "If it's the same guy he works fast." With that said, Kakashi anxiously grabbed his coat. "We better hurry too." Iuka nodded and did the same.

"Sorry Naruto, we'll see you in the morning. Oh, and make sure Sasuke-kun leaves just as he came." Iuka insisted with a cold glare. In other words Naruto was responsible for laundry if not dry cleaning. Crap!

"This sucks." Naruto huffed as soon as the two were out the door. He had every right to be upset, after all he had just finished cleaning up when he and Sasuke broke out into a fight and now it looks like he would be washing up again. Not only that, the stupid Uchiha was going to be staying a little longer to tidy up as well. Naruto was sure Iuka would kill him if he knew he let Sasuke go home as he was now.

"Hey teme!"

"What is it?" Sasuke answered with a short growl as he stepped into the room. He was carefully drying out the droplets of water from his hair with a towel. And much to Naruto's disapproval he wore nothing but his silky dark blue boxers. Despite himself, Naruto thought Sasuke was in great shape. Hell he deserved to call himself a model! Crap! Naruto quickly scorned himself for the thought especially when this was his rival and not a very nice one at that.

"Call your folks and tell them you'll be home a little late. I'll wash your clothes." Naruto insisted. He marched by, rudely bumping his shoulder across Sasuke's as he came by. Sasuke thought nothing of it and merely shook his head.

As pointless as he thought it was Sasuke grabbed the phone to call home. He never bothered to do it before since Itachi was rarely home to answer and he doubted his brother would even care if he somehow managed to be there. Itachi was simply too caught up in his own life to care about Sasuke. Sasuke violently punched in the numbers to the Uchiha house before grabbing a chair and sitting by the phone. He listened to it ring several times with a menacing frown on his face. Not surprising; the answering machine picked it up instead.

"Itachi is most likely not at home at the moment and I frankly couldn't give a damn. Leave a message after the beep and we will get back to you when we remember...beep" Sasuke listened to his monologue voice on the other end. Now that he heard it himself he felt pretty irritated with it, but he did feel pretty pissed that day he recorded it.

With a deep breath, Sasuke began, "hey Onii-sama. I know you can't come to the phone right now, but if you suddenly decide to wonder why I am not home before you, I'm at a...friend's place." The raven haired teen hesitated for a moment, his eyes smoldering with a lonely look. "Umm...anyway...I just wanted you to know...I'll see you at home" He replied softly before hanging up. His eyes lingered on the phone before he removed his hand. A sense of stupidity just rushed over him. Why did he just do that? He would most likely hear that message when he returned home before Itachi ever hears it. After all...when was the last time he ever gave a damn about his litter brother?

"Does your brother work a lot?"

Sasuke immediately cringed in shock when he suddenly heard the voice. He turned quickly to find Naruto staring at him from the doorway. A sympathetic look was obvious in the blonde's deep blue eyes. A sneer was the only returning look Sasuke could return. "I doubt he does." Sasuke huffed, turning back in the seat to stand up properly. He wouldn't be the least bit surprised if Itachi partied sun-down to sun-up.

Naruto quirked up a curious brow. "So you really don't care what he does?" He questioned only to earn a firm nodded from he stubborn Uchiha. "Regardless if you care about him, I'm sure he cares about you." Naruto stated without warning. A soft smile came to his lips and Sasuke felt a sudden disgust mixed with self-pity. "I will even prove it to you if you want." This really intruded the Uchiha.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Sasuke questioned, crossing his arms. Naruto got a mischievous gleam in his eyes before his foxish smile returned.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** Omg! I took so long TT You have my deepest apologies. I've just been busy with finals for school. But it all ends next week for me. After that I have all summer to make sure I get in earlier updates, yay! Unfortunately I might not make an update until after next weekend. I'm going to an anime convention then and I haven't finished my costumes yet. Soon I will update sooner than last time! Please review and tell me what you think feel free to guess what Naruto has on mind, its so much fun guessing and reading what you all have to say!


	8. Bloody Gateway

**Stage Eight  
Bloody Gateway**

The night had come fairly quick. In fact Naruto found these past few days flying by much quicker than the rest he had ever recorded. The sun was setting and he was stuck behind a irritatingly noisy washing machine. As was normal, he was upholding his promise to Iruka and was going to make sure Sasuke left his home the way he had come: clean and bitchy. After shoving Sasuke's as well as his clothes away into the machine, Naruto headed back to his room. Despite what the little red demon on his shoulder said, he didn't want to have Sasuke sitting around in his home naked the entire time.

"No complaining about my clothes." Naruto grumbled as he stepped back into the living room. He wasn't use to lending out his clothing to others, but it was the least he could do after trashing Sasuke like before. Naruto casually handed the raven sitting on his couch with nothing but a throw rug to cover his naked rear, an enlarged bright orange T-shirt and green boxers. He didn't worry too much about the size seeing as him and Sasuke were of about the same build except for height, much to Naruto's dislike.

Jet black orbs glowered at the blinding articles of clothing for a moment before directing to the blond. "Whatever dobe." Sasuke retorted, grabbing the clothes without much convincing. "Your just lucky I'm not making you pay dry cleaning. I'm already going against my instinct by staying here. Just being in the same room with you makes me irritable." He huffed in a low voice. Despite his rude words, Sasuke knew they held no truth what so ever. In fact he had never felt so at peace or comfortable in a long time. Being around someone like Naruto, who had no standards and expectations one must live up to, made it relatively easy to be yourself.

"How so teme?" Naruto questioned with a bland look.

His answer was a indecisive shrug. "You're like bad luck waiting to happen. And after hearing your 'oh so great plan' I'm even more sure of that. I hate the plan already since it consist of me staying here for the night; at least that's what you claim is needed for the plan." Sasuke taunted, giving Naruto a suspicious look.

"what are you trying to say teme?!" Naruto burst out. He grabbed a pillow from the couch and slapped Sasuke eagerly in the head. "Why the hell would I 'want' you to stay any longer than what is necessary?! You're nothing more than a pain in the ass."

At this Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. He stood up quickly with sudden elegance and was mere centimeters from Naruto. "If you want...I'll show you just how big a pain in the ass I can be..." He whispered in a suave voice that made every nerve in Naruto's body tingle with fear and excitement at once. Sasuke took great pleasure in how sudden the teen's face brightened with red.

"Ah! Teme, stop being such a pervert!" Naruto shouted, instantly shoving Sasuke back onto the couch. Sasuke laughed amusingly at how flustered Naruto was. "Just get dressed and go to bed already!" The blond growled, marching to the closet and tossing a blanket and pillow over toward Sasuke without care if it hit him. In fact Naruto was hoping it hit him, but he didn't stay to see before he marched down to his room and slammed the door.

"Stupid dobe..." Sasuke chuckled. This was going to be great fun. With a satisfied sigh, Sasuke stood back up. It didn't take him long to slip away into Naruto's clothes and set up his temporary bed on the couch.

The night would be long, Sasuke was sure. Naruto haven't hesitated to tell him the plan he had concocted so conveniently for him. Personally Sasuke thought it was ridiculous and wouldn't fool Itachi for a moment, but he would give the blond a chance to get it out of his system. At least let him think he was helping. A softness set in the Uchiha's eyes as he laid down. What if, just if...Itachi actually did worry about him once they went through with this? It was unlikely, but he couldn't help feel a pinch of excitement out of it. It had been so long since he had extracted any emotions from Itachi anyway. It couldn't hurt to try. Sasuke felt a sudden pain in his heart at these thoughts. They were foolish in themselves. Why would he want any concern from a guy like Itachi? Why would he want to be acknowledged by a person like that...especially after what he did...?

"I'm an idiot..." Sasuke sucked his teeth and leaned over to turn off the lights of the lamp by the couch. "Hell would freeze over before Itachi ever gave a damn about anyone." He mumbled to himself as he slipped into sleep.

……..  
_"Father! I did it! I finally did!" He ran actually toward the large home painted in white. He thrust open the front door, not recognizing the fact it was already unlocked. "Father, I told you I would and I did!" The young boy cried anxiously as he scaled up the long stair way. His breath came in short pants and huffs. Perhaps it was his excitement that made him heedless to the cold and eerie atmosphere. He raced to the office he had known his father to lock himself away in for hours at a time. But this time when he entered a soul could not be found. "Father?" Sasuke questioned._

_Worry began to set in. "Mother?" He started, racing back toward the kitchen downstairs. If he could not be there to finally give him the long await approval he had been wanting, his mother would never turn him down. "Mother!" He came to the kitchen only to find it just as empty and desolate as the room upstairs. Dishes were left in place as if being arranged for a meal. Vegetables were set out among the counter to be cleaned. The feeling he felt at that moment was indescribable; an incredible loneliness almost. _

_"Mother?" He chirped once more. His small feet hesitated before taking a step toward the back door. He could always find her there in her garden. Where the flowers and the fruits made their home, she was always among them. He walked out; his heading doubled, quadrupled as every blade of grass crumpled beneath his weight. A bomb lowered into the pit of his stomach as he stood before a single white rose bush. The beautiful flowers with once a pure shine to them were splattered with blood, and now had a new fertilizer to feed them._

_"Mother?" can his cracking voice. Sasuke kneeled and reached for the pale, motionless form on the ground. She would nourish this garden as she always had, but not only with her heart...her entire being. "M-Mother...please...wake up..." he found himself saying as he placed his hands at her soft side and pushed gently. Her elegant neck that made the perfect cradle for his young tears in times of crisis was reddened with a thick layer of blood. It kept flowing from the slash across. "Mother!" He cried, bowing to hug her quickly. Her body was limp in his arms yet so warm as if Satan had just left after the kill._

_"Sasuke..." a soft whisper came._

_The frail body jumped up in a shock, his head turning quickly around. His eyes were mere beads as they stared back into empty orbs. A minute had gone by before he could absorb the scene. Itachi, his older brother, was covered in blood. His cheeks smeared with it and his hands. Oh my god his hands... "I-itachi...what did you do?" Sasuke hated to ask when all he could see was a dripping red cooking knife in his brother's right hand. _

_"He wouldn't stop Sasuke...he wouldn't stop..." Itachi whispered. His eyes focused on nothing and he looked so dazed, which only added to the suspicion Sasuke had. But instead the boy turned in the direct his brother faced. Just a few feet away laid his father. His mouth wide open and a poodle forming from behind. _

_"Itachi?" Sasuke rose and faced his brother. "What did you do?!" He yelled hysterically. He needed to know. He had to know. Why?_

_Itachi lowed his head and stared fascinatingly at his hands now sainted in crimson. "It was easy Sasuke...it was easy to kill him. I only had to stick it in once." He murmured. "I only wanted him to stop, but he wouldn't." Sasuke reframed from yelling when he saw a smile grace his brothers lips. "She cried Sasuke, she cried for him to stop. He wouldn't. I couldn't let him get away...not after what he did to her. I had to do something." The knife slipped from his hands. "It was just so easy Sasuke. It only took one try...and he stopped..."  
_

"Sasuke?"

Darkness appeared suddenly. And before Sasuke knew it he was staring up at a ceiling. All of a sudden his setting adjusted. He realized his breathing had quickened and for some reason the pillow just at his neck and side were soaked with a coldness. He didn't believe it at first, but he sat up slowly and wiped the tears that had lingered there.

"Was is a bad dream?"

Sasuke shuddered hearing the question so suddenly and jerked to the side. His eyes widened to find Naruto kneeling close beside the couch as if he had been staring at him intensely in his sleep. "What are you doing here dobe?!" Sasuke asked harshly, scooting back into a comfortable position.

Honestly Naruto didn't take offense to the rudeness this time as his eyes were downcast to the floor and he held his hands tightly together. "Well...I couldn't sleep...your were screaming in your sleep..." Naruto confessed, feeling more shame for the Uchiha than he had felt for himself. "I can only imagine it was really terrifying...you were calling out for your parents."

Sasuke looked on edge for a moment as if he wanted to straggle Naruto for simply mentioning it, but the feeling faded as he noticed more concern than pity in the other's eyes. "I'm fine. it was nothing more than a dream...so go back to bed." He sighed. He jerked the covers up to his shoulder and laid back down with his back to Naruto.

"Sasuke...I don't blame you..."

In a second Sasuke was sitting up again and glaring at the blond. "What are you talking about now dobe? I told you nothing was wrong. I'm fine. Dreams are dreams."

Naruto's smile was weak but meaningful. He stood up and shook his head. "I guess you are right...but it's pretty hard to hide the pain of loss from one who is familiar with it himself."

"What are you talking about?! I haven't lost anything. Maybe you should mind your own business dobe!" Sasuke hissed. Naruto didn't counter and merely walked away. He had a feeling Sasuke never got along with others well enough to be comfortable with telling the truth. And even though he was harshly rejected for his concern, he couldn't help but feel appeased with knowing...he wasn't alone. Sasuke knew how it felt he was sure. The tone of his voice just now, it was so familiar. Naruto could allow himself to favor someone he was similar to. Sasuke would certainly be a worthy enough rival for him.

"That idiot." Sasuke grumbled, glaring daggers at the blonde's retreating form. "Who does he think he is, acting like he knew me?" He laid back down, pressing his head into the pillow. "I'm no charity case. I'm not a weakling..."

…….

_Smoldering black eyes stared at the stream as ribbons of red flowed along its once clear banks. The water splashed softly as hands and legs cleansed themselves. Sasuke could only watch as he sat on the outer bank. He was captivated by Itachi's strong silence. Even though he looked so steadfast as he washed away the blood Sasuke could only find his brother's eyes saddening. "Itachi..." he murmured softly, cupping his knees close to his chest, "you had to right?" _

_Itachi paused, straightening to face the boy. He could only imagine how terrifying a sight it was for a boy of the young age of nine. "We do what we can to protect something important to us." Itachi spoke clearly and sternly. He watched the boy's expression of quiet surprise._

_"But didn't you want to protect him too? You could have found a way to save them both, right? I'm sure he didn't mean it. Father would ne-"_

_"Don't excuse him!" Itachi yelled suddenly, breaking the boy's spirit. "I wish I would have killed him sooner! Don't you get it Sasuke? He deserved to die! All he ever did was hurt us!"_

_"B-but..."_

_"Until you realize how fragile a life is you will never be strong enough to accept it!" Itachi accused. "It was his life for hers, simple as that." He stumped forward, thrashing the water with his legs as he came toward Sasuke. "You want to forgive him for what he did?!" Itachi asked, jerking Sasuke by the head. The boy whimpered in pain as he kneeled forward. "Your weak with pity for the low beast of the earth Sasuke. What would you have done if you saw him? If you had to watch him her hurt would you just stand by or give that bloody bastard what he deserved?!" Itachi pressed on._

_Tears fled to the boy's eyes. "I don't know!" He answered only to be released quickly with disgust. "He...was our father Itachi...family..." He cried. "You can't ask me to kill family for family!" _

_"Pathetic..." Itachi hissed. He stepped back. "A weakling like you would never make any sacrifices for another if it meant tarnishing your own life." The sixteen year old growled viciously and marched off, leaving his brother dead for all he cared._

_"Itachi..." Sasuke sighed, turning over onto his back to stare at the ceiling. "Is that when you stopped caring...about everything?" Perhaps, he thought, he would find out soon enough. Itachi had to still have a heart even after all he went through._

**--**

"No! Please stop! No!"

A wicked smirk graced the reddened lips. Eyes like pools of blood shown brightly in the near darkness as they held great amusement. He couldn't help but admire his handy work. "What is one less meaningless life in this world?" He taunted. He let the bloody pipe slip from his gloved hand. His bare fingers of the opposite hand lightly caressed the crimson face of his victim as he gathered droplets of blood. Recoiling, his tongue ran along the red finger tips and he chuckled lowly.

**To Be Continued...**

** A/N:** sorry for the wait, but I finally got it in. I had a great time at the anime convention so now I'm refreshed and ready to write more. Please review, I look forward to them. See you soon.


	9. When Fools Rush In

**Stage Nine  
When Fools Rush In**

The night was silent and chilly. If people listened carefully they could catch the gentle hooting of an owl or a few bugs chirping. But in a city as lovely as this one, rarely did anyone stop to enjoy their surroundings. Itachi on the other hand, was lucid with boredom and exhaustion. His mind was floating about and he had all the time to listen to the night sounds. With a little sigh he balanced his chin in his palm as he leaned against the armrest of the backseat. Kisame noticed the other's dismal mood almost instantly. He glanced casually into the rear view mirror to see his co-worker looking out the window with melancholy eyes.

"What's gotten you into such a damper Itachi?" he asked with a slight snicker. He truly didn't care to know, but finding out would be more interesting than driving the other male around without saying a word. He had been bitter the first few years when he joined the Akatsuki and was immediately assigned to be Itachi's partner. How unfortunate that such a title was only a fancy way of saying the male's chauffer. He rarely got to enjoy any of the kills himself. He was merely a dog for Itachi's uses. But by now he had gotten use to the treatment and he almost stopped complaining about each assignment he didn't get to participate in. The least Itachi could do for him is enjoy the kill since he can not himself.

Itachi barely looked Kisame's way. "It's all nothing but a huge disappointment. I could have sworn Hitsugi would be a more amusing target but the old pig even crawled on his knees begging for what was left of his pointless existence. How the hell am I suppose to enjoy myself when they give up so easily Kisame?" Itachi asked with mock panic.

Kisame rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Maybe you should take a break for now Itachi. You know how the saying goes...you don't know what you had until it's gone. A few weeks without killing will have you bloodthirsty and itching for more in no time." Kisame suggested. Of course the only thing on his mind was filling in for Itachi on his leave of absence. It would finally give him a chance to show off his stuff to the Akatsuki. Maybe they would even place him in charge of their group.

"And what would you suppose I do with all that free time Kisame?" Itachi questioned in a stern voice. "Living a regular life would be more boring than this. Your ideas are stupid. Next time keep your thoughts to yourself." Itachi commanded idly. He lightened in mood when he saw them finally pull up to the Uchiha estate. It was a truly marvelous three story mansion: 20 bedrooms and 15 and a half baths. The space was seldom used, so it was just a waste by Itachi's opinion. Despite how much he despised it he knew how much it had meant to his ambitious family. Besides, he didn't quite feel like moving anyway.

Itachi didn't even wait for Kisame to come out and open the door for him. He was in need of a good shower seeing as how his clothes were dosed in blood. He let himself in, leaving the door open for Kisame to come in as well. Kisame growled, following the male inside. he knew it was always better to wait out all the excitement police caused by staying at a home other than his own. He plopped down onto the living room couch as he watched Itachi stroll up the stairs to his bedroom. Kisame's eyes strolled casually around the room until they fell upon a simple answering machine; it's red light flashing. "Hey Itachi you got a message!" Kisame called out to the other.

That was no surprise to Itachi. Work always called him at home because they were hopelessly lost without his guidance. Usually he erased all messages before hearing them out, but Kisame, who's boredom was the boss of him, decided to press the play back button. Itachi's ears twitched with annoyance as the machine beeped and began the long list of messages. The shower he got in the shower the sooner he could drown out their voices.

He stripped off his white dress shirt after undoing his tie. Everything would definitely have to be burned. But it was no concern to him, he had enough money to buy a new outfit everyday. Itachi paused as the next message suddenly played.

"_Hey Onii-sama. I know you can't come to the phone right now, but if you suddenly decide to wonder why I am not home before you, I'm at a...friend's place_." Itachi rose a curious brow at hearing this. Sasuke rarely left the house with the exception to go to work and he certainly never went to any of his friend's homes. The main reason being he didn't have any friends to visit. Sasuke knew this better than anyone. So the message had grabbed his attention. "_Umm...anyway...I just wanted you to know...I'll see you at home_."

Curiosity had gotten the best Itachi this round. Before he undressed completely, he stepped back out of his room. He crossed the hall and knocked briefly on the oak door in front of him. After receiving no answer, he opened it up to find the room empty. So Sasuke was really out? It was strange, almost unheard of. Usually Sasuke brought back all his flings to the house where he could screw them and kick them out afterward. There were even a few times he bothered taking a room at the hotel. But he had always returned home before the night was through. Itachi gazed at the clock on the nightstand. It was already past three in the morning, hours past Sasuke's usual curfew. And he truly believed Sasuke wouldn't leave a message to tell him he was at a friend's. Perhaps something was really wrong here.

Kisame noted Itachi's peculiar behavior when he came up to the other's room. "What's got you Itachi? Never heard a message before?" Kisame mocked.

Itachi gave the other a stern look before turning away. "Of course. But even I know Sasuke has no friends to hang out with over night."

Kisame couldn't help laughing at that. "Wow Itachi, that's harsh. You'd think as his older brother you'd have a little more faith in him than that."

"I'm merely stating the truth Kisame." Itachi said blandly. "Sasuke is not exactly the social type despite having a magnet to reel in women with ease."

Kisame shrugged. "So I guess this means you don't believe him then?"

"..."

**--**

Morning was in adequately refreshing for Sasuke, which was unusual. Rolling over to spread out on what he imagined was his queen sized bed with dark blue silk sheets and ridiculously large pillows, he soon found out he was not at home being that he fell right onto the floor. "What the-?!" He growled, throwing head up as if expecting someone to have pushed him off. Rolling off the bed never happened to him especially with such a large bed and the fact that he was a very peaceful sleeper.

"Well good morning to you too Princess." Naruto chuckled, stepping out of the kitchen. Sasuke groaned and turned to face the blond. How the hell did he end up here? Even though the memories of last night were slowly resurfacing he couldn't believe he had actually spent the night some where outside of home. Sasuke gave Naruto a vicious glare as he walked over and stripped the blankets from the couch. "Hey look if your pissed about not sleeping in some overpriced waterbed then I couldn't give a damn. But I'm sure you'll find it all worth it once I tell you who called this morning..." Naruto began giving his foolish smile. He held up the phone proudly and watched as a look of surprise appeared on the Uchiha's face.

"You're not serious! He wouldn't call back!" Sasuke abruptly stated, snapping out of his astonishment. Naruto was pulling his leg. Itachi wouldn't call a stranger's house looking for him especially so early in the morning. that would have meant he had to have heard the answering machine which was less than one to a million percentage of probability.

"On the contrary, he left a message." Naruto added, tossing the cordless phone to the dazed raven. He couldn't help chuckle as he marched back into the kitchen to fix him some morning ramen. So much for Sasuke being the calm collect person he thought he was. When it came to his brother he seemed just like everyone else, reacting to the littlest thing.

Sasuke earnestly brought the phone up to his ear after setting it to play back messages. "Hello? Sasuke I just wanted to make sure you were still at your...friend's house. You didn't come back last night so I just wanted to know where you were..."

"You see. I told you it would work." Naruto replied excitedly. "And now that we have him hooked it's time to reel him in." He insisted.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Sasuke suddenly asked. He wasn't too sure he liked where this was going. He already pretty got what he wanted. Itachi had called back which meant he was a little worried about him. As far as he cared, it proved Itachi wasn't just some robot living under the same roof as him. Anything more and he was sure Itachi was going to kill him too. It was already a definite that Naruto had sealed his fate by interfering. Itachi never liked nose people getting into his business.

"Get dressed and I'll show you." Naruto demanded eagerly. He rushed back to his own room to get dressed for the day. Sasuke watched in total confusion. How could someone be so excited about mischief like this boy? Despite having the feeling that this wasn't going to end well, Sasuke rose up and retrieved his clothes he had yesterday from the dryer. Naruto better not get them into deep trouble.

It didn't take the too very long to get dressed. But Sasuke did have to wait for Naruto to have his fill of ramen before they could leave, which was irritating in itself since he had no particular taste for the fatty meal. Finally they managed to make it his car where Naruto insisted he drive them to his own home. What was the point of arguing with him before if they would end up in the same place anyway, Sasuke wondered? As he pulled into the long driveway of the Uchiha mansion, Naruto's excited blue eyes widened and his jaw was nearly touching his chest.

"You live here?!" He exclaimed in surprise. "Why do you even leave?!" Naruto shouted hysterically. "If I had a place like this I would never be working" he chuckled.

Sasuke however didn't find it quite as amusing. "This place is hardly hospitable anymore. It lost its homey feeling a long time ago." Sasuke said with a sigh. He turned off the car and stepped out. "A giant place like this only becomes a hassle when only two people live here."

"You and your brother? So you don't have any servants?" Naruto thought that was a little weird. The house was simply too big to leave up to two guys to clean on their own. And judging by their jobs he doubted either Sasuke or his brother had the time to clean up around the place.

Sasuke disregarded the question and walked to the front door. He'd rather not admit that Itachi had scared all the workers away. He had odd and mysterious habits that made them suspicious of them. Not that Sasuke thought they didn't deserved the suspicion, after what he knew Itachi had done; he just thought they would be use to the abnormal Uchiha's by now. "So why did you want to come here anyway?" Sasuke asked, letting Naruto in.

Naruto rushed past Sasuke, "show me your room!" He demanded, grabbing Sasuke by the wrist and lead him upstairs where he assumed Sasuke's room was. The black haired male gave a feral growl upon being pushed around by some low-life like Naruto but he restrained himself from teaching the blond a lesson. After all he was only trying to help, despite how pathetic his attempts were.

"This way" Sasuke pointed out blandly when Naruto nearly passed the door in his shuffle. Sasuke quirked up a curious brow when Naruto dared burst in and started trashing the place like he had lost his mind. "What are you up to Naruto?" He asked with slight irritation. He would be stuck with cleaning up the mess later so he at least deserved an explanation for what was going here. Unfortunately he received no answer as Naruto started to spill the contents of his selves and drawers onto the floor. He even went so far as to knock down a lamp and ruffle the blankets on his bed.

Empty, dead black eyes watched with the intent to kill as Naruto walked casually back tot he door. Truly what was up with this kid? Sasuke was even more so baffled as Naruto tapped a simple note on his bedroom door. Sasuke took a step closer and sighed. "A ransom note? Are you serious? No one would fall for this crap Naruto, even if you cut out letters from magazines." Sasuke pointed out, crossing his arms with a huff.

"It just has to work. What guy wouldn't care if his younger brother was kidnapped? Your a model so it doesn't seem so bizarre that a stalker must have been desperate or something, right? And with your brother owning some big company, I'm sure he has gained a few enemies right? He's sure to think it's real. If he really cares about you Sasuke he will bring the money without question." Naruto explained with a proud grin.

Sasuke sighed once more. If only Naruto truly knew Itachi like he did he would understand the pointlessness of it all. "I'm telling you it won't work but since you went ahead and trashed my room, it looks like I have no choice in the matter..." Sasuke grumbled.

"That's right. Now come on, we have to get out of here before he comes home." Naruto insisted, grabbing Sasuke once more and rushing him out of the room. Naruto and Sasuke made it down to the front door before trouble already began to unravel. The two were greet with several pairs of menacing eyes belonging to a few burly men standing in Sasuke's doorway.

"Who are you guys? Do you have permission to be here?" Sasuke asked sternly. Itachi normally didn't invite associates over to their home to talk. And as far as he knew, he never told anyone where he lived.

"I wouldn't concern myself with that if I were you Sasuke" one man replied. "We simply came over for a little business, right boys?" the man from the middle questioned. A smirk appeared on his lips and he merely snapped his fingers before the group was suddenly upon the Naruto and Sasuke.

"What the hell is going on?!" Naruto bellowed, thrashing as two men took hold of his arms.

"How the hell should I know dumbass?! Did you set this up?!" Sasuke shouted back, trying to fight off three men that had come for him.

"Hell no!"

It wasn't long before they were quickly overpowered. Bound by their arms and legs, the two were carried back outside where two cars awaited them. The man who apparently was the leader stepped out after them. "We only need Sasuke, but since we already have a little friend of his, I'm sure another hostage will only benefit us." He remarked.

If Sasuke didn't know any better this would sound like a...kidnapping?!

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** sorry for the wait. I was forced to attend summer camp and program stuff XP. I'll try my hardest not to let it happen again. So please keep reviewing and I will get the updates in as quick as possible. See you all soon.


	10. Who's To Blame

**Stage Ten  
Who's To Blame**

There was just a vague sense that told Itacｈi today would end up annoying. To begin with he had woken up earlier than usual just to make sure Sasuke dragged his butt home, but still no luck. Even for an independent older sibling as himself he couldn't so easily ignore things that went out of the norm under his own roof. Sasuke was his responsibility whether he liked it or not. The older brother in him demanded he go out searching for Sasuke, but Itachi took it cool and merely called back the number that was used last night. From there he didn't have much time to himself before he suddenly received a call to return the office. Much to his dislike, he went. Perhaps when he got back Sasuke would be home and things could go back to normal. He could ignore Sasuke's presence entirely and stay the man his job portrayed him as; heartless and vile.

**--  
**"This is all your fault, dammit!" Sasuke bellowed. Kicking his legs wildly in the air. They had been taken to some abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere then chained at the arms and thrown into some cellar. Sasuke was uncomfortable with this for one thing he got thrown on his back and couldn't manage to sit right up again, only amusing Naruto more as he was already sitting up and enjoying the scene.

"Oh come on, you can't mean that. It's not like I hired guys to kidnap us." Naruto retorted quickly. "I was just going have us hang out around town and then come to the meeting point later." Naruto sighed and lowered his head. This was not how he planned to spend his day at all.

"This is so your fault!" Sasuke roared back. "Everything you touch turns to crap!" he demanded. "You suck as model, you are a horrible host and your help is like a curse!" This was totally not worth a good lay. Sure the blond was hot as hell but treasures were better left observed from afar. Just trying to know him blew up in his face and here he laid now, rolling around like a stupid turtle. If Itachi really did find them, he was going to accuse Naruto of everything and have his ass arrested.

"Well aren't you just a pampered brat! You can't just blame all your problems on everyone else!" Naruto lashed back.

"Will you two just shut the hell up already?!" Naruto and Sasuke both shudder with shock and locked to one of the men standing at the cellar door. He was left to guard them but was obviously easily aggravated by their bickering. Perhaps it wasn't the best of ideas to get on their captor's nerves. But they still felt as though their fighting had no resolution yet and so dearly wanted to let it out on one another. "I better get paid more for this." The man grumbled before turning his back to them once more.

"So now what dobe?" Sasuke pouted. "Have you even thought of an idea to get us out of the mess you put us in."

Naruto was infuriated once more. He scooted over to Sasuke and kicked him viciously in the side. "You selfish bastard! We're only in this mess because of you. Last time I checked, I didn't do anything sketchy enough to get me in trouble with theses guys. Which means its your fault we're in this situation. After this, I would be dumb to think you and your brother are just in the 'family business'." Naruto retorted grumpily. This wasn't fair at all. His life would end before he even got to make a name for himself. Why did he have to be such a kind hearted person and help out Sasuke with his stupid family problems anyway? Naruto sighed to himself. Curse his good heart. (-bigheaded much?)

Unknowing to them all, Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't be there too much longer. Itachi was a quick worker. Despite wanting to do something or not, he always made sure to get the job done. He was at the front of the warehouse in ten minutes flat after finding the letter left in Sasuke's room. One could only imagine his annoyance and slight worry upon coming home to find the boy's room in shambles and him no where in sight. Things did seem a little out of place for he knew Sasuke was not such a rowdy person as to struggle that much. And if the kidnappers were truly after something more they would have at least searched his room as well. More importantly the letters left didn't connect with one another. The one in the room merely said Sasuke had been taken and would be exchanged for a large sum of money while one he found downstairs by the door only mentioned a meeting place as if leaving the rest to be self explanatory.

Whatever they were after, Itachi was sure it had to do with himself. Having the jobs he did, ensured he would have many enemies. People were obsessed with money and so they would hate him for putting them out of business. But also those that had their bosses and family killed by his hands would want his head all the more. His only regret was allowing himself to be so careless as to forget Sasuke might be affected by all this as well. Sure they would think it was fair, one's family member for another. But if they dared harm a hair on his head they would be six feet under before the blink of an eye, he swore that much would be done.

He stepped out of his car after parking it by the next building. He walked over to the trunk and started searching through it's contents. "Which will do the job best?" He questioned out loud, rearranging his collection of weapons. Several different guns were in the back as well as some weaponry not yet legal or humane. He had access to everything with his connections. For now his top priority was getting Sasuke's ass out of there without having his cover blown. For that he would only need a proper explosive. He could handle the actual kidnappers without much work.

Itachi closed up and left the car on so he could make a quick get away. Now to find where Sasuke was being held. He wandered around the building two times, observing the layout as well as the people inside and out. There were very few people guarding outside which lead him to believe there was a fairly small party of kidnappers he had to deal with. From there it was pretty easy to assume that they would make up for the lack of manpower by hiding his brother somewhere below. Itachi walked over to the base of the building near the back. He lit a simple bomb by there and rushed off.

It exploded and caused only a small rumble. As expected several men came racing over to the back. With the distraction already in play, Itachi headed for the front and walked through the entrance without any problem at all. He headed towards the elevator and went down to the bottom floor. Only two men were waiting at the door when he came out. That was an easy case to take care of. Having caught them by surprise in　the first place, Itachi merely had to stab one in the back with a knife he kept on hand always. The other naturally charged for him with the attempt to stop him. Itachi merely caught his arm and flipped him before crouching down and twisting his neck until it crack quite pleasantly to his ears.

"Who the hell am I wasting my time on?" Itachi asked with a tired sigh. Surely they would prove to be a harder challenge than this if they had the guts to trash his home and mess with those directly tied to him. It was a small distance down the hallway until he found a single man guarding a steel vault door. How typical.

"How did you get down here?!" The man shouted suddenly spotting Itachi. He grabbed his gun quickly and aimed to fire. But Itachi was there in seconds.

"You're in my way" was the last words the man heard before Itachi slashed the jugular vein in his neck from behind. Instantly the man fell at his feet, blood flowing from the wound freely. Itachi was irritated more by the blood now staining his shoes than the fact of having come here in the first place. Sasuke was going to pay dearly himself.

With a bored roll of the eyes, Itachi took the keys from the man's pocket and unlocked the door. "Alright you pain in the ass, let's get out of here." Itachi grumbled opening the door. He was expecting Sasuke to be chained to a chain or something of the sort, looking like shit after a thorough beating for information, but instead he was greeted with the surprising sight of a familiar blond headed sun spot. "N-naruto?" Itachi managed to say in his shock. Why the hell was he here?

"Gah?! Itachi?" Naruto shouted, his draw dropped low. He would have pointed, but his hands were tied. "You're Sasuke-bastard's brother?!"

"Hey!" Sasuke lashed at him. Itachi turned to glare at the pathetic teen laying on the ground. He couldn't believe this. Was he suppose to believe this was the friend Sasuke spoke of? He thought Sasuke had better taste in company than this. "Don't look at me like that you asshole! What took you so long anyway?!" Sasuke demanded, once again trying to roll over into a more comfortable position, but to no success.

Itachi sighed. He stepped back and closed the door once more. "Get yourself out." Was his simple order before he walked off.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke exclaimed. "That heartless bastard! What did I tell you! He doesn't give a damn about anyone!" Sasuke tried to persuade, looking over to Naruto.

"Forget that right now, we got to get out. At least he left the door unlocked for us." Naruto pointed out. "Now help me up" Naruto requested. Sasuke took a deep breath trying to keep from losing his temper. This had to be the worse day of his life.

Naruto scooted closer to Sasuke. he was going to try to use the other's body as leverage to stand himself up. But Sasuke obviously didn't understand why the hell Naruto started rubbing up against him. "What do you think you are doing dobe? This is no time to get all frisky." Sasuke stated in a matter of fact tone. He wouldn't admit this, but he didn't mind it as much as he played it off as.

"Shut up! I'm trying to get up." Naruto remarked. He moved on his stomach like a snake and managed to get his chin along the other's chest. Sasuke couldn't hide the sudden blush that arose on his face at hearing that statement. His mind was in　the gutter most of the time and having Naruto massaging his chest with his face wasn't really helping. Naruto pushed closer to him trying to get up fully across Sasuke. It was harder to do when Sasuke started to chuckle lightly to himself. "What's so funny you jerk?!" Naruto grumbled in frustration.

"That...tickles..." Sasuke snickered.

Naruto blinked in confusion. "Oh it does?" A mischievous grin quickly graced his face. He started repeating the action, drawing out more laughter from Sasuke. It was the first he had ever really heard Sasuke laugh. And with him always being as grumpy as he was, Naruto did wonder about his sense of humor.

"S-stop...it!" Sasuke laughed. Naruto chuckled in return as he managed to wiggle his stomach over Sasuke's because he was wiggling around so much.

"What's going on in here?"

Sasuke and Naruto quickly stopped their fooling around and turned back to the door. Itachi was standing there with a menacing look in his eyes. A small spot of blood remained on his cheek and hiss hair was slightly ruffled. It suddenly occurred to them that Itachi only left to take care of the rest of the people before coming back to help them.

"I leave you two idiots alone for two minutes and you are already trying screw each other. Does the dangerous situation excite you?" Itachi questioned in a taunting tone.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and thrashed up, wanting to kill Itachi for that. The want enough helped him use enough force to sit up, causing Naruto roll down until his head landed in Sasuke's lap. "You didn't have to leave us in the first place Ita-chi!" Sasuke hissed offensively.

"Sasuke!" Naruto grumbled trying to roll out of the current situation.

Itachi waltzed over with obvious reluctance and pulled Naruto up by the collar. "That's enough Blondie, you can eat later." Naruto flushed furiously and didn't have time to defend himself before Itachi suddenly lifted him up onto his shoulder. " We're going home now and you can explain this whole thing to me." Itachi insisted. He leaned down and picked up Sasuke likewise placing him on his other shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" Sasuke demanded, wiggling about.

"If you really want me to leave you here, I will..." Itachi mentioned absentmindedly. Sasuke went quite but still managed to glower at the wall because he was facing Itachi's back. As Itachi carried them out Sasuke noticed the trail of blood starting from the entrance of the door and leading to a space behind a column. Was Itachi trying to hide the body? Sasuke knew he had to have killed the guy so there was no use in hiding the body. But with Naruto with them he was sure Itachi felt the need to hide it from him. And it was a good thing Naruto didn't even notice the blood. He was too busy trying to look over Itachi's shoulder to see where they were going. Perhaps he didn't like not knowing even simple things like that.

"Um...Itachi...can you not tell Iruka about this?" Naruto asked softly. "He would totally kill me if he knew I got myself kidnapped." Naruto pointed out.

Sasuke at a loss of thought. Naruto knew his brother? And by the sounds of it Itachi had even met his guardians. It was all pretty hard to believe after all Itachi wasn't the type to have friends or even associated he knew that well. he knew Kisame was sort of a friend to Itachi but Itachi never mentioned anything about Kisame's personal life.

Itachi remained silently, neither agreeing or disagreeing about the terms. He set Sasuke down on his feet when he reached the car and let the teen in. He sat Naruto in the back with Sasuke before getting in himself. He didn't quite feel like untying the two just yet, besides the only blade he had on him was bloody and he'd rather not have to explain himself to a simpleton like Naruto.

They had drove a few feet before a sudden loud bum filled the air. Naruto and Sasuke jumped in their seats and jerked around to see the back window. The warehouse was on fire from what they assumed was a large explosion just now. Sasuke looked uncomfortable with the fact the all the people responsible for this were still in there and Naruto was just at a lose for words, watching the dazzling firework show.

"Now...do you two want to explain yourselves or not?" Itachi questioned, drawing back there attention. Just who were they dealing with?

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** Hello again everyone thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews, I look forward to them after each update. They lift my spirits. Now I just want to say the updates might come in a little slow since I start school this week. But I will do my best to never stop the fic completely Thanks for being this patience so far. I will try my best to get a little fan service in the next chapter, so get pumped up, Naruto and Sasuke certainly will,lol


	11. Facing Flaws

**Stage Eleven  
Facing Flaws**

Naruto and Sasuke looked to one another before they could even think of coming up with an answer. It didn't seem like a wise idea to mention that this thing had been planned when it obviously didn't end in such a harmless prank. But if they kept their silence, their lives would still be at risk here.

"Well...you see...um" Sasuke began but had to hesitate in thought for a moment.

"Sasuke was just tutoring me at my house all night. When I drove him home this morning we were ambushed by those guys!" Narrator declared quickly. He turned to Sasuke with an approving look. "Right Sasuke?" It wasn't entirely a lie. Sure he stripped out the parts of his mistakes in starting this whole thing, but it still wasn't too far from the truth.

Itachi glanced over into the review mirror, giving Sasuke a skeptical look. "Tutoring? Since when have you offered any other type of service than 'company' Sasuke?" Itachi questioned, idling mocking him of course for his peculiar behavior with changing bedmates.

"Shut up!" Sasuke hissed. He thrust his knee into the back of Itachi's seat so that he pushed forward a bit. "Naruto wants to be a model, so why not learn from the best?!" Sasuke insisted proudly.

Itachi arched up a brow. "The best? Then why isn't he learning under that Haku character that's been in all the magazines lately? Didn't he get the position in that shampoo commercial you were trying so hard for just a week ago?" Once again Sasuke violently pushed up against Itachi's seat.

"Who cares about that tranny?! They only picked him because he had longer hair. And he's not the best for your information! Even if he has the most diverse pictures" Sasuke grumbled. He couldn't believe Itachi would even bring up that guy. People only liked him because he looked good as a boy or a girl. Personally Sasuke didn't favor that at all. Who wanted a sissy boy anyway? His anger was dispersed by the time he feet a slight vibrating in his pocket. "Naruto, can you get that?" He asked turning around so Naruto could get his cell phone out of his back pocket.

"What the hell Sasuke?! You had a phone on you the whole time? And you didn't even bring up the fact we could call for help?!" Naruto exclaimed. He didn't give shit that the whole point was to have Itachi save them. After being really kidnapped he couldn't care less who saved them just as long as they got out of there soon. With feral groan the blond reached into the back of Sasuke's pants and pulled out his phone. Sasuke graciously took and flipped it open.

"What?" he answered. Naruto couldn't help but sigh. What type of person answered their phone like that? It was rude and so arrogant...fitting Sasuke perfect. Sasuke merely nodded and replied okay for the next minute before hanging up. Of course Naruto and Itachi were expecting some sort of explanation for the interruption. Sasuke turned to Naruto, giving him a stern look. "That was Orochimaru. He says you have two days left to get your act together. We are going need to work harder tomorrow because we practically wasted all of today. Meet at my house tomorrow" Sasuke announced.

Naruto nodded. Well at least he didn't have to wait quite as long to achieve his goal. Itachi was intrigued with what he heard. So Naruto was really trying for this. When he talked to the boy on the subway he merely thought he was full of crap, aspiring to be someone because it paid well. But if he was truly desperate enough to seek Sasuke's help then he must have been serious about this. Of course Itachi doubted he could accomplish much working under Sasuke. He was all too sure his younger brother had less intent to teach than to woo Naruto like he usually did with anyone he wasted time with. It was a real shame though. Itachi couldn't be sure for now, but there was just something different about this kid from all the others and he certainly found Naruto more tolerable than all the bimbos Sasuke seduced.

Itachi didn't push on any further. He simply drove Naruto home. He doubted the boy's guardians would be there again if they didn't live with him. Leaving Sasuke in the care, he helped Naruto up the stairs and into the building. He had grabbed a knife from the kitchen to cut the ropes at Naruto's wrist. There was no reason to take the teen to his own for that when he would be there tomorrow regardless. "Stay out of trouble Blondie. I can't have Sasuke in any more situations." Itachi insisted firmly before heading for the door. He was perfectly aware that the two couldn't simply have only done what Naruto claimed. He merely had a sense in him that told him whenever someone was lying or was extremely nervous in which they would try to stretch the truth. This time was no different. He could only hope Naruto heeded his words. His occupation made this too complicated for his brother to understand. And he didn't want to have to explain himself to Sasuke if he didn't need to. He was kidnapped because of their company not because of Itachi's odd jobs on the side, that was all Sasuke needed to know.

**--**

As far as Itachi could remember, he slept pretty soundly that night. He hadn't spoken a word to Sasuke since Naruto had left their side and he didn't intend to. He would have to be up bright and early tomorrow for work again so he didn't want to ruin the evening with idle gossip with his brother who was obviously curious with everything that was going on. Everything seemed to be going according to schedule except...Itachi didn't wake up nearly as early as he had wanted to. In fact he woke up near ten in the morning when was hours away from his intentional wake up call.

Much to his irritation he got out of bed and headed downstairs for the kitchen. He would simply have to get dressed and get to the office to make sure those idiots weren't screwing things up, after he had had a well balanced breakfast. Yes, that was the only thing to bring Itachi out of a grumpy morning mood and into a seemingly tolerable nonchalant mood. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he was accustomed to seeing an empty side living room but there was no such luck on an odd day such as this. Instead there were two teenage boys ogling over a pile of magazine down at the coffee table.

Apparently Naruto and Sasuke could sense the daggers glaring at them from the stair case since they turned to look. Naruto's face flushed slightly at the sight. For a man he had met in the utmost sophisticated apparel, Naruto was seeing a different side of Itachi. A side of him that was somewhat shameful for Sasuke to even put up with. Trying to keep down the utter discomfort Naruto felt, he turned his back to Itachi so that he was addressing Sasuke once more. "D-does Itachi always sleep in the nude?" Naruto asked in a hushed whisper.

Itachi heard the question and was so kind to answer before Sasuke could even open his mouth. "I have no reason to be ashamed in my own house." Itachi stated in a loud and decisive voice. "If you have a problem with it maybe you shouldn't be here so damn early in the morning in the first place" Itachi nearly hissed. With that he marched off into the kitchen.

Sasuke sighed and brushed back his hair. "Sorry about that Naruto. Itachi is always cranky in the morning. We don't have guest here often" Sasuke puffed out, laying his chin in his palm. "I believe we have Itachi to blame for that. Anyway, back to business. We have already covered all the history and basics here. Now we need to work on your runway walk. If you return with anything remotely similar to your last performance Orochimaru will have you dragged out by your balls." Sasuke so bluntly put it.

Naruto swallowed softly. Well that was certainly something he didn't want to find out on his own. "So how do I practice that?"

"I'll teach you the walk. Come on." Sasuke rushed. He pulled Naruto up by the hand and dragged the teen down the hall. "Itachi, can you get your grumpy ass over here too!" Sasuke called out. They stopped by a door and Sasuke let them both in. Naruto was astonished to find room decorated just like a catwalk. A long platform stage was centered in the room and a few chairs were on each side. A curtain covered the back of the stage where Naruto assumed the models were suppose to out. The entire back walk was covered in large 360 mirrors. "This is my training room. I don't need it that much, but it came in handy during my first year. Now I can put it to good use again." Sasuke explained. "There are already some clothes in the back of every kind."

Itachi came strutting in shortly after. For their connivance he had put on a silk robe. He didn't think he would like whatever Sasuke had called him in here for.

"Itachi you're going to be the audience alright!" Sasuke proclaimed without accepting any opinions. "You don't have to talk much. Just cheer or what not. And if it sucks, 'boo'. Just make it seem realistic." Itachi and Naruto both made sour faces at hearing that job title given to Itachi. "We're going to be the models Naruto" Sasuke declared, tugging Naruto along to the back. "One thing you should know. When you are a model you give up all rights what so ever to having privacy and a normal life. Everyone will be watching your every move. You won't be able to take a piss without some paparazzi person showing up. Well...that's more like when you are more famous. But none the less, you will most likely be seen naked a hundred percent of the time, especially during run ways. You have to change into several outfits in only a minute or so, so you can't even worry about flashing some other model."

Itachi inwardly smirked to himself. it figures Sasuke would choose to go over this part of the job. he just wanted to see Naruto in all his naked glory without shame. Children... He sighed and took a seat in the front row at the end of the cat walk where the models would have to pose. He had better things to do then watch the boys play dress up. None the less he was still there and Sasuke was about to start.

The lights turned down and only a few stage lights were cut on. Heavy techno music suddenly began to play and the show began.

Naturally Sasuke began first to show Naruto the ropes. He hustled out of his clothes quickly and slipped into casual wear from the rack on set. "Start getting dressed" he told Naruto. But the blond was a little distracted with seeing Sasuke nearly naked up close. He didn't know why he never noticed Sasuke before, the guy was hot. Naruto flushed with that thought. He hadn't the time to admire his fellow model's physic, no matter how firm and muscular his chest looked or how majestic Sasuke's height was in comparison to his stern face.

He watched with the deepest blush as Sasuke stuttered on the catwalk. Though Itachi showed no approval or disapproval for that matter, Naruto was sure he had to have noticed Sasuke's natural talent in this profession. Naruto was just a little reluctant when it came his turn to walk. He remember Orochimari mentioning his walk was one of his worst practices. As Sasuke returned to the entrance, Naruto walked out. It showed through rather easily how uncomfortable he was but at least he managed to keep his balance and a steady pace this time.

Sasuke had to muffle his laughter after watching. "You can do better than that Naruto. That walk was just pathetic."

Itachi sighed and stood up. "Look as much as I would like to watch the two of you prance around like pixies, I have real work to attend to." He headed for the door, completely ignoring Sasuke's glares of hatred.

Naruto looked a little distraught as if his walking alone had drove Itachi away wih disgust or boredom. "Naruto forget him, we have a lot of work to do." Sasuke hissed, slipping his arm around Naruto's shoulder.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Gah!! TT I fail as a writer when it comes to timing. I will try my best to put up more chapters sooner. And sorry I couldn't quite give you what I promised in this chapter. But you can look forward to the next! I hope to hear from you all soon, and thanks for sticking with me this far. It gives me so much joy**.**


	12. A Sticky Situation

**Stage Twelve  
A Sticky Situation**

The runway practice continued on for an hour more. But honestly all of Sasuke's strict critiquing was only making Naruto irritable and self-conscious. He didn't believe Sasuke could possibly be any more of an ass, but as always the other had to prove him wrong. Even after Naruto had managed to complete what Sasuke's considered a substantial walk, they moved on to presence. Sasuke assured the blond that his whole aura was slightly disrespectful and untraditional for models. He needed to at least look like he was a professional when he walked in the room, not like some gawking tourist. And even from there Sasuke had lectured Naruto long and hard on all the key points of a successful photo shoot and interview.

By night time, Naruto was exhausted out of his mind, or rather bored and annoyed beyond belief. "I hate cramming. I better not have to do this again." Naruto grumbled as he slowly marched up the stairs with Sasuke proudly leading the way.

"You are in no position to complain dobe. You're the one who slacked off and fool around all this time. You knew you review would be tomorrow, so you reap what you sow" Sasuke pointed out smugly. "I've taught you all I could in one day; we will just have to hope it's enough to get you through on Orochimaru's standards."

Naruto groaned at the thought of being rejected a second time. He was sure he couldn't continuously try out for the same agency, but this was the best one there was. He couldn't afford to find another sponsor and make it through with the same publicity. As he made it up the stairs he eagerly headed for the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower."

Sasuke showed little concern for the announcement. "Fine. And since it's already late, why don't you stay here tonight? It takes less time to get to the agency from here and I could probably wake you up early enough to cram in another lesson" Sasuke suggested. He couldn't quite place the reason why he was so eager to educate Naruto. He had never been this careful before when tutoring someone. He didn't think he would want the blond to make it through so badly. Sure Naruto was pretty strange, but he was oddly an interesting person that was perhaps fun to be around on a normal basis. And he was still convinced Naruto was hot as hell and he would love to go a round with him. Then again if he did get accepted, Orochimaru would forbid him from laying a hand on the rowdy trainee. So could he really wish for Naruto's failure just for his own personal gain?

Sasuke retreated back to his room, sighing as he lay down. Naruto's presence made him reflect too much for his taste. He never liked second-guessing himself. He rolled onto his side and stared dismally at the wall. Even now he was conflicting with himself to go peek on the blond while he was in the shower or act as a proper host and stay where he was. This was going to be a long night...

"Sasuke?"

The raven haired male quickly lifted his head just a bit to peer at the doorway. In moments his face was lighted with a tint of pink. He cursed the natural attraction men had for sleek, wet forms. Of course Naruto 'had' to be wet after a shower. Beads of water dripped from his hair to the nape of his neck. And all the more intriguing was how he wore Itachi's monogrammed robe and had it tied lightly at the waist and slipping form his shoulders. Now that Sasuke had the time to let the scene stink in, it occurred to him... "Why are you wearing Itachi's robe?" He asked with a truly dull tone.

"It was only thing around. I forgot to set out a towel" he chuckled, scratching his cheeks simply. "It's really comfy though, hope he doesn't mind."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the statement. It was Itachi-of course he would mind. He looked skeptically at the blonde. He seemed too friendly with Itachi none the less. Sasuke was sure Itachi had no other friend than Kisame and he certainly didn't have a girlfriend, much less a boyfriend if he recalled correctly. "Hmm...Naruto....what are you to my brother?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask. He had taken great notice to the fact that Naruto actually looked hurt when Itachi took his leave during their practice. Even if they held no real bonds, it was possible Naruto could have a thing for Itachi, though is was unlikely.

Naruto could only stare quizzically at Sasuke as the other was quiet. "Well...nothing I guess. He told me he would look forward to my success, that's all." Naruto replied walking over to the bed. Then it suddenly came to him. "But...I keep getting this feeling that we kissed before..."

Sasuke was appalled by the statement, even more so by the blush on Naruto's tan cheeks. "You're not sure?!" Sasuke lashed out in aggravation.

Naruto shrugged casually. "Well it may have happened after we got out of the club, that night is still a little fuzzy."

Sasuke felt sick to his stomach. So Itachi took Naruto to a club? That had to mean he was at least interested in Naruto, right? How could this have happened? How was it possible for Itachi to get farther with Naruto than even he had managed to get, having known the guy longer?! It was an abomination! "And you're okay with that?" Sasuke questioned eagerly. He had to know if Naruto really had the hots for his brother or not.

Naruto was quite for a moment longer, simply looking at Sasuke as though he had suddenly developed a boil on his forehead. "If I was or was not, it wouldn't matter anymore, would it? I don't even think he remembers it. He has said a thing about it if it did happen." Naruto pointed out.

Sasuke sighed lightly in relief. Well it didn't sound like the case could be all that true. "So you really wouldn't mind being kissed by a guy?" Sasuke questioned then. "Would you be all that calm if it had been me that kissed you?" He asked, trying to sound hypothetical to save himself from humiliation if Naruto decided he hated guys that way.

Naruto was silent once more, simply staring at Sasuke with a questionable eye. The tension was making Sasuke terribly uneasy. He was sure Naruto would response in a negative way if he had to think this long about it. Then suddenly a fox-ish grin spread across the blonde's face. Sasuke shivered at the scene, feeling the error of his ways come upon him in seconds. "Are you trying to tell me you wanted to kiss me first teme?" Naruto asked in a sneaky voice, as he leaned a bit closer. Sasuke felt a stab in the back from that tone. Oh so Naruto felt superior for having discovered this? Then again it would be against Sasuke if the blonde should try to blackmail him with such information.

Sasuke growled and scooted back. "Don't be so full of yourself dobe. As if I would ever want to kiss a guppy like you. I was only asking to find out if I was working with a fairy over here or not." Sasuke grumbled, crossing his arms in a defiant way.

Naruto snickered. "Oh yeah, well maybe you want to know if I'm into guys to find out if you have a shot with me, right?" Naruto continued. He smirked all the more when he noticed the slight pink flow into Sasuke's pale skin. So he was right. Sasuke was hitting on him! He sat back and gave a small sigh, obviously playing. "Well I was willing to find out for myself the answer to your question, but now I'm not so sure..." Naruto mumbled innocently.

Sasuke growled instantly, turning toward Naruto and grabbing him by the shoulders. "Don't play with me dobe. You want me to kiss you or not? You better be damn sure right now otherwise I'll just do as I please." Sasuke threatened.

Naruto arched up a single brow. "Oh really? Then prove it." Naruto urged with a straight face.

Sasuke huffed under his breath. Naruto was some stubborn guy. "Fine." He jerked Naruto closer by his shoulders, starting intently into his eyes with unease. Usually he was never in a situation where he had to make the moves. Girls and guys at that flocked to him naturally and he rarely had to ask for some action; but of course Naruto would be the exception. For some bizarre reason Sasuke felt his hands get all clammy and his thoughts more flustered as he held Naruto in such proximity of him. Finally he released a sigh and released Naruto.

The blond had a sudden smug look on his face. "Ha, told you! You can't-"

No sooner had Naruto's guard been down, Sasuke viciously grabbed the Blondie back by the head, pulling him into a fierce and forceful kiss. Naruto's eyes were so wide they looked as if they were about to pop out of his head. That bastard had tricked him!

Naruto childishly tried to push Sasuke away but the stronger male slipped the other arm around Naruto's arm and to his back, only drawing the boy closer to him. Struggle as Naruto might, he couldn't stop the pulsing of his heart and the eagerness of his body to lie against Sasuke's body willingly. In mere seconds he had given in thanks to the tiny devil on his shoulder giving a victory dance. His eyes slowly closed and his grip on Sasuke's shirt loosened.

Sasuke inwardly smirked at this since he obviously had the upper hand for good. He let his fingers run gently through Naruto's wild locks as he tempted to part the male's lips with his tongue. It was surprising the mouth opened to him so easily. Perhaps the blond truly could not deny his charms.

Unfortunately, Sasuke thought too highly of himself. And as soon as his tongue slipped into the crevices of Naruto's mouth, he felt the unbearable pain of furious teeth clamping down on him. Sasuke jerked back instantly in a raged shock. "Wah ta hwew?! Yw bit meh!" Sasuke hollered; his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Naruto gave the Uchiha a gruesome glare. "That's right you sneaky prick! How do you like you own game?!" Naruto retorted. He jumped off the bed, obviously satisfied with his payback. "Next time you try to make a move on me without consent I'll bite more than your tongue."

Sasuke gave a skeptical look at this reply. "Ow, weally? I'd wike two see that." he mentioned with a growing smirk.

Naruto throw his hands up into the air in exasperation before collapsing down on the makeshift bed Sasuke had made for him for that night. "You are impossible! Forget it you pervert!" Naruto grumbled. He pulled the covers above his head and over his body.

Sasuke lightly chuckled. This was actually going to be fun. The pain in his tongue had subsided by the time he had changed into his pajamas. "Good night Naruto..." he whispered with a snicker before flipping off the lights. He slipped into bed and gave a small sigh. It was already late, but he was still curious as to when Itachi would be coming home tonight.

Naruto only gave him a vicious huff before pulling his blankets clear over his head. "Night teme" he grumbled. It was late into the night before long. While Sasuke slept soundly, Naruto wasn't exactly at 'peace'.

_Sasuke smirked up at the royal blue eyes and shook with nervousness in front of him. "Don't tell me you changed your mind already" he chuckled. Gently he moved a hand and traced his fingertips across the swollen member. Moving that hand away, he guided Naruto a few steps backward so that the kitchen counter was behind him for support. Naruto coyly let himself be guided to the counter as he watched in fascination before him. _

_Sasuke kneeled down in front of the uneasy blond. Leaning closer, he kissed the tip before running his tongue all across the underside of Naruto. Sasuke licked up the length back to the tip and began to lick at it. Moments later his mouth was surrounding it by an inch or so, slowly sucking it into his mouth. His eyes closed quickly and he gripped the edge of the counter when he could feel the wet appendage running along the most sensitive part of him. His skin was tingling with heat and Sasuke's actions were only making things more constricting. He couldn't help but let out a sheepish moan when the other took him into his mouth fully. His head was quickly spinning._

_Sasuke had been staring at Naruto's member, watching what he was doing, but now he took a moment to glance up at his lovers' face to see his reaction to his ministrations. Such a graceful blush was on his tan cheeks. It made Sasuke's heart race and his body become extremely warm. He placed his attention back to what he was doing with his was slowly taking in as much of Naruto as he possible could. Nearly all of Naruto was in Sasuke's mouth when he began to slowly suck on the member. He was savoring the taste of his lover as well as ravishing his body with his shameless touch._

_Two hands roamed all over Naruto's body. Feeling ever muscle, ever curve, ever bit of skin he could reach. A hand found one of Naruto's nipples and playfully squeezed. Seconds later he began to play with it by flicking his finger across it. Then followed by rubbing it in between two of his fingers. Naruto had trouble standing still when Sasuke was treating him like this. His blood was boiling and his mind spinning with pleasure. He couldn't restrain himself from thrusting his hips toward Sasuke to further the bliss. It was a pleasant surprise when Sasuke felt Naruto move his hips; it took only seconds to adjust to the new movement. He took more of his lover into his mouth, sucking harder on him. Naruto's eyes closed tightly and he gripped onto the other's shoulders as the man toyed with his hardening nipples. He would lose himself any moment now. "S-sasuke..." the blond gasped out in a raspy voice. Sasuke slid the hand that wasn't pinching a nipple around Naruto's waist for support. Hearing his lover rasp out his name drove him crazy. _

_Naruto couldn't contain himself any longer. With a feeble cry he came quickly into Sasuke's mouth and his raven haired lover drank up all he had to offer quite eagerly..._

Naruto groaned roughly as he rubbed his matted hair. He had been yanked from his sleep by an odd feeling. He sat up briefly, trying to recollect his composition. He merely reached down to scratch his stomach when his eyes suddenly widened. It wasn't the most pleasant thing to stumble across. He looked down nervously and gawked in surprise at that moisture collected on him. "Shit!" his hissed briefly under his breath. He quickly rushed up and ran into the bathroom. This had to be the most embarrassing thing he had ever done, especially in Sasuke's own house. Who the hell had a wet dream about the person you were sharing a room with?! To make matters worse, in Itachi's robe no doubt. He was sure Itachi wouldn't be the least bit happy to find his clothes soiled.

Naruto stripped out of the rob instantly and turned on the shower. He didn't want to leave a trance of this. He took a short ten minutes shower and was out drying himself off in no time. Wrapping a towel around him, he emerged from the bathroom. Now his only problem was cleaning the evidence before Itachi could see. He jolted down the hall, assuming the washroom would be downstairs. But as soon as he reached the foot of the stairs he heard the unmistakable sound of a door opening. He turned pale immediately upon seeing that it was in fact the front door. His blood was running cold when he saw familiar black hair appear from behind the door. Then another thought came to mind...Why the hell was Itachi out to four in the morning anyway?!

Naruto quickly hid behind the wall to the hallway when Itachi stepped inside. To his surprise he wasn't alone. Some old business guy it looked like was with him. The man was laughing amusingly.

"How kind of you to allow me in at such a time of night Itachi" he replied.

Itachi didn't look happy in the least. In fact he seemed very annoyed. Itachi was briefly thinking of how annoying the man was; after all he had not given him a chance to even choose to invite him in. This was all business. "Come this way Muraki. Can I interest you in a drink?" Itachi offered, trying to lead the man into the bar. He never favored bringing his victims to his house. But the night had not worked out like he had planned. Now he was forced to take drastic measures. Perhaps a simple untraceable poison would do for this guy.

"Sure, I'll take a scotch on the rocks" he replied, following Itachi to the mini bar.

Naruto sighed softly. Maybe this was his chance. Throw the robe in the washing machine and get the hell out of here before Itachi noticed. Yeah, that would work great! He rushed down the stairs as quickly and quietly as he could; which wasn't all that quiet might I mind you. His only trouble would be passing the bar without being seen since its entrance was along the way to the washing room. He stood against the wall, silently peering inside to make sure Itachi wouldn't see him rush by.

Luckily Itachi had his back turned to the guest and him as he prepared the drinks. Itachi likely smirked as the man talked on in on about making a merger with his company. Like hell he would even consider it. The man was blackmailing his company into this. He had to be eliminated. Itachi slyly took out a small capsule from the cuff of his dress shirt and dropped it into the other's drink. He watched it bubble for only a second before turning around to hand it to his guest. He raised his own glass for a celebratory toast for his agreement with the idea, but stopped when he noticed a mane of blond hair poking out from the door frame. "Naruto?" he spoke unsurely.

Muraki turned as well and noticed the unexpected visitor as well. Naruto stiffened, knowing he could not walk away from this one. He pulled his head out fully, giving a cheeky smile. "H-hi Itachi. I-I didn't know you were up..." he chuckled nervously.

Itachi glowered at this. He didn't need any witness walking around. "Go back to bed Naruto. This is business" he told the boy firmly.

"Oh, uh...sure-"

"Come now Itachi; don't be so hard on the kid. Let him join us. The more the merrier as I always say" Muraki insisted.

Naruto blushed deeply. Oh great, now he had to stay?! He noticed Itachi looked pissed about this whole thing, but could he reject a guest of Itachi's. He quickly dropped the robe against the wall so they would not see. "But...well..." Naruto coyly stood out from the wall to reveal he was still only covered by a towel around his waist. He didn't take notice to the sudden hungry glint in the other man's eyes. He was more fearful of Itachi's burning glare. Apparently it wasn't good to look such a way in front of business companions.

Muraki chuckled. "Midnight showers, huff, well to each their own. I bet a mighty nice drink would go good with that" he replied, holding up his drink to Naruto. "Come on have a sip."

Itachi's eyes widened. "No" he said firmly, making Naruto jump in uneasiness. "He's not allowed to drink. You should go to bed now Naruto." Itachi demanded, his voice holding a hint of death in it.

Muraki looked back to Itachi with surprise. "Why so cold Itachi? You know you'll never get a guy that way" Muraki pointed out, very aware of the fact Itachi preferred males to females. He turned back to Naruto, giving him a sly wink. "Don't mind him. It doesn't bother me in the least to have another person join us. Come, have yourself a drink" he offered again.

Itachi had lost his cool that moment. He set his drink down and stomped over. He jerked Naruto by the forearm and pulled him away from the room. He slammed Naruto up against the wall by the stairs and pinned him there. "When I tell you to do something, you do it" Itachi hissed. "I won't have you interfering in my business, understood?" he clarified with smoldering red eyes. Naruto gulped and eagerly nodded. "Now get your ass back upstairs" Itachi growled, releasing Naruto. As angry as he was he had been a bit fearful himself. He didn't think it would be easy to hide the death of Naruto. And he had no intention of killing him in the first place.

Naruto nervously glanced back at the robe lying on the floor a few feet from him. Great, how was he going to get it now? Itachi noticed the other's eyes looking away from him. He turned around to see and noticed his monogrammed bathrobe lying on the floor. What the hell? Naruto gulped once more and was back up the stairs before Itachi had walked back to pick it up. Itachi's grabbed it off the floor and noticed something very peculiar about it. He didn't exactly look angry...but the expression wasn't all that happy either. "Naruto..." Itachi mumbled lowly.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** yay, I finally finished this chapter. This was probably one of the hardest to do because I didn't know what I was going to do about the order of the plot. But I'm happy how it turned out. Please tell me what you think! I look forward to reviews; it gives me energy to continue to write! XD I hope you guys enjoyed it. But I know the suspense is really playing on you,lol. What with happen next? Will Itachi still kill Muraki while he knows Naruto is awake? How will he react to finding his robe? The questions are endless, muhahaha. Can't wait to hear from you. Your encouragement all influences how soon I have the next Chapter up ^_-


	13. Day of Judgement Part I

**Stage Thirteen  
Day of Judgment  
Part One**

Itachi had returned to his normal reserved self after taking into account the fact he still had company to keep. His hand tightened in a fist around the silk robe and irritation was slowly trying to resurface, but he forced it down. He wasn't in the best of moods now, especially after Naruto had interrupted a very important mission of his. There was no telling of what Muraki would think after he so violently insisted Naruto not take the specific drink he had poured for him. Itachi ignored his constant thoughts of giving the scrawny blond a piece of his mind and walked out into the garage. He tossed the article of clothing away into the giant trash can that would be taken out in the morning. He had little tolerance for people messing with his things. But he would deal with Naruto later.

He returned to the mini bar where Muraki has casually taken a seat at one of the stools. It was clear the man had his suspensions about the drink and had instead opened a bottle of wine by the time Itachi got back. This aggravated Itachi all the more. "Now where were we?" Itachi mentioned, trying to put on a charming smile; but smiling never did suit him.

Muraki looked back at the male with questionable eyes. "If I didn't know any better I would be thinking you were hiding something from me Itachi" he smirked seeing Itachi stiffen a bit. "You were rather quick to get that boy out of the room..." Muraki smirked, taking a sip of a glass of wine. "Are you afraid it would ruin your reputation if others knew you kept the company of a high school boy all to yourself?" Muraki chuckled.

Itachi went blank for a moment. Did he really think Naruto was his lover?! That was ridiculous. Itachi sighed and rolled his eyes, "you truly are a mystery Muraki. He is merely a friend of my brother" Itachi clarified.

"Of really? Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I said I wanted a bite of him as well..."

Itachi's eyes suddenly widened and he turned to look the other scare in the eye. He couldn't be serious. He was really interested in that moth-ball of a model. Couldn't he afford to take more things into account than just the blonde's appearance? Itachi sat down and gave a small chuckle. "I would have never guessed Muraki."

Muraki smirked wider. "Let's settle this now Itachi. Let's say I am willing to forget this whole merger business. And I might just delete all the naughty evidence I have against your money embezzling money...if you can arrange a 'special' meeting with me and that boy. It's been so long since I've had a good go-around. What do you say Itachi?"

Itachi stood up instantly. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave Muraki. You have over stayed your welcome and frankly you disgust me" Itachi groaned with detest. "I will not be coordinating any illegal conduct between you and that boy. If you want to find yourself a new little play-thing, do it on your own time with your own connections. I can guarantee a guy like him would never be interested in slime like you."

Muraki growled and stood as well. "Fine then Itachi, you will come to regret this" he grabbed his belonging and marched for the door; Itachi close on his tail. He wasn't about to let this bastard get away tonight.

He'd simply eliminate him outside if need be. He escorted Muraki out to his car. "I hope you have a safe trip..." Itachi replied slyly. He helped the man into the car and patted him on the back. But the driver of the car was unknowing that Itachi had slipped a single poison needle into the man's neck at the time before closing the door and waving them off. "To hell my friend..." Itachi finished in a low whisper as he watched the car pull out. To anyone else it would look like he had a simple heart attack.

He turned back and headed inside. He cleared away the drinks that night and disposed of the cup containing the tainted drink. He couldn't afford to just wash it. Before long he retreated upstairs to his room. He closed the door and started to strip down. He truly hated long nights. At this rate he would only get two hours of sleep before he would be called into work again. He was down to his boxers when he heard a feeble knock at his door. He had already suspected it was Naruto when the door opened.

Itachi turned around looking at the obviously fearful blond standing in his door way. Itachi already had his suspicions this was more about his robe than interrupting a private meeting with business associates.

"Hmm...Itachi..." Naruto began, his eyes connecting to the floor with nervousness. It was inevitable this would happen. He'd rather clear things up now than have Itachi look at him with daggers everyday for the rest of his life. "Well you see...I-I..." Naruto 's eyes widened when Itachi approached him suddenly. He inwardly yelped when he was backed against a wall and soon found Itachi's door to be closed.

There was a devilish glint in Itachi's crimson eyes and he couldn't help but smirk knowingly down at the younger male. "Let me guess...you miss my presence enough to put on my robe and get off at the thought of me?" Itachi inquired, drawing ever so close to Naruto.

The aqua eyed boy blushed deeply with the assumptions Itachi was making. It would be even more difficult to explain that he actually got hard because of Sasuke. This would be incredibly embarrassing in itself to tell the brother of said person. "Actually, I-" Naruto gasped instantly when he felt Itachi's large hand come over onto his thigh. What the hell was going on?!

"Does it get you all hot and bothered to be touched, Naruto?" Itachi asked in a low voice. Naruto felt nervous seeing that playful yet mischievous look in Itachi's eyes. He leaned closer to Naruto, dropping his head to the curve of Naruto's neck. "You certainly have some nerve my dear friend...to come waltzing into my room at night after what you have done..." Itachi whispered before pressing his lips against Naruto's neck. He chuckled mentally when he felt the rushing pulse of the blond against him. It always interested Itachi to mess with other's minds. He parted his lips and tenderly began to suck the tan flesh there.

"Itachi!" Naruto cried out when the other's hand started to mold his member beneath the towel he still wore. He terribly regretted not having changed first.

Itachi disregarded the tone of fear in the blonde's voice. "I'm sure that you've dream of this for quite some time..." Itachi groaned darkly, sinking his teeth into the reddened skin. Naruto gasped out, quaking where he stood...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

When morning came, Sasuke woke up in his usual stoic mood. He groaned softly and slipped out of his bed without a second thought. He was well into the bathroom when he suddenly realized Naruto was not in the makeshift bed he had prepared for him last night. With a look of bewilderment on his face, he walked back into the room. He was sure Naruto slept there last night but it was six thirty in the morning. He was absolutely sure Naruto didn't wake up this early. Sasuke couldn't even fandom a reason why Naruto would be up at this time. The first place to search was the kitchen, but expectedly it was empty. The idea of Naruto cooking breakfast from scratch was even more preposterous. Maybe he was just extremely worried about his audition today and felt he needed to get up early to practice more. So Sasuke ventured over to his runway room but found it empty as well.

With a frustrated sigh, Sasuke headed back upstairs and stopped before Itachi's bedroom. It was a gamble but worth a shot. He knocked firmly on the door and waited for a response. There was a sound of the bed creaking a bit as someone stood up. Oddly the sound wasn't followed by footsteps to the door but a frail cry first then hurried steps off to the bathroom inside the room. "Itachi?" Sasuke called out hesitantly.

Finally after several more minutes the door opened and revealed a pissed looking Itachi. As was his custom form of dress when he slept, Itachi wore nothing. He sighed tiredly and rubbed his hair back. "What do you want?" he grumbled out. That was odd. It seemed like Itachi just got up but Sasuke could have sworn he heard someone get up earlier. Sasuke shifted to the side some to glance behind Itachi, but his brother moved into the way.

Sasuke frowned finally and glared at Itachi. "Is there someone else in there?" he asked. Personally Sasuke never wanted to get involved in Itachi's life outside of home, but if Itachi brought someone over he wanted to know. It seemed rude that Itachi only bring over 'company' when he had Naruto over for the night.

Itachi couldn't help but give a self-righteous smirk. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know dear brother?" Itachi taunted. "But at last I have no answer for you right now. So if you don't mind, I want to catch up on my sleep" he replied sternly before slamming the door in Sasuke's face.

The raven haired male growled instantly and kicked the door roughly, not bothering to react with pain though it had hurt him to do such a stupid thing. "Asshole" he hissed before he walked off to continue his search for Naruto.

Itachi casually walked back over to his bed and sat down with his legs crossed. He smirked as he balanced his chin in his palm. "He's gone little sun-spot. But I can't keep him at by for long" Itachi retorted in an almost sing-song voice.

Naruto huffed out dramatically. "I can't believe you Itachi! And get some damn clothes on!" Naruto yelled, marching out of the bathroom with a nothing but his towel from last night. He straightened up a bit and glared daggers at Itachi. "What the hell happened last night anyway?"

Itachi only seemed more amused by this. "Why don't you let your body tell you that...?" Itachi suggested, noting the dried cum still along Naruto's abdomen. He chuckled darkly when Naruto's face paled. "Calm down dumbass. You passed out after I gave you a hand job. I sure as hell didn't want to clean you up myself and take you back to Sasuke's room so I just let you sleep at the foot of my bed..." Itachi replied nonchalantly.

Naruto actually released a held breath at that explanation. That was a relief. He was scared silly when he woke up this morning in the same bed with Itachi and they were both naked. But that still didn't bring him any comfort for Itachi touched him to begin with. Reluctantly he knew it was only because Itachi was giving him pay-back for ruining his robe.

"Now that that's all settled, would you mind getting the hell out?" Itachi asked out bored. He was actually finding Naruto quite troublesome. After last night the blond had ruined his original plans. There was no telling how much more crap he would have to put up with if Naruto actually passed the auditions. Sasuke would surely have the boy over more often if they had the same job.

"Fine, fine." Naruto pouted marching over toward the door. He paused just before he reached out to for the knob. "Umm, Itachi this makes us even right? You aren't going to try to get back anymore are you? I mean, the whole robe thing was an accident...and..."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Forget it. I'll get myself a new one. Now leave" Itachi demanded.

Naruto sheepishly nodded before scurrying out of the room. Thankfully Sasuke was not in the hallway when he raced over to the other bathroom to shower once again. Naruto finished up a little over ten minutes. He dried off, covered up, and draped one towel around his neck. But the moment he stepped out he was scared out of his wits with the sight of Sasuke just standing there in the doorway glaring at him. "Damn Sasuke, don't scare me like that" Naruto sighed.

"Where the hell have you been dobe?! I've been looking everywhere for you. And you better not say in here, because I checked earlier!" he hissed.

Naruto was taken aback by this. Was Sasuke actually...worried about him? It was like he had been in danger or anything, yet it seemed like Sasuke was the one who nearly had a heart attack. The blond male couldn't help but blush at this thought. "Well...I woke up early by accident...and I decided to go for a walk..." Naruto lied. "And it sort of turned into a run and I wanted to take a shower when I got back..." he replied sheepishly.

Sasuke raised up an eyebrow. He knew Naruto was lying. The idiot had even left his clothes for crying out loud. But Sasuke was just relieved the idiot was hurt or lost so he would let it slid this once. "Whatever...since you have so much energy, we might as well go out for breakfast. Afterward we can go to your make-up audition. So get dress" Sasuke ordered before walking off.

Naruto sighed. He hoped the day would end well for him.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** I know it's shorter than usual. I just got a little stuck for awhile. I had writer blocks XP I have an idea in my head of where I want the story to go yet I don't know how to get there. Oh well, at least I updated for once. Sorry it took so long. Anyway, I think I want to take suggestions. So if anyone has something they would like to see in the fic, please don't hesitate to ask. But don't put stupid stuff that I obviously won't do like an ItachixNaruto scene where the go all the way, because this is not an ItachixNaruto fic! *thinks about it...* Maybe I should really consider making a fic for them though XD


	14. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**Sorry this isn't an update on the story. But I just thought I should put that I have not forgotten any of my stories and I will be continuing them just as promised. I'm sorry by the terribly long wait. I've lost my muse sometimes and then other times I'm busy. But I've found it again and I'm eagerly working on the next chapter. Now for my main concerns. I am going on vacation and won't be back until July 31st. But as soon as I'm back I will start updating my chapters again regularly. And I'm sure many of you will be excited to hear I have two new story ideas that I'm very excited about writing up. I just need some feedback! So please pm me, review or email me back!**

**Current Story Concerns:**

- any desires for the story? I'm accepting suggestions and ideas. Anyone want a certain scene in the story or perhaps a kinky position/place for the couple when they reach that stage? Just tell me anything and I'll hear you out. I write fics for your enjoyment so I need to know what you like =3

**New Story Concerns:**

-I think I may have too many SasuxNaru fics, but the couple just seems to work oh so well. But I'm considering changing the pairing for one or both of my new story ideas. Any suggestions?


	15. Day of Judgement Part II

**Stage Fourteen**

**Day Of Judgment**

**Part Two**

Naruto borrowed some clothes from Sasuke before they were able to go. Perhaps it would have been better for him to pack more next time he planned to go spending the night with anyone. Thankfully, Sasuke didn't seem to mind too much. So Naruto changed into some comfortable loose jeans and a T-shirt before they left for a restaurant. Much to Naruto's request, they headed over to Ichiraku instead of a breakfast restaurant like Sasuke constantly suggested. But he should have none by now how fickle Naruto's taste buds were to any foods besides ramen.

Sasuke groaned as he sat at the counter beside his excited company. "I hope you know you can't eat like this everyday when you finally become a model. This food is much too fatty to go into your daily diet" Sasuke pointed out smugly. "When I get you home we are going to make you a proper grocery list whether you like it or not" he grumbled. Yet, as he continued to ramble, Naruto didn't seem to be listening to a single room being said. He was too busy ogling over the delicious ramen bowl slowly making its way over to his spot. He grinned widely before digging in.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the scene. But as his eyes made their trip back to their previous place, he subtly noticed an unfamiliar red mark glowing gloriously along Naruto's tan skin. He could have sworn it was not there yesterday and he hadn't been paying that much attention this morning. He leaned over just a bit, eyeing the spot on Naruto's neck. It looked like a...

"Naruto, who gave you that hickey?" Sasuke asked sternly.

Naruto stopped his gluttonest eating at the question. He was caught off guard entirely and didn't know what to say in response. But it suddenly hit him. His hand slapped quickly over the mark. Itachi had did it just last night when he came to his room! His face filled in with red, almost camouflaging the mark. Crap, he really didn't think Itachi would try to screw him over this much.

Naruto looked uneasily over at Sasuke, who had a determined glare in his eyes. Why did he looked so pissed anyway? This had nothing to do with him! Then again...the whole series of events happened all because Naruto had been thinking of Sasuke so in some strange indirect form, Sasuke was involved. He assumed it would be no use lying to Sasuke since the guy seemed to have this unbelievable sixth sense for that sort of thing.

"Well...Itachi did it..." he confessed almost regretting the words the moment they left his lips. The look that came to Sasuke's face was completely indescribable to Naruto. He had never seen such an expression, so he couldn't tell if it meant he would live another day or not.

Sasuke sat back in his seat and crossed his arms. He felt an immense surge of anger in him. "So while I was worrying my ass off about you, your were the one fooling around in my brother's room?" he retorted bitterly.

"W-what?! it's not like that at all!" Naruto objected.

"Oh really, but you did stay the night with him right?" Sasuke questioned, his eyes held in a cold gaze.

"Y-yes, but it's not what you think! I-"

"I don't care for your excuses Naruto. If you wanted to screw around with my brother, it's your business. Just don't go around acting all innocent and lying about it to my face" he grunted. He couldn't believe this. He should have known it. After all Naruto had already known Itachi before he even got to their home. Who wouldn't like Itachi...appearance wise? Damn it!

That entire thought had ruined his appetite as well as his mood for the entire day. He waited for Naruto to finish his meal before briskly heading back for the car, leaving Naruto well in his dusk. "Hurry your ass up. Orochimaru doesn't like having his models late, especially ones in training" he insisted coarsely.

Naruto frowned, finding Sasuke's sudden foul mood to be annoying if not infuriating. Sasuke hadn't even listened to his explanation. Then again why should it matter to him? It wasn't like they were in a relationship or anything. Why the hell should he care if Sasuke wants to be a jealous little witch about this? That was his problem entirely.

The ride to the agency didn't take long at all. But it certainly felt that way considering the car ride was so overwhelmingly quiet. Naruto could tell this rumor was really bothering Sasuke, since the raven head male cut off at least three people and ran a red light. He was afraid to mention it for fear he would be beaten or snapped at for his observation. If he was lucky maybe Sasuke would be back in a good mood tomorrow. Sure he could explanation himself better after his audition.

Sasuke pulled up to the front of the building. "Go on, get out. Just go up to the shooting room you were in before. I've got things to do. I'll see you later" Sasuke insisted stubbornly. Naruto had to admit it hurt his feelings a bit to see that Sasuke rather not go with him to see how he does. But maybe it was best they separate so Sasuke could blow off some steam. With a sigh, Naruto nodded and headed inside.

The younger Uchiha watched Naruto retreat before pressing on the gas of his car and speeding down the road again. He was literally going to kill Itachi for putting the moves on Naruto. That bastard knew damn well that Naruto was in his interest of possession. In matter of moments, Sasuke was standing in front of Itachi's bedroom, banging on his door with great force and frustration. Naturally Itachi took his time answering it.

"What the hell do you want Sasuke?" the tired Uchiha grunted in disapproval. It seemed like everyone enjoyed bothering him lately. First Naruto all through the night and now Sasuke who looked like a volcano ready to blow.

"You know damn well what I want! I want you to leave Naruto alone you asshole! Don't you get enough kicks already, but now you have to work your way in on my turf?!" Sasuke hissed.

Itachi quirked up a skeptical brow at this. Was Sasuke seriously implying what he thought he was? This was actually amusing to deal with. His brother seriously believed he was interested in Naruto. Sure the blond was amusing to be around, but he wouldn't bother screwing him...at least not yet. "Look Sasuke. If you pretty little crush wants to roll around with a real man, let him, but don't come blaming me that he comes to me in the middle of the night with nothing but a bathrobe" Itachi taunted. He smirked seeing the pure anger in Sasuke's eyes.

"Why you-?! Naruto isn't some horny lust who would settle for the likes of you!" Sasuke declared. Though he had to admit he was not much of a better choice than his brother, since he had a tendency to change partners more than he changed clothes. But that was besides the point.

Itachi shrugged carelessly. "Well that's your problem. So deal with it and leave me out of it" Itachi replied before slamming the door in Sasuke's face. Annoying little brothers really did try his patience.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

"Great job Naruto. I'm sure may make an excellent addition to our agency." Orochimaru replied proudly. "You should probably get home now Naruto, you looked exhausted" the pale man pointed out. Naruto smiled meekly and nodded. He couldn't believe he did well during the audition at all. He had been spaced out most of the time, thinking about Sasuke and how he was going to clear things up with him. Not only that, he was dead tired from all the mayhem that went on last night so he was sure he was bound to do terrible. Apparently fate took mercy on him this time around.

Naruto strolled back out of the building. He glanced at the time and then around the parking lot. Sasuke wasn't parked anywhere so he may still be doing whatever he said he had to. "Should I wait for him? If I walk back now and he comes by to pick me up he'll be angry I wasn't here to meet him..." Naruto muttered to himself. Then again he didn't want to wait here for Sasuke for too much longer. He sighed as he came to sit down at a bench near the entrance. He barely paid any attention to the three other people standing by the entrance.

"Damn it Shino! Get you stupid bugs away from me! My hair stylist swore she would quite if she had to pluck another bug from my flawless scalp!" a brown haired male exclaimed loudly.

The one apparently named Shino, merely looked at the other behind thick sunglasses with a bored expression on his face.

There was a sheepish looking girl beside them who couldn't help but twiddle with her fingers. "K-Kiba....that's not nice. It's not Shino's fault your shampoo attracts them" she murmured gently as if she was afraid to express her views.

Kiba seemed to ease up a bit when she spoke. He frowned and looked to the ground in annoyance. He didn't want to admit it but he only chose his shampoo because Hinata loved the scent so much. "Have any other suggestions Hinata?" he asked curiously.

Naruto couldn't help but overhear their unusual conversation. "Hey do you work here too?" Naruto asked, walking over to Kiba. He had trouble believing this guy was a model. he looked a bit rough about the edges, but Naruto was certainly one to talk. He looked like a punk himself.

Kiba glared at the blond. "If you mean, do I model, then yes. What's your story shorty? You can't expect me to believe you work here too" he replied stubbornly.

Naruto growled at the title. "Who you calling shorty?! And I'll have you know that I just auditioned here and Orochimaru says I have clear chance of being one of the best models here" Naruto gloated, placing his hands on his hips.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. You stand as much chance as a cockroach" he laughed.

"Hey!"

Hinata quickly interjected. "Kiba please...be nice" she whispered.

"Yeah, that's right! You ought to listen to your cute girlfriend a lot more" Naruto huffed.

Hinata blushed deeply at that statement. Did he just call her cute? She couldn't help but feel happiness over that. Even more interesting was the equally attractive blond saying such a thing. She couldn't help but hope he got the job he worked for.

Kiba growled and crossed his arms. "Whatever...we'll just see if you become anyone special"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** Yes, another chapter done. Thanks for sticking with me guys! I'll get started on the next chapter soon and you can certainly look forward to some SasuxNaru fan service! I hope you enjoyed!


	16. The Beginning of Something Beautiful

**Stage Fifteen**

**The Beginning of Something Beautiful**

Several hours had passed by since Sasuke had dropped Naruto at the agency. He had been moping in his room for the majority of the time after confronting Itachi. It hadn't even crossed his mind that Naruto might be waiting for his quick return after the audition so the Uchiha was in no hurry to reach the agency any time before tomorrow. It wasn't until he got a phone call that he even moved form his spot on his bed.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Sasuke. I need you to bring Naruto over here in thirty minutes" Orochimaru commented.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes a bit in confusion. "Why? It's he there with you?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course not, he left hours ago. We finished the audition pretty soon. He told me he was riding home with you so I just assumed he was still with you. Well if you wouldn't mind, pick him up and bring him over to the lobby tonight" Orochimaru declared before hanging up.

Sasuke sighed before putting the phone down. So Naruto did think he was coming to pick him up. Well that blond was sure in for a rude awaking....or rather he already had one. Sasuke stood up and grumbled as he grabbed the clothes he had stripped out of when he settled down. He assumed Naruto would have walked home by now. Sasuke grumbled at the thought of needing to apologize to the blond for abandoning him, but he really hadn't been in any mood to talk to him after what Itachi told him.

Sasuke grabbed his keys and marched down the steps. "I'm off to go pick up your stupid boyfriend Itachi. Maybe you should get your ass up and do this for him!" Sasuke growled out.

Itachi opened the door to his room with a skeptical look. "And why exactly do you need to pick him up? Not planning on going on a date with him are you Sasuke?" Itachi taunted.

"Hell no. I figured Orochimaru is welcoming him to the agency. The dirty old man likes to do this sort of thing in person rather than calling on the phone like every other normal person. So if Naruto's all ecstatic when you see him again, you'll know why" Sasuke commented bitterly before he shut the door behind him. He was on his way to go bring Naruto the good news or rather take him to the good news.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Naruto growled when he heard the knock at the door. There wasn't much guest he could expect to come over today so his best guess was Sasuke. And frankly Naruto was pissed off enough about having waited two hours for a no-show of a pick up. He bitterly marched to the door and opened it, glaring daggers at Sasuke. "You could have at least told me you weren't coming back to pick me up. Then maybe I could have called someone instead of looking like an idiot in front of that Kiba bastard" Naruto mentioned angrily. He had waited so long Kiba had kept asking him if his date stood him up and picking on him.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed the back of his head gently. "I'm sorry alright. I didn't think you would be stupid enough to believe I'd come back. I have better things to do than wait on you hand and foot you know" Sasuke retorted.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "So why are you here anyway Sasuke-teme? If you came to make it up to me you have to buy my Ichiraku ramen" Naruto demanded stubbornly.

"Oh please you dumbass! I didn't come over here to apologize, I'm here because I was told to pick you up" he hissed back.

"Pick me up? For what?"

"Orochimaru said you forgot to do one more thing for the audition. So you have to go back so he can finish considering you" Sasuke lied. It was all he could think of without stating the obvious and blowing Orochimaru's cover.

Naruto gave it a little thought before reluctantly closing the door behind him. "Let's just get this over with" he grumbled, following Sasuke to the car. This was just going to be an unbearable ride he just knew it. And Naruto was right. It was a quiet ride yet again. Today was just not favorable for the two when it came to being in each other's presence.

"Are you sure Orochimaru wanted me here? The place looks closed" Naruto pointed out when they arrived to the agency to find that most of the lights except in the lobby were turned off. It actually felt a little frightening. None the less, Sasuke ushered him down the hallway without a word. "Sasuke, this is creepy. We aren't even going to the audition room, it's the other way" Naruto mentioned reluctantly. He really hoped he wasn't playing a part in some horror movie where the person you thought you could trust turned out to be a murder. Sasuke lightly pushed Naruto forward when they reached a pair of double silver doors. "What's in here Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he pulled them open.

In a short second, the lights flipped on and the room, filled with at least a hundred people, all sounded with loud cheers and noise poppers. "Congratulations!", "Welcome!", "Way to go!" were all suddenly jumbled together as Naruto stood there in astonishment.

"W-what is this?" Naruto muttered to Sasuke nervously as he remained stiff as a plank and not in the good way.

"It's it obvious dobe? You made the agency and they are welcoming you to the team" Sasuke concluded dully.

Before Naruto could ask Sasuke anything more, he was suddenly greeted by an oh so familiar face. "Oh wow punk, I thought you were joking when you said you were going to be a model but I see you aren't a total lost cause" Kiba joked as he came over and patted Naruto on the back roughly.

Naruto pouted in annoyance. "Well you shouldn't go around doubting people Kiba!" Naruto countered.

Hinata smiled lightly. "C-congratulations Naruto." she whispered softly. Shino simply nodded with acceptance. They weren't models but the decided to accompany Kiba seeing as how they wanted to see the Kiba properly apologize to Naruto for his stupidity.

Naruto grinned proudly. "Thanks you guys. I'll go ahead and sign you an autograph before I get to busy for it later" he chuckled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at this. How was it even possible for Naruto to make so much friends in under such circumstances and in such a short time? The blond was annoying and yet he was a magnet with people. Sadly enough, Sasuke had to admit it was the number one quality a model needed to e successful and Naruto had it. Sasuke stepped away, deciding to grab some punch at the refreshments table. He didn't want to see how easily Naruto could be pleased by other people.

Orochimaru quickly made his way over to the blond. "Naruto you did a marvelous job during audition so you deserve this" he insisted. He carefully lead Naruto away from his small group of friends. "As a new model, I'd like you to meet a couple of important people. He brought Naruto over to a gathering of older people. "Naruto this is Tsunade, she owns the most successful Health Spa and Gym in the country. She gives a discount to all our models. So you will be going to her to be staying in shape" Orochimaru mentioned.

Naruto looked over the woman before him. He couldn't help but notice her outrageously huge knockers. Surely those had to be fake. He was sure it was all a trick to promote her company. He sheepishly held out his hand to shake hers. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Tsunade" he chirped.

A white haired man beside her suddenly started to laugh. "Lighten up kid. You don't have to call this old hag miss, she is well into her fifties" he barked with laughter. Naruto's eyes widened instantly.

Orochimaru sighed. "Naruto this is Jiraiya. He runs the all female model agency, a sister branch from ours" he mentioned reluctantly.

Jiraiya stepped forward, grabbing Naruto's jaw carefully and examination him. "Cute face. If you were a girl I'd hire you right off the bat. But too bad you have junk in your pants" he mocked.

"And…this is Haku. He's one of our most popular male models" Orochimaru introduced.

Naruto pulled his head from Jiraiya's grasp and turned his attention to the next guest. Once again he was awestruck for the night. The supposed male model Orochimaru was introducing him to looked awfully like a female model instead.

"H-hi…" Naruto stuttered looking into her, his, cute brown eyes.

Haku gave the blond a warm smile. "It's a pleasure. I suppose since you are new, I could give you a few pointers for awhile" he mentioned in his sultry, husky voice.

"Oh, actually…Sasuke's helping me" Naruto mentioned. Haku was suddenly taken aback. Was he just rejecting him to get pointers from that second-rate, whoring Sasuke? It was practically an insult but apparently Naruto had no idea because he idly stepped away to speak to the rest of his guest.

The celebration oddly enough continued that way for the next couple of hours. The guest slowly shuffled out one by one until the collection of guest was reduced to a small handful of intoxicated individuals. Naruto was among the few that was not drunk with celebrating. Sasuke, having gotten tired of sitting in a corner and moping, came over to his ecstatic little ramen-lover. "Naruto we should really get you home. Just because Orochimaru kept you up late doesn't mean he isn't expecting you at work early tomorrow" Sasuke brought up.

Naruto groaned. "Alright, alright" he grumbled as he walked out with Sasuke. They headed for the Uchiha's car in the parking lot. "Well it was really fun while it lasted" Naruto decided proudly.

"Oh please you call that fun? I can imagine a hundred things I'd rather do than go to some lame ass celebration party" he mocked.

Naruto gave Sasuke the evil eye for insulting his welcome party. "Really? Like what you cold hearted bastard?"

"Oh I don't know…maybe laying a hot piece of ass" Sasuke retorted blandly.

"Pervert" Naruto hissed under breath as he waited for Sasuke to unlock the door and let him in. "No need to go ruining my time just because I had more fun than you" Naruto mumbled bitterly.

Sasuke was already irritable so it didn't take much to throw him over the edge of misconduct. "You really believe that dobe? Well I'm going to show you right here and now just how much FUN I can have" Sasuke stated, unlocking the back door and suddenly shoving Naruto in.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem?!" Naruto shouted as he rose up on his elbows in the backseat.

"My problem is you dumbass. I've had it with you game of play hard to get. Do you know who I am? I'm Sasuke Fucking Uchiha and I can have ANYBODY I want whenever I want. The only reason I haven't grinded your ass into the ground yet is because I have snip-lets of respect still left for you and rather not crush your _delicate_ spirit" Sasuke mocked. Naruto was speechless as Sasuke climbed in on top of him and closed and locked the car door. "I don't give a damn if you're with my brother, I'm taking what I want" Sasuke declared.

Naruto was about to object but gasped as he was pinned beneath Sasuke roughly and the Uchiha pulled up his shirt as he started to nip and gnaw all over Naruto's body. Naruto winced a bit over how rough and needy Sasuke was being. How the hell was this suppose to be fun when Sasuke was doing it so carelessly? Sasuke hungrily nipped at the other's skin from his neck to his chest, covering him in small red bites. Naruto grunted softly, but oddly enough it wasn't much out of pain. He thought he really should fight back more but now that he thought about it…he had no real reason to. He had played around with Sasuke before, though it was only teasing Sasuke used to make a fool of him but this felt a bit different…hot even.

Instinct got the best of Naruto and he couldn't help but pushed up against the raven haired male and moaned slightly before pulling out of his pleasured stupor and rolling them over so he was on top. "There is no way I'm going to let you make a fool out of me Sasuke" Naruto declared, coming to his senses. He leaned down and kissed Sasuke, taking his bottom lip into his mouth and suckling on it lightly. His hand glided down Sasuke's chest and stomach, teasing just above the area between his legs and rubbing small circles into his stomach. He wanted to see if Sasuke liked being on the end of misery when it came to foreplay.

It was obvious to them both that they had been flirting way too long to not realize they had the hots for each other. Whether they would take this obvious physical attraction to the next level was undecided by them.

Sasuke inwardly scowled about being topped by the blond but he would let it slid as long as Naruto got no where closer to his entrance. Right now he just wanted to enjoy the treatment he was finally getting after so long a restraint. He could feel pleasure from Naruto's movements and instinctively thrust up into his hands. He moved his hips eagerly into Naruto's, practically humping him from below. Naruto pulled away from the kiss, a satisfied look on his face before he leaned down and kissed down the Uchiha's chest that he uncovered from his shirt and then sucked one of his nipples into his mouth. He circled its hardening tip with his tongue, all the while grounding his hips down into Sasuke's.

Already Sasuke was feeling the peak of his arousal and the fact that Naruto suddenly used the palm of his hand and rubbed it against the underside of his member, wasn't helping. "Is this how badly you wanted me?" Naruto asked more out of curiosity, but still meaning to be seductive. He wrapped his fingers around the male's throbbing erection and moved his hand up and down around it. Sasuke groaned deeply. He desperately reached his hands around Naruto and groped his ass tightly.

"Damn it…I want to be in you right now" he demanded huskily as he thrust up against the blond harder, creating more friction between them. Naruto hesitated in his treatment, distracted by the strong hands molesting him. He stiffened with pleasure before leaning back up to reclaim Sasuke's lips. He moved his hand away from Sasuke's throbbing cock to thread his fingers through the male's hair. He grinded their arousals together anxiously, creating a most unbearable discomfort in his now tight pants.

The Uchiha decided to help Naruto out with that little problem, but not in any way the blond was hoping for. Sasuke sneakily tugged down Naruto's pants and underwear until his bare ass was within full reach. He moved one hand over the supple mound and danced his index finger around the pucker entrance he knew to be there. Without warning he slipped the sly digit into the tight opening, immediately being drawn in by the tight heat. Naruto shivered and whimpered softly as he felt the odd finger start to move inside of him- a clear sign of his true innocence. Perhaps Sasuke could believe he didn't sleep with his brother after all.

Naruto desperately started to push back against the finger, wanting to bring himself some relief while his unclothed cock was left out in the tight space between them. Sasuke was amazed by how quickly he could bring out the rather horny male. It certainly wasn't a turn off. In fact, Sasuke couldn't take it from this position any longer. He sat up instantly, pushing Naruto lay back down on the back seat. This was all an uncomfortable feat since his car wasn't that spacious in the back but he made due with the space they did have. Sasuke eagerly removed Naruto's pants entirely. He smirked as he lifted one of Naruto's legs over his shoulder and sensually licked along the skin of his inner thigh and slowly made his way down to Naruto's cock that twitched visually as the white pre-cum slid down the tip. Sasuke moaned loudly as he lapped up the bittersweet substance. He continued lower, surprising Naruto when he slowly inserted his tongue into his small opening. Naruto yelped suddenly. "W-what are you doing?!" he exclaimed, his face reddening instantly at the thought.

"This…" Sasuke muttered before inserting his hot, wet tongue again. When Naruto felt the tip enter him he threw his head and cried pathetically over the sensation, his hips bucking as if asking for more. "S-sasuke..." Naruto panted out. Crap, he never thought he would be such a pussy and give in this fast to this jerk who had been mean to him all day. But hell, when he was doing things like this it was hard not to. Sasuke thrust his tongue in deeper, moving in and out at a slow pace before licking along the edges of the opening. He licked slowly back up and couldn't help but tease the underside of Naruto's smaller sack. He reached one hand up and started to pump Naruto's cock again while he moved his tongue in circular motions.

Naruto whimpered when the tongue was extracted but his pleasure spiked as he felt it teasing the underside of his sack. He bucked into the other's hand as his body shook in anticipation of his climax. "Ah…oh god…Sasuke…more" Naruto moaned out, bucking up more to receive the blissful ministrations. Sasuke used his free hand and invaded Naruto's' hole again now with two fingers all the while taking his sack into his mouth and sucking on it softly and pumping his cock with the other hand. It was three ways of pleasure and Sasuke was sure Naruto wouldn't be able to last. He was right.

Naruto's body spasm and jerked in pleasure and his hands gripped the cushions of the car seats, feeling his nails were going to rip through the thin material. He was so close. His toes curled tightly and white flashed in his vision as he came all over Sasuke's hand, crying out louder. Sasuke pulled away slowly and licked away the remnants of Naruto's pleasure from his hand and the blonde's member. Naruto breathed heavily as he slowly came down from his pleasure induced high and letting himself relax limply on the seat, his legs falling around the others lap. "Bastard…" Naruto couldn't help but pant out at Sasuke for ruining his previous view of tonight being fine with just the party.

Sasuke chuckled as he sat up. "You're lucky I'll stop here tonight. I don't want to send you to work on your first day with a limp. Just consider this my welcoming gift to you" he teased as he slowly slid out of the backseat and took his place in front. "At least now you know you have something to look forward to" Sasuke chuckled.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **Yes! I updated without a super long wait. At least it's in the same month right? XD I really hope you guys liked it. I know you've been patient for some lemon or lime action and well there you go. And for anyone who thinks rimming(licking the opening) and T-bagging(sucking on the balls) is weird, then I hope I changed your prospective a bit. I wanted to try something new with my intimate scenes for once. Lol don't ask how I know the terms for it, this is what I get for having a homosexual friend^^ *hugs him* Review please and I'll work hard to get updates in more sooner.

Also…I have a new job as writing anime articles online. Please check out a few, I put a link on my profile page. It would help a lot if you read them, especially considering I get paid by the number of views per page.


	17. Busy Times Two

**Stage Sixteen**

**Busy Times Two**

The ride home was oddly quiet again. For some reason Naruto was too embarrassed to speak to Sasuke after what happened. To make matters worse, Sasuke had that haughty smirk on his face. Surely he was pleased that he managed to get Naruto in a way no one ever had him before. Despite this, Sasuke still had his main goal to achieve: taking Naruto's virginity. That was if Itachi had been lying and in fact left it untouched. Before long, they arrived home and Sasuke got out of the car to let Naruto out. "I expect you to be ready at seven sharp. You can't begin your first day at work being late" Sasuke warned Naruto skeptically.

Naruto flushed as he stepped out of the car and nodded. Though truly he doubted he would be able to even catch an ounce of sleep after what Sasuke did to him but he could try after a nice warm bowl of ramen. That always seemed to put him out for a couple of hours. "I'll try to be ready by then...see you Sasuke" Naruto mentioned before walking to his apartment. As soon as he closed the door he couldn't help but slam his fist against the door. "Crap...this makes me his bitch doesn't it" Naruto groaned in disappointment. He couldn't believe he allowed himself to be so easily controlled by that jerk. But he had to admit, Sasuke was experienced and hell he was great at what he did. Now if only he could keep his pride intact while subtly making advances on Sasuke. One could only hope Sasuke would let Naruto dominate sometimes. The blond was always a determined little bugger who refused to be the guck beneath someone shoes and that included playing Sasuke's submissive plaything. One only knew what tomorrow could hold.

Meanwhile Sasuke had arrived at his own home in little under thirty minutes. He came in through the front door, looking rather refreshed despite the fact he was covered in a bit of sweat and essence of Naruto on him that he cleaned off just moments ago. He was simply going to head upstairs but couldn't help but notice the light in the living room on. Usually he was the only one who was around to go in that room and he was at the party all night so he thought it was a bit odd. When he walked over he saw Itachi there speaking to some man with short silver hair and a stern expression. It was rare for Itachi to have guest over, Sasuke noted so he didn't want to intrude. He simply headed on upstairs to his room while Itachi spoke.

"Forgive me Mizuki-san if I haven't been answering your calls lately. I've been quite busy with business and personal affairs" Itachi mentioned dully. He truly did hate holding a conversation with a target. He was given the assignment to take out this greedy embezzler in less than two days. Which meant he had to have this man out of the picture by tomorrow night. Personally he would have had this job completed tonight but seeing as how he hated cleaning messes in his own home he reframed from attacking. Besides it would not be wise to have this be the last place his victim was scene, making everyone suspicious. Perhaps he show suggest an outing tomorrow. But before Itachi could make any request, the man spoke back.

"Itachi, have you been to the opera recently? There will be a great performance tomorrow night. Usually I don't attend thanks to my schedule but I have a few tickets donated to me. I was hoping we could get reacquainted tomorrow after the opera. Think of it as a double date. I will bring my date if you bring yours" he chuckled.

Itachi frowned. He was inwardly pleased with the opportunity to take Mizuki out at the opera but having another witness like a date would only make things more difficult. "I'm afraid I don't have-"

"Surely Itachi you have a lovely date to take around with you. A good looking, successful man like yourself" Mizuki mention.

Itachi sighed and thought briefly. "Now that you mention it...there is someone I have in mind..."

"Great, it's a double date. Meet me at the opera house at eight" Mizuki informed before letting Itachi escort him to the door.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

This was it! The day Naruto had been waiting for since he was younger. The blonde swallowed deeply as he stepped forward into the building. Sasuke followed after him, merely shaking his head. He thought Naruto was making a big deal out of nothing. It was only work. It wasn't like anyone would see the results of his photo shoots on his first day anyway so the nervousness was pointless. None the less, Sasuke was going to try his best to be supportive as he lead Naruto to the main shooting room. Oroachimaru was speaking to Kabuto when they came in. He directed his attention instantly to Naruto. "Great, you're here early. Let's get you into hair and make-up. Naruto your first photo will be a cologne ad for Hokage Magazine. They are doing a spread using only new models and I suggested you, so try not to make a fool of yourself" Orochimaru suggested before shoving Naruto toward the back rooms. "Sasuke, I need you in shooting room two for your shoot."

Naruto nodded and hurried off to the hair and make up. He didn't think it would take very to get ready since he was a guy and didn't require much glamour. But wow was he wrong.

When Naruto stepped onto set he was a little surprised by how many eyes he managed to captivate. The theme for the shoot had been an set up for an aquatic smelling cologne, so Naruto came out of hair and make up looking much like a merman. He was forced to wear a glimmering blue, fake fin over his legs. His body was shining with light blue body glitter and he was even made up with blue mascara and blush. All in all, he was downright breathtaking. Naruto wobbled onto the ocean floor scene set and mounded himself on a large, plastic boulder for balance. Personally Naruto thought he looked absolutely ridiculous, but everyone else seemed to think differently.

"Alright Naruto, I need you to relax and just give me a few natural shots" the photographer said.

Naruto panicked briefly and thought over what he should do. He didn't have much reference of how mermaids or mermen looked when posing. He vaguely recalled the movie 'The Little Mermaid' he had seen once as a child. With a nervous sigh, Naruto propped himself up on the rock with his hands so his back arched to dip in. A few of the staff standing by to watch the shoot, couldn't help snickering at the scene. Naruto gave them a few more commercial poses before the photographer intervened and gave the blond real direction. So much for Naruto's natural talent everyone had been bragging about before this. Or perhaps he just didn't have his sea legs on.

At some point Sasuke finished up his own assignment and snuck onto Naruto's set to see how the blond was holding up. He did well to hide his surprise when he noticed Naruto in the merman get up. He had to admit...Naruto made one hell of a sexy merman. His eyes shamelessly roamed over the tight imitation fin that clung to his lover's body desperately. Sasuke could tell all too well that Naruto was naked under there. And the blue contrasting with Naruto's eyes was just stunning. Before he realized it the photographer was saying "that's a wrap" and letting Naruto off set.

Naruto took one look up and blushed when he noticed Sasuke had been there watching him for some time. Crap, now he saw just how pathetic he was as a model. He carefully hopped over to Sasuke, though nearly tripped when he was close to the Uchiha. Sasuke rushed forward, catching Naruto in his arms before he could fall. He smiled self-righteously. "I always had a feeling you weren't a land-lover" Sasuke teased. Without much warning, Sasuke scooped Naruto up into his arms much like any human would when picking up a mer-person.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Naruto fussed, trying to climb out of Sasuke's arms. This was embarrassing! Who was going to take him seriously if they saw this?

Sasuke just kept a firm hold on Naruto. "Well I'm taking my underwater treasure back to my dressing room of course...so I can unwrap it" Sasuke marked, already heading down the hall. He smirked seeing the hint of red come to Naruto's cheeks. "But I must say...you really do look amazing Naruto" Sasuke confessed.

Naruto hesitated before speaking. He just had trouble believe Sasuke just complimented him without adding some smart remark. "Uh...thanks...but didn't you see the shoot? I was terrible up there" Naruto mentioned as a matter of fatly.

"Oh that...everyone messes up their first day. It just shows there is always room for improvement" Sasuke mentioned as he lightly nudged his dressing room door open with his foot. Naruto was still awestruck that Sasuke was being so nice to him now. What had changed? Was it because he let Sasuke woe him last night?

"Naruto...I've been meaning to talk to you about something" Sasuke finally replied as he set Naruto down on his couch.

"Ah Ha! I knew it! There had to be some reason you were being so nice to me!" Naruto declared so boldly, pointing at Sasuke in the face. "So what is it teme? You want me to pretend like last night never happened or something?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and just whacked Naruto on the head, hearing the blond yelp a bit. "No you idiot. I wanted to ask you to be my boyfriend" Sasuke growled out in annoyance. Could Naruto really be all that dense? How the hell did this guy make it through like being so oblivious?

Naruto was speechless for a second. "Y-you, what-?"

Sasuke sighed and kneeled down beside Naruto almost as if proposing. "I don't want you to think you are just another one night fling of mine. You're more to me than that. I'm not use to the whole labeling thing, but I though it would be so bad for me and you to you know...date" Sasuke mentioned uneasily.

Naruto could barely believe his ears. He didn't even know how to feel flattered by this since he never even saw it as a possibility. "...Uh sure I guess..." Naruto murmured. He suddenly sat up straight. "But you can't be a jerk to me at all! If you piss me off once I'll kick you to the curve!" Naruto demanded with a hard glare. He wanted to at least say he wore the pants in this relationship.

Sasuke paused and quickly brought up a hand to muffle his laughter. "Y-yeah, sure. I can agree to that I guess..." He stood up and moved in closer to Naruto. "But in return...you have to agree to give it up to me any time or place I want" Sasuke announced with a devilish grin. Naruto flushed instantly at that. Crap, it was get sexed out or deal with bitchy Sasuke. Which seemed better?

"...Fine" Naruto gave in, crossing his arms. He just knew he would regret this later.

Sasuke grinned and moved into capture Naruto's lips in a heated kiss. Naruto was caught off guard and barely had time to breath before Sasuke had him pressed against the couch. Sasuke ravaged the blond instantly and without restraint. It was overwhelming and Naruto nearly had to push Sasuke off the couch to break the kiss. "Hey you bastard, I didn't mean right now! Could you at least wait until I get out of this thing?!" Naruto complained before letting out a small pant. His cheeks were flushed already and he feared Sasuke would have gone through with it if he hadn't intervened.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever, only this once will I listen to you. Let's say...after work today. You'll be all mine" Sasuke gloated proudly. Naruto reluctantly nodded before scooting a bit off the couch.

"Now can you help me to my dressing room?"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The rest of the day had been oddly successful for Naruto. He had only one more minor potshot to do so he could establish a portfolio for Orochimaru and then the remainder of work had been a dance class that Orochimaru signed him up for to improve his modeling. Naruto was just packing up his belonging in his dressing room when the secrete ray from the lobby suddenly came in.

"Mr. Uzumaki, you have a call on line one" She replied before rushing back to get to her desk.

Naruto looked at the one in his room curiously. Who would call him at work. He didn't think he had given Kakashi or Iruka the number to his job yet. In fact...he had forgotten to tell them about him getting the job all together. Well now that was on thing he had to do when he got home. He picked up the phone finally. "Hello?"

"Good afternoon Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh h-hi Itachi. I didn't think you would call me at work...or ever" he muttered more to himself. "To what do I owe the honor?"

Itachi smirked a bit. "I was wondering if you had tonight free?"

"Uh actually...I have-"

"I need you to come out with me tonight" Itachi insisted, not even waiting for Naruto to turn him down.

"W-what?! Wait Itachi, I-"

"I've been asked out on a business occasion and must bring along a companion. Unfortunately there is no one I have in mind on such a short notice" Itachi persistence. And there was also the fact...he had no real friends to ask for this sort of thing.

Naruto frowned a bit. But he promised Sasuke he would be with him tonight... "I'm sorry Itachi, I really can't" Naruto confessed.

Itachi sneered at the objection. "I'm afraid I can't take no for an answer Naruto. Besides...I do believe you owe me for the other night..." Itachi mentioned.

Naruto reddened recalling how he soiled Itachi's robe, ruined his guest meeting and had Itachi cover for him with Sasuke when he ended up staying the night in his room. Perhaps..."Alright...I'll do it. Just promise me you won't say a word to Sasuke..."

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Another update, I'm so relieved I finished it XD. It took awhile but I hope the wait was worth it. Things are about to get very interesting from here out. But we can all cheer that Sasuke and Naruto are officially an item now! I'll try to update soon so please bare with me you guys!


	18. Two Timing Troubles

**Stage Seventeen**

**Two Timing Troubles**

Naruto sighed miserably as he rethought how he was going to tell Sasuke the bad news. He knew the other would be gravely disappointed that he was turning him down on their first official date and not only were they suppose to go all the way tonight but he was dumping Sasuke tonight for his brother! He knew all hell was going to break lose to night and he would be on the receiving end of all the pain. But what more could he do? He didn't want to be black mailed by Itachi and for some reason he got this cold threatening presence from Itachi and he was almost afraid to test it.

He gulped down all his fear and simply stepped out of his dressing room, having cleaned up entirely from his last shoot for the day. Sasuke was probably waiting on him now out front so they could drive home together. He finally came to a reasonable excuse in mind to tell Sasuke now he just needed to get the words out of his mouth. He approached the door, his heart already beating out of his chest as he spotted the raven haired male already sitting in his car and eyeing him from the door.

Naruto looked down uneasily at first before climbing in. "Sasuke…can I have a rain check on our date tonight? I completely forgot Iruka had invited me to go to the policeman's ball tonight. It's some charity event and he already had bought me a ticket since Kakashi can't make it tonight. I would love for you to come with me but They are completely sold out and tickets cost an arm and a leg" he lied as smoothly as he could manage without stuttering or hesitating. He thought he didn't pretty well considering all that was riding on this lie.

Of course Sasuke didn't look to easily convinced. He had instantly assumed Naruto was lying because he was a scared pussy about losing his virginity tonight. What a coward! And yet, so much like the dobe to make excuses. He sighed heavily. "Alright Naruto. I'll let you off the hook tonight but tomorrow night I'll pound your ass so hard you'll be spitting out cum" Sasuke retorted. Naruto went pale simply visualizing that image in his mind. Damn…

Naruto waved Sasuke goodbye as he made his way into his apartment. Great now he had to find something to wear for his…."date" with Itachi. Could he call it a date? Was it even appropriate? He was with Sasuke and yet he was technically going out for the night with Itachi. This was just too confusing! He rubbed his hair out of his face in frustration as he made his way to the closet. It was to his surprise that he heard a knock at the door before he could even glance at the first outfit hanging up. Maybe Sasuke forgot something, he concluded. He rushed back to the door only to find the older Uchiha himself standing there.

"Ready to go?" Itachi retorted with his usual stoic expression. Naruto looked at him in utter confusion. Was he being serious? He wanted him to leave with him in his sweaty work clothes this instant? Itachi could obviously read the expression on Naruto's face and cleared his throat. "We are going shopping first you idiot. I assumed you didn't have a tuxedo so we are stopping by one of my favored stores first" he mentioned, motioning toward his car so Naruto could get going.

The blond sighed again and made his way over. Why did he even have to get involved with these Uchihas anyway? They were too damn bossy and the they only cared about themselves. He reluctantly sat down and watched as Itachi made his way back around the car and got in. He couldn't be surprised if Itachi was already waiting here at his apartment for him to return. It surely hadn't even been a minute since Sasuke left, had it?

It didn't take very long to get to the men's boutique that Itachi had mentioned. Naruto wasn't even surprised when the store seemed completely empty except for staff. He was sure Itachi had more than enough money and arrogance to rent out the store for just this brief occasion. Darn these rich people, doing whatever they please. Then again when he becomes rich and famous, Naruto just knew he would want to do the same things.

"Naruto, take off your clothes" Itachi suddenly demanded, holding out a black pin-stripped suit he thought would suit Naruto just right.

The blond eyed him angrily for the demand rather than having been asked to start undressing. He could tell Itachi didn't even mean for him to go to the back changing rooms to get undressed. With those eyes, he was definitely saying 'you better undress here and now. Don't make me wait'.

Naruto sneered as he started to pull off his pants and shirt. The store assistant, a woman, couldn't help but blush and turned around quickly not to look. "There, happy?" Naruto grumbled, holding out his arms dramatically. "How many times do you want to see me naked before you are satisfied?" he growled.

Itachi smirked and waltzed over. Carefully, he started to dress Naruto like he was a child. "Hot headed as usual little Naru" he taunted in a condescending voice. "You seem to be under the impression that I actually care about you be naked…" Itachi leaned closer as he straightened Naruto's collar of his dress shirt. "But truth is…I can just as easily fuck you with all your clothes on…" he whispered into Naruto's ear. Of course he was rewarded with an adorable blush from Naruto. The poor dobe was being molested by everyone's words today.

Naruto went quiet for the remainder of their shopping. Itachi of course bought whatever he wanted to with his own money and he expected Naruto to wear every bit of it without any fuss. By the end of a two hour shopping spree, Naruto was escorted out of Itachi's car at the entrance to the opera theater and was able to captivated everyone's eyes. He looked extremely suave for such a dopey teenager, in his pin-stripped suit with a red tie, black leather shoes, a watch that cost more than his monthly salary and a hair style slicked back so tight it could withstand a tsunami. Girls as well as guys were ogling him as Itachi moved him to the lobby. Naruto walked awkwardly in the uncomfortable shoes and tried his best not to slip, which meant clinging to Itachi a great deal. Itachi had no problem with this though, considering it only helped further the appearance of Naruto being his date tonight.

Itachi waved his hand calmly when he spotted Mizuki in a classy dark blue suit with a woman on his arms half way across the lobby. The man noticed Itachi and his date and eagerly made his way over. His eyes not too subtly looked Naruto up and down. "Why Itachi, you dog. I didn't know your preference was little boys" he teased.

Naruto instantly snarled at the comment and was about to retaliate if Itachi had not spoke first. "I believe you left the decision of my date up to me" Itachi remarked.

Mizuki nodded respectably. He smiled to Naruto with a hint of mischievousness. "Well I have to admit he is a rather cute kid" he teased.

"I'm not a kid! I'm a model at that sir" Naruto retorted bitterly, giving the man the evil eye.

Mizuki chuckled. "Oh really?" He turned to his lady guest. "Would you mind go checking to see if our box seats are ready?" She shook her head and headed off. Mizuki returned his attention back to Naruto. "If you really are a model then maybe you won't mind showing me just how much of an adults body you have late?" he suggested

Naruto shivered at the thought. "No thank you. The only chance you'll see this adult body is in magazines" Naruto huffed. He didn't like Itachi's business associates. Were they all such assholes? He recalled the last one he ran into at Itachi's house being annoying as well.

Itachi frowned, not liking how Naruto was disrespecting someone he needed to impress long enough to get alone. "Naruto, how about you get us something to drink?" he more of requested than suggested. Naruto pouted and walked off. Itachi looked back to Mizuki. "I'm apologize for his attitude. I'm still breaking him in" Itachi replied.

Mizuki chuckled. "No problem. I like them feisty. I hope you wouldn't mind if I helped you break him in" he mentioned slyly.

Itachi inwardly smirked. "Of course not at all. He's all yours…if you can get him alone that is" he chuckled.

Mizuki nodded. "Oh that shouldn't be a problem…" He gave Itachi a polite look before walking off, no doubt already planning for such an arrangement.

By the time Naruto returned with their drinks, the bell was sounded to signal all the guest in the lobby that it was about time for the show to start. They headed off to the box Mizuki had reserved them, and Naruto made sure he sad at the end with only Itachi beside him. He crossed his arms in annoyance as he glared down at the stage below. Mizuki smirked as he watched the frazzled blond pout in his seat. Subtly he dropped a single pill into Naruto's drink while he wasn't looking and went back to awaiting the start of the performance. As soon as the opera did begin, Naruto was rather eager to grab his drink, thinking a bit of alcohol might make him relaxed enough to at least pretend to enjoy the yelling crap coming from the performers' mouths.

They all watched the show in silence, though the occasional opinion or note was shared between Mizuki and his female guest. Mizuki couldn't help but smile when he noticed Naruto getting up to go to the bathroom, his cheeks already flushed and his steps a little unsteady. Perfect. Mizuki looked to Itachi with another grin and stood up, following after the boy slowly.

Naruto stumbled into the bathroom, sighing heavily as he leaned against the sink. "Damn…I maybe that drink was a little strong" he muttered, looking at his reflection through lightly hazed eyes. He dropped his head and splashed a little water in his face. But he was startled when he suddenly felt a hard body pressed against the back of him. He yelped as he was quickly turned around and pinned against the sink and the wall.

"My, my…look like the little boy can't handle his liquor after all" Mizuki teased, his hands shamelessly coming over Naruto's hips. "I hope you will accept my offer now…I can make it worth while for you…" he mentioned.

Naruto leaned back in repulse. "Get away from me you freak. I'm not interested" he growled, trying to push Mizuki back but to his surprise he had no strength left in him and Mizuki shoved him harder against the wall than he expected.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not letting you get away that easily" he moaned softly, leaning his head in against Naruto neck and licked the tender skin there. His hand came over Naruto's member and started to rub it through the boy's pants. Naruto gasped out, feeling a tingling sensation run up his body. This wasn't right! He didn't get this aroused from being touched by a stranger?

"W-what did you do to me?" he hissed out. He lost his threatening tone once more as Mizuki slipped his other hand into the back of his pants and started to grope his fine shaped ass.

Naruto trembled, his hands feeling numb as he wanted so badly to push away. Why did he feel so light headed. He thought in his mind that this was terrible but was powerless to stop it. Mizuki wasted no time and jerked down Naruto's pants and underwear. He turned Naruto over against the wall roughly, forcing his head against the clean marble tiles. He chuckled when he heard a brief yelp as he invaded a finger into Naruto's tight hole. "Is that a virgin's cry I hear? I know Itachi said he hadn't fully broke you in but I didn't know that meant he hadn't gotten any. Lucky me, the first to get a piece of cake" he chuckled, thrusting his finger in and out. Naruto trembled helplessly, wanting nothing more than to kick Mizuki in the balls so hard he would be a girl. "S-stop this…" he muttered.

Mizuki laughed at the pathetic plea. "Sure baby…after I have my fair share of fun inside you" he retorted.

"That's funny….I believe he meant stop right now"

Mizuki blinked and turned his head slightly toward the voice. But before he could even see the other he was suddenly punched so hard he fell to the floor with a loud thud. Mizuki gasped out, clutching his jaw. "You bastard!" he looked up and frowned even more when he spotted Itachi. "What is the meaning of this? He's mine until I'm done!"

"I don't think so. Naruto's not the type to belong to anyone" Itachi retorted, walking up to Mizuki. "I think it's time you learned a valuable lesson about stealing Mizuki…"

Naruto slowly slid to the floor, blushing deeply as he slowly turned around to see Itachi. He was too shocked to move, not like he could anyway. He couldn't even manage to tell Itachi not to beat the crap out of Mizuki. He knew Itachi would be in big trouble for this with his business…but he didn't care? Itachi was doing this for him? Naruto finally shook himself out of his daze. "Itachi! That's enough!" he exclaimed worriedly when Itachi's knuckles were covered in blood…though thankfully not his own. Mizuki's face was defiantly beyond recognition but he was still bleeding.

Itachi turned back to Naruto with a stern look. He marched over and picked Naruto up bridal style, not bothering to get his pants or underwear. His suit jacket was long enough to cover at least. Without thinking, Itachi carried Naruto right out of the bathroom. "Hey some security you are!" Itachi called out to one of the guards standing on duty. "My friend here was just nearly raped in the bathroom! I taught the bastard a lesson myself!" Itachi called out.

Several guards looked at each other in confusion and suddenly split up, half going to the bathroom to arrest the man still inside and the others went to report this to the local officials.

Itachi patted himself on the back for a job well done. He managed to kill Mizuki and cover it up just as easily. No one would doubt the noble acts of defense against rape and the beating Mizuki received was just for show. He had planned already for the ambulance coming to get Mizuki to have a sudden and unfortunate accident beyond anyone's supposed control. Yep, just another case completed.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: ***sigh* I'm so glad I finished this chapter. I'm so sorry guys for the wait. Summer is here so expect more from me! I thank you for being so loyal to me as well. I accept reviews as support, lol.


	19. Not a Chapter- Alert New Story!

Hi everyone! I am happily announcing the posting of my new Naruto fanfic: **_'Things Can Only Get Better, Right?'_** the new sequel to my fanfic _**'Between a rock and a Hard Place'. **_I would really like if you guys checked it out. Even if you haven't read the first one, I provided a brief summary of the story in the sequel, not to mention for you that have forgotten what happened since it has been so long since I finished that fanfic. I look forward to hearing what you guys think. Also i will be updating on this fic as well very soon.

Happy Independence Day you guys!


	20. This Deadly Attraction

**Chapter Eighteen**

**This Deadly Attraction**

Naruto sat uneasily in the back seat of Itachi's black mustang. He tugged lightly at his dress shirt, trying to cover himself unsuccessfully thanks to Itachi's eagerness to flee the scene before grabbing his pants. He was both grateful and cursed to have Itachi around to help. But he could not help but feel that this was all Itachi's fault to begin with. If he hadn't even come to the opera with Itachi in the first place, he would have never met Itachi's business associate. He hoped that guy would get raped in jail.

Itachi glanced briefly back through the mirror to catch a glimpse of Naruto's dismal expression. "What are you pouting about? You hardly even took it up the ass. I'm sure there would have been a lot worse to complain about" Itachi retorted.

Naruto fumed quickly, his hair almost seeming to spike out like his temper. "There wouldn't be anything to complain about if you hadn't introduced me to that scumbag! Are all your business partners this creepy or do you just choose those ones to be around" Naruto grumbled out.

Itachi rolled his eyes and shrugged. It was unfortunate Naruto only got to meet his targets; so of course they would come off as the most rotten apples in the bunch. Truthfully, Itachi knew so little about his more decent co-workers he would never associate with them outside of the office.

"To think I lied to Sasuke to come here with you tonight. Big mistake…I should have known" Naruto hissed, sliding further back in the seat though it only provided him with an uncomfortable rubbing from the leather seats. "Get me some pants!" he yelled out quickly.

Itachi smirked lightly, a part of him wanting to chuckle at the situation. "Why? I get more enjoyment out of seeing you this way. Or do you not want to risk being seen by Sasuke with me like this?" he countered. It was all confirmed with the look of guilt Naruto portrayed.

"…He'll be so angry" Naruto murmured. "We only just started…"

Itachi flicked his eyes back on the blond a moment at hearing his softened tone. So they were really a couple now? He didn't think Sasuke was stupid enough to make a commitment with anyone. Any relationship an Uchiha made was bound for trouble the moment it was initiated. Naruto would be in the crossfire of war in no time. If he was not injured yet by these small misfires, he would be when he officially associated himself with the Uchiha name.

Naruto kept quiet for a little longer; peering only occasionally back up at Itachi to make sure the other wasn't dead. He was sure even a corpse made more noise than Itachi. His chest tightened as he noticed the reddening of Itachi's knuckles, besides the blood there, they were starting to swell. He must have really hit Mizuki that hard.

As soon as Itachi parked outside of Naruto's apartment, the blond reached over to Itachi's door in the front and pulled on the handle to open it. Itachi had tensed quickly when the boy ended up leaning over him from the back seat to do so. He could have easily snapped Naruto's neck if he really startled him but he made sure to always be aware of his company. Naruto was no threat…physically at least.

"Come inside" Naruto demanded before slipping back out through the backdoor of the vehicle. He rushed up the front steps to his door, hoping to let himself inside before any of his neighbors caught view of his tan ass. Thank goodness he kept a spare key under a stone frog on the lawn. He shifted his form behind the safety of the door and glared back at Itachi still sitting stoically with the car door open. He waved the other over furiously, making sure to emphasize the action of standing up.

The older Uchiha sighed and left his car, locking it behind him as he followed Naruto into his home. It was the first time he had been to someone's home repeatedly, with the exception of Kisame's place, on the account he need a place to hang low after some assignments. He passed through to the threshold that smelled of stale laundry and day old noodles. It was still a wonder how Naruto didn't come off as a hobo with the way he lived. He smirked darkly, watching the tan cheeks wander down the hall to his bedroom.

"I believe we will have to make plans for this sort of meeting between you and me" Itachi taunted. "Should you start keeping an extra pair of clothes in my car?"

"Ha, ha, as if I'd let something like this happen…again" Naruto grumbled, coming back down the hall now in a pair of pajama pants. Itachi withheld a snicker at Naruto's ridiculous appearance as he still had on his suit coat and dress shirt over the leisurely bottoms.

Itachi moved to the couch and sat down casually, moving a goofy looking yellow pillow from behind him. Were all the things in this apartment pertaining to obnoxiously loud colors or foolish looking characters? It was clear Naruto had a phase to grow out of. He eyed the blond as he hurried went to the kitchen and came back with a pack of frozen peas.

"Does it hurt?" Naruto asked, directing his concerned gaze to Itachi's reddened knuckles. Itachi shook his head nonchalantly.

"I've lost feeling in them a long time ago" he retorted plain as day. None the less Naruto came over to the couch beside him and grabbed one of his hands. Itachi didn't twitch as the cold pack was placed over his hand. He absently noticed the "use by" date on the peas had expired. No doubt a highly avoided vegetable in the teen's diet; Itachi had observed.

"Thanks…for what you did today…and the kidnapping..." Naruto mumbled. His eyes rolled gracefully to the side with more thought. "And the first night too…"

"Do you always thank people for acknowledging you as an after thought?" Itachi questioned only to have Naruto return a confused look. "I don't help you because I think of you. It benefits me mostly…your safety is just an unexpected bonus."

"Well whatever the reason…you still help me. So stop being an ass and say you're welcome!"

"You're welcome."

Naruto flushed at the words. It felt so strange coming from Itachi's lips. He had the impression he was one of very few that ever received them and that made him feel special. Itachi didn't even say it with sarcasm this time.

He returned his attention back to Itachi's swollen knuckles, lightly rubbing his thumb over the other where the blood had dried over.

"Doesn't that bother you? It's gross."

Itachi shook his head. "It's beautiful…"

Naruto jerked his head up at the words, staring wide eyed at Itachi with disbelief. Did he hear him correctly? The aura about Itachi seemed to change almost instantly and his eyes glazed over with an odd amount of pleasure that Naruto had never seem before.

"Blood, it's the only thing that proves we are all equal…It evens out the playing field" Itachi remarked with a cool smile. Naruto uneasily started to pull his hands away from Itachi's only to have them pulled back quickly to him. Naruto gasped with shock as Itachi pulled his hand close to his lips. "You wouldn't know anything about that…You're so damn clean Naruto…" Itachi whispered. "I almost feel bad you're mixing with bad blood…Uchiha blood…almost."

Naruto felt a chill run down his spine at the words. Itachi was freaking him out more than usual. He tugged at his hand again, hoping to free it. What the hell was getting into everyone today? What was he even talking about?

He broke free finally, standing up quickly. "You look tired. I can call you a cab if you don't want to drive back home" Naruto offered.

Itachi frowned lightly, darkness in him starting to lighten. He stood up, letting the ice pack fall to the floor. He could sense his welcome had been receded. "I'm fine to drive back…just don't let anything else happen to you" Itachi warned. "You have a magnet for trouble."

"You would know…it happens when you're around too" Naruto huffed back, moving to the door to let Itachi out. Itachi took his time heading for the door and it wasn't until he was safely in his car and backing out that Naruto closed the door. He signed heavily, feeling the thrashing of his heart in his chest. He had never felt so much tension in one spot before. He wondered if it would be rude to call Sasuke just to tell him his big brother was weird…probably so.

Naruto yelled almost instantly as he suddenly heard his phone ring. "Oh my god!" he cried out, turning around to the kitchen where the loud talking device demanded his attention. He remained in his spot for at least a few seconds, not sure he wanted to find out who would ironically be calling him. He had great fear it would be the young Uchiha himself calling like he had ESP for Naruto's thoughts. But it kept ringing despite his delay. Reluctantly he rushed ahead and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Naruto, what took you so long" Iruka huffed. "I was getting worried!"

Naruto felt his chest lighten as he heard Iruka's usual overprotective tone. How he loved it compared to the raven's furious scolding. He smiled lightly and leaned casually back against the wall.

"Sorry Iruka, I was distracted. Is everything all right? It's rather late in the night for you to be calling" Naruto pointed out. He knew this question was rather stupid. Iruka had a tendency of calling late in the night because it was about the only time he had free time thanks to Iruka and Kakashi's job at the police station. Kakashi was rarely any help when it came to paper work which meant Iruka was often times the one doing it all into the late hours.

"You hadn't said anything in a little while so I was thinking there was nothing much for you to tell me about" Iruka pointed out. His voice suddenly took on a hurt pitch. "Then I saw the papers tonight…you didn't want to tell me anything?" Iruka asked.

Naruto blanked out, straightening up and trying to think about what Iruka was talking about. "What's in the papers?"

Iruka was quite for a moment. "…Congratulations…I'm really proud of you. Hopefully you will become more responsible with a new job" Iruka mentioned softly, clearly insulted by Naruto's lack of aware.

"What? I'm in the paper…about the modeling job?" Naruto exclaimed loudly. His eyes widened and he felt his jaw drop.

"Yeah…well the ones meant for tomorrow that is. They've already passed out the stacks tonight at a few places. I picked one up a few minutes ago" Iruka pointed out.

Naruto was suddenly bouncing in his spot, with his wide goofy grin. "I'll call you back Iruka! Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I was just so busy! But I'll definitely call you back!" Naruto exclaimed before anxiously hanging up.

Iruka gasped softly as the phone went dead at the other end. He pulled it gently from his cheek and stared at the call time blinking violently on the screen "01min10sec". That had to be the shortest call he ever had. "Too busy?" Iruka muttered.

"They grow up so fast don't you think?" Kakashi threw in thoughtfully. He smiled, moving over in the bed to wrap and arm around Iruka's waist loosely. "You can't expect him to call you everyday" Kakashi pointed out.

"But over something so important? I thought there could be an exception" Iruka muttered with a sigh. "He doesn't tell me things anymore. Like when did he make friends with that Itachi person or how close he is getting to Sasuke? He hasn't even mentioned the fact that…the anniversary is in a few days. He never keeps quite like this for so long" Iruka admitted.

"You just have to trust him. He tells us all about it when he's ready. As for the anniversary…maybe it's finally the time when he can move on. He can only hold onto the pain for so long. The Uzumaki's would be happy if he did…" Kakashi confessed.

Iruka nodded with reluctance. He slid further back into the sheets moving the newspaper down to the floor and rolled over to face Kakashi fully. He smiled lightly looking at his husband's well sculpted face. He rarely got to see it at work since Kakashi had an odd love for disguises when he was on investigations. It was only when they were home that he could to see Kakashi without his normal barrier. He leaned his head up and kissed the other's lips and slipping an arm around Kakashi's neck.

**-Winds of Change…Scene-**

Creamy hands twitched uneasily as they clasped tightly to the white medicine bottle. His reddened finger strolled lightly under the word 'Thorazine', as he read through the warnings and directions for usage. His jade colored eyes hardened with deep thought and reached for another container. He turns slowly from the aisle and starts for the counter. But before he could make it he heard a loud banging of the bell as a customer rushed in without concern. He was awestruck by the sudden flash of yellow that appeared in head of him.

A tan male had jumped ahead of him at the counter, kneeling anxiously be the newspapers kept in the bottom. The red head glanced over him with disbelief, noting the baggy orange pajama bottoms and the dress shirt and suit coat. He wasn't sure if this was a normal occurrence for the guy or not. But it was enough to turn up the very tip of his lips into a miniscule smile. It was funny looking, and rare did he ever find something funny.

Naruto looked panicked as he flipped through the different Newspaper companies until he finally found the one. He yelled out boisterously, causing the red head behind him to jump a bit. "Holy cow! He wasn't lying!" Naruto exclaimed, holding up a paper and staring wide eyed at his own face on the cover. He held a look of pure joy and pride as he ogled the picture from his welcoming party. In bold letters the article read; "Beauty's Venom takes on a New Pretty Face". The red head stepped back with discomfort as the blond suddenly stared to jump up and down, clutching the paper in his hands. He had to take another step because Naruto was moving further and further into his personal bubble.

He suddenly grunted as Naruto accidentally stepped on his foot. The teen spun around instantly, coming face to face with the other customer. He was speechless for the first second, taking in the god-heavy bags and black eyeliner in attempt to cover his eyes. Despite this, the beautiful jade colored gems that stared back at him looked scared.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Naruto exclaimed, stepping back after having popped the invisible bubble of safety. The red head merely sneered, moving his hands to his side and directing his gaze to the counter as if demanding Naruto make a purchase or move the hell out of his way. It took Naruto a slow moment to grasp that silent request. "Oh! Sorry again!" he chirped. He anxiously turned back around and grabbed two more papers and placed them all on the counter. "I'll take these!" he demanded eagerly.

He stared at Naruto with wonder. Three of the same paper? It had to be pretty important. His frown deepened instantly as he noticed the blond suddenly starting to pad his pajama pants when given the total cost. Even the redhead had noticed there were no pockets on him so his wallet was not on hand. His irritation grew as Naruto suddenly looked to him with pleading eyes. Oh hell no!

"….I'm rrrrrreally sorry….but I left my wallet at home….do you think you could help me out here?" he asked. Naruto was so glad Sasuke wasn't here. The teme would never let him live it down that he came running down the street from his apartment without proper mode of dress or a wallet just to buy papers with his picture in it. He could see the reluctance flicker across the other's face as he thought it over. Naruto was sure he was going to say no by the violent glare he was giving him but to his surprise the redhead shoved pass him to the counter.

Naruto eyed the two bottles of sleeping pills suddenly put on the counter as the guy started to search his own pockets. He pulled out a crisp ten dollar bill and slid it to the cashier. Naruto smiled lightly.

"Thanks a lot! I owe you one!" He exclaimed. Looking at the medicine again, he spoke again. "Can't sleep huh? What color is your bedroom? I hear the color of your walls can affect the activity of your eyes even when you sleep" Naruto pointed out. He ignored the pissed off look he received in response. "Have you ever closed your eyes when the light was on and felt that tingly sensation?" Naruto asked with a chuckle as he did so to support his point. "The light is still getting through your lids" he pointed out. "Light can always make it through the dark. So bright and loud colors make it difficult to sleep; puts a strain on your eyes you know?"

He received no reply from the other. The red head turned from him as Naruto opened his eyes and pushed his medicine further toward the clerk.

"Not getting your usual prescription of hypnovel midazolam, Mr. Gaara?" the clerk asked. "This over the counter stuff isn't nearly as strong as your prescription" he mentioned.

The male, apparently named Gaara, made a small 'hnnn' sound and glared at the man.

The clerk shrugged and rung up the two bottles of medicine with the newspapers. "That will be 11.53" he said and looked at the ten dollar bill. "Do you have the tax?"

Naruto flushed in humiliation as Gaara remained still for a long moment, not even checking his pockets as if he knew already that was the only money on him. Naruto gritted his teeth and rubbed the back of his head as the other removed one of the bottles of medicine from the counter.

"You don't have to do that! I'll just get my things later!" Naruto exclaimed. But before his words could be considered, Gaara paid the remaining total that he could now afford. He grabbed the papers roughly and shoved them into Naruto's grasp. "Uh…thank you…Gaara right?" He received no reply again. Naruto shamefully moved for the door. "Well…good night" he chuckled with a wave and left.

Gaara groaned lightly, looking at the medicine bottle he had to put back now because of that odd sunspot. He had only two dollars left. He looked back at the newspapers on the bottom shelf. He grabbed one and put it on the counter. Bewildered by the late addition after checkout, the clerk rung it up again. He watched quietly as Gaara walked out of the store in his usual dismal aura.

It was a short walk back to the house. Gaara ad entered quietly, not managing a word and trying not to draw attention to the other members of his house. He headed straight for his room and locked the door. He paused there, looking around, slowly taking in the room. The walls…were painted completely black. The blinders of his window were outrageously thick and wide, not letting a slice of city lights slip through.

"Light can always make it through the dark" Gaara mumbled softly in a mocking tone. "Yeah right" he replied. He moved over to his desk and flipped on the light. After shuffling through the top drawer of his desk he pulled out a pair of bulky scissors. He took out the newspaper and filled through the pages. He stopped as he came to a page with the other boy's picture. The blond looked so happy there in a party among all his new co-workers. Gaara stared long and hard and finally started to ride the article.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" he read the name aloud. He frowned looking at the picture again and seeing the shoulder of a raven haired male touching Naruto's shoulder rather closely. He had seen that face before. Yeah that raven haired guy was pretty popular. He got a lot of editorials and commercials. Gaara was never one for social media but he could ignore a face when it was thrust in front of him. He grabbed the scissors and started to cut around the lively sunspot at the party. With one swift slice, he separated Naruto's shoulder from the raven haired male. He had trimmed away all the other space until only Naruto remained, perfectly outlined. He grabbed a role of tape from his desk and proceeded to hang the cut out right above his desk.

Gaara scooted back in his seat when he was done and stared at the picture in silence. That smile, it was the same one Naruto gave him a short while ago. Gaara looked to his bottle of medicine and picked it up. "Good night Naruto…" he muttered before taking the entire contents of the container in several dry gulps.

To Be Continued….

A/N: I have risen from the ashes, muhahah. I know it has literally been forever since my last update but I'm back with vengeance and determination to give you all a wonderful continuation of this fic! I hope you have enjoyed the chapter. Some very creepy things are going on here, hope you stay to find out more. Remember leave replies! If you don't reply, I don't know if you like it. And if I don't know you like it then I don't feel like writing. That's just how it works lol. Next update with probably be Thursday or Friday (12/13-14)


	21. Best Not Assume

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Best Not Assume**

Sasuke yawned loudly as he stretched back his arms past his head. He had never felt so non-refreshed before. He would never let the dobe know just how much the thought of not knowing where he was or what he was doing, bothered him. It wouldn't be so much a pain if the other would just tell him why he had to break off their first date last night. He figured it had to be something important if not Naruto's nerves but even the dobe was braver than to use avoidance as a method of defeat.

The raven haired male marched slowly down his hallway, noting Itachi's bedroom door was left open which could only mean the older Uchiha was already awake or never returned home last night. Sasuke would always guess the latter compared to the first, knowing Itachi rather well. But as he walked pass the barrier into the kitchen he found the familiar black haired man sitting at the kitchen table already sipping on a cup of coffee like it was the most pleasant thing he had ever had. Sasuke stared speechlessly at the other as he drank long and hard.

"Uh…Morning Itachi…" Sasuke muttered softly in an unsure voice. "You're up rather early for once" he mentioned. He didn't think Itachi woke up this early even on his days off if that was anything to describe how much time his brother spent in his room.

Itachi merely shrugged at the statement, taking another swig of his coffee. "Couldn't sleep long" he said simply. That was reason enough for him and that was all that mattered.

Sasuke shook his head at the vague answer and came over to the coffee pot to get a cup of coffee as well. He couldn't help but notice as he turned back toward his brother that his hands were reddened and his knuckles a rough swollen mound. That was beyond odd even for Itachi.

"So…what happened? You punch a brick wall last night or what?" he asked with a soft chuckle.

"A skull" Itachi clarified which made the teen drop his amused smile. He could tell that Sasuke didn't know whether he was telling the truth or not. "You look tired…restless night?" Itachi questioned, hoping to change the subject. He had a tendency doing so whenever conversations involved his mysterious work. Sure enough this was the bait Sasuke willing took.

"Hell yeah! That stupid dobe plagued me even in my dreams. I couldn't help but get this weird feeling that something bad happened to him since he stood me up. He stood me up so serves him right" Sasuke retorted bitterly.

Itachi bit back the urge to smirk, knowing that the only reason Naruto turned down a date with Sauske was so he could return him a favor for earlier. It was something Naruto had pleaded with him not to reveal to Sasuke but Itachi wasn't one for keeping promises especially if it would provide a good laugh for now. He parted his lips to speak on the statement but before he could reply, Sasuke had headed for the front door. He most likely wanted to get the mail and the paper. But just as the younger Uchiha opened the door he was surprised to see a thick mane of blond hair blocking his line of sight. He stared down further seeing a tan hair suspiciously gripping a newspaper at the doorstep.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Sasuke questioned quickly.

The blond jolted back up, picking up the newspaper he had just placed down. "Oh…I was just…getting your news paper for you" he chuckled. Sasuke rose a suspicious brow. He knew that particular smile of his. It was Naruto's mischevious smile. Sasuke eyed the paper in hand.

"We don't subscribe to that paper…" he pointed out.

Naruto suddenly huffed and shoved it into Sasuke's chest. "Fine, so I bought it and wanted to show you" he retorted in defeat. He rushed pass Sasuke inside and smiled seeing Itachi at the kitchen table. He rushed over and slide the extra paper to Itachi. "Just look! I told you I would do it, didn't I?" he gloated proudly.

The two Uchiha's looked silently to one another before both starting to flip through the paper to see whatever Naruto wanted them to see so badly. Sasuke bit back a playful snort as he stumbled across the article. Itachi on the other hand seemed rather intrigued with the fact Naruto got any acknowledgement when he was such a no-name beginner.

"Should we be impressed with this dobe? Last time I checked being a part of a party had nothing to do with your modeling talent. When you get a real picture in the paper, I'll congratulate you" Sasuke retorted.

"You are no fun Sasuke. It means that I'm important enough to be mentioned in the first place. People will start looking out for me now!" Naruto exclaimed, moving his hands to his hips and smiling brightly to himself. "Give me a week and I'll have a real picture and article to show you" he chuckled.

"Save your breath…and your money" Sasuke pointed out, tossing the paper firmly back at Naruto's head. "Why'd you buy two? We stay in the same house dumbass. Me and Itachi can just read the same paper" Sasuke retorted.

Naruto huffed lightly, picking up the paper that landed on the ground after hitting him square in the face. "It's not my fault. I told Gaara I could put one back but he ended up buying them all" Naruto admitted with a sigh before thinking of his words.

The two Uchihas looked confused once more at the words. But Sasuke's expression quickly soared before Naruto could think of his mistake. "Gaara? Who's Gaara and why the hell is he buying you things?" Sasuke lashed quickly.

The blond yelped, stepping back as he recollected what was said. "I-I just ran into him at the pharmancy and I had forgot my pants so I didn't have my wallet" naruto explained, waving his hands defensively.

"What?" Sasuke exclaimed. "What do you mean you forgot your pants? Forgot them where? Who the hell goes out without pants?" Sasuke marched over, forcing Naruto into a corner. Naruto nervously looked to Itachi who merely sipped at his cup of coffee with no intention of saving him from this suspicious situation. Some help he was; when it was his entire fault to begin with.

"Sasuke it's not what it sounds like!"

"Oh? So you weren't hanging out with another guy when you were supposed to be here being fucked by me?"

Naruto's cheeks flushed bright red and his eyes rolled upward at the thought. Well how could he plainly say no when it was in fact the truth. "Um well…you see…I-" Naruto hurriedly slipped away from Sasuke. "Look at the time! I'm going to be late for work! I'll see you later" he chuckled uneasily before rushing for the door.

"Dobe!" Sasuke screamed out.

**-Winds of Change Scene-**

Naruto stared dismally at the entrance to the building, reading "Konoha Medical Center". He couldn't believe this was his first assignment given to him by Orochimaru. He thought the man was joking when he said he wanted him to do a favor for him that was not entirely model related. It was his first official day of work and he couldn't even start with model work. It had him down. Apparently Tsunade, who he had met at the welcome party, was opening a newly renovated children's wing of her medical center and news reporters would be hovering around today. Orochimaru had asked him to go over as a representative of Beauty's Venom to socialize with the children and cheer them up. Naruto thought it was a low blow to grab attention for him. He didn't want to involve children. He would have done it just for the sake of being friendly anyway but since Orochimaru offered to pay him for this time he didn't have the will to turn down money.

He put on a small smile and walked into the center. It was rather easy finding the children's section by just following the colorful footprints on the tiled floors toward their wing. He could hear the loud sounds kids often made when left to their own advices. He stepped inside, finding a group of mischievous looking children with arrognant faces were taunting some other smaller children. Naruto didn't have a tolerance for bullies as he had to deal with them all his life growing up. One child had spike brown hair and a toothy, or rather lack of tooth, grin, while his friends were a shy looking redhead girl and a snotty nosed dope in Naruto's opinion. They didn't look like much a threat but they sure seemed to talk a lot of trash with the other students.

"H-hey kid!" Naruto called out, marching inside and stopping the lead of the group from bossing around another kid. "What do you think you are doing?"

The kid frowned seeing Naruto and ignored him. The other child whimpered out as he was suddenly hit on the head with a pillow for not doing as Konohamaru told him to do. Naruto grunted out and grabbed the boy's arm firmly. "Who do you think you are bothering other patients like that?" Naruto huffed.

"Don't touch me! I'm Konohamaru. My grandfather built this hospital with his bare hands and someday this place will be mine" he declared firmly.

Naruto sneered and knocked the kid violently on the head. "I don't give a shit who you are; that is no way to treat other people!"

"But you just did it!" Konohamaru screamed out in annoyance. He yelped as he received another hit on the head. His friends gasped and whined in complaint that Naruto had no right to treat him that way.

"You deserve it you little brat" Naruto warned. "If you want respect, try earning it on your own and not using your Grandfather to do it" Naruto retorted.

Konohamaru sneered lightly, staring up at the other teen as he rubbed his sore head. "How do I do that?"

Naruto smiled with a self-righteous gleam. "Glad you asked…"

**-Another strong wind of change scene-**

Gaara woke groggily to a soft buzzing sound. His eyes twitched as he finally opened them. As expected his world was surrounded in black but not because he was still asleep, just that his ceiling was black as well as his walls. He groaned lightly as he turned his head lightly to the side. Sure enough, Temari; his older sister, sat there shredding an apple down to the core like she had been peeling it for half an hour now. She merely glared at him with hatred as he acknowledged her.

"You selfish prick. You have no idea how long I've been up waiting on you. Dad really wants to knock your head in over the bill" she retorted bitterly.

"Bill?" Gaara questioned.

"Yeah the bill, idiot. The fee for a doctor's house call just so we could pump your stomach of all those meds you took" Kankuro interrupted as he waltzed into the room. "Crazy shit, as always. At least there wasn't any blood this time around" he pointed out, eyeing Gaara's wrist with raised, scar skin from his last attempt at his miserable life.

Gaara groaned again, rolling back his eyes in defeat. They caught him again? He could have sworn this was going to be a quicker way to go and even that the locked door would slow them down.

"Well you've finally done it Gaara. You hurt yourself enough to be put under house arrest by the state" Temari pointed out with a mocking chuckle as she pointed down to his ankle bracelet. "You ought to be proud."

Kankuro rolled his eyes and waltzed softly inside from the doorway. He paused a moment, noticing Gaara's desk. He had never seen that picture there before; one of a smiling blond cut so perfectly in outline that it had to be important. He shrugged the thought away and flipped on the TV next to the desk. Instantly a news reporter came on.

_"We are visiting today at the Konoha Medical Center where the newly renovated children's center has just been opened. Surprisingly, there are no sad faces in this hospital." The woman walked over into one of the rooms._

Gaara's eyes widened.

_ On the screen was a vibrant male being suddenly tossed to the ground by a 12 year old. He merely laughed joyously and sat up to a sea of eager clapping as the other children watched. He quickly stood up and grabbed a small girl. "Okay guys, now if you get cornered from behind like this…" Naruto reached behind the girl, lifting her up from beneath the arms. The girl, unsure at first, gribbed his wrist and kicked him down below. The other boys "ahh"ed while other girls were giggling at Naruto's face of pretend pain as he stumbled back to the floor._

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other in confusion. "What in world is that fool doing? He's teaching kids to fight in a hospital?" Temari objected.

"Thn eh up" came a soft stammer from Gaara. The two siblings turned in disbelief.

"What did you say?"

"Turn it up" Gaara said more clearly as he pushed himself to sit up.

Temari couldn't believe her ears. She gulped lightly and nodded as she grabbed the remote and turned up the volume. She ignored the program and instead watched in aw at the intrigued expression that appeared on Gaara's face. She had never seen him this interested before, especially by a person. She turned to Kankuro for some sort of understanding but the older male simply tossed a glance back to Gaara's desk where the picture remained. Temari trembled suddenly as she noticed the edges of Gaara's lips start to perk up. Was that actually a smile?! Was he about to laugh even?

To Be Continued…

A/N: I'm so happy I could write this chapter with ease and so soon after the last one. I'll try my best to try and keep this up. You can expect updates every 2-3 days since I'm on Holiday break. Review please!


	22. Pretty Little Liar

**Chapter Twenty**

**Pretty Little Liar**

Naruto chuckled lightly as he stepped out of the room, still having the amusing glances of his now former audience. The children were still in joy after his teachings and continued to practice it out on each other while he left. He wandered down the halls and finally to the main desk of the hospital. He wondered if Orochimaru would let him off of work early since he did such a wonderful job but thinking back on it now there was no hope that the other man would let him do it.

"N-naruto?" came a soft whisper through the silence that made Naruto nearly jump at the sound. He turned around quickly and caught sight of the familiar raven haired girl from before.

"Oh it's you…Hinata, right?" he questioned lightly only to see a pleasant smile come over her gentle face.

"Y-you remembered me?" she asked in disbelief. Naruto couldn't help but find" her naïve nature rather cute and refreshing but he feared she was the type of girl that got walked over often because she wasn't very outspoken.

"Yeah, you are pretty hard to forget and I never forget a friend" he chuckled. She blushed at the comment. "So what are you doing here? Are you sick?" he asked hoping the answer would be a "no".

She shook her head softly. "I-I'm just visiting my cousin Neiji…he had eye surgery and he's in recovery" she mentioned.

"Oh, well that's cool I guess" Naruto retorted, not sure what to say about the matter since he had never met her cousin before. "You were looking for his room?" She nodded but told him she had to get the information from the desk first. Naruto turned with her to the receptionist as she asked the woman for his room.

Naruto waited with her as the lady looked up the name but before she could answer, loud stopping came down the hall. The group turned in surprise as lady Tsunade herself came marching down the hall. Naruto flushed watching her full bust bouncing with each step but it was not distraction enough from the fuming of her mouth and the red of her face. Something had her seriously pissed he had assumed.

"Shizune! Make an appointment in the pysch ward for Mr. Suna" she grumbled miserably.

Shizune whimpered softly and started typing away on her computer. "What happened this time madam Tsunade?"

"That boy tried to kill himself again. I just made a house call to pump his stomach of all those sleeping meds. I blame his father. Just because he's a governor doesn't give him the right to ignore the needs of his own family. Damn politicians and the pressures they put on everyone else." Tsunade complained.

Naruto was baffled by the conversation that so rudely interrupted their question with Shizune in the first place. But part of the story sounded rather familiar.

"Umm…this guy…does he have red hair and heavy bags under his eyes?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"You know Gaara?"

Naruto's face paled instantly at hearing the name. He let Gaara dot hat to himself! He could have stopped him if only he had realized how suspicious it was for a guy to buy that much medication. He shook his head with guilt. Why was he always so stupid and oblivious? "Is he okay?"

"Uh yeah…for the most part. This is hardly anything for him. He usually tries cutting himself…" Tsunade mentioned absentmindedly. She stepped back with shock at the look of horror that came on Naruto's face. He was a person who enjoyed life so much he couldn't fathom another person trying to end theirs. "You a friend of his?"

"No, not really…we met last night. He seemed like a really nice guy. He even paid for my items at the drug store…" he mentioned. He sighed heavily. Maybe he should have asked for more papers so the other couldn't afford even one bottle of sleeping pills. He paused suddenly remembering something. "Doesn't he have a prescription?"

"Yeah he has severe insomnia but we monitor the dosages carefully."

"If he really wanted to kill himself…wouldn't he have used his prescription instead of over the counter drugs? I don't think he really wanted to kill himself" Naruto concluded. He looked to Shizune. "C-could you hold off on that appointment? I want to talk to him, if that's alright."

Tsunade and Shizune looked to one another with confusion. "If you really want to…" Tsunade asked. "I don't know what good that will do. The kid is messed up in the head. But be my guest. If even one person can straighten him out I'll be happy" she mentioned. She reached over the desk grabbing a sticky note and a pen before she started to write the other's address.

"Uh Naruto? Are you really going to go talk to this guy?" Hinata asked.

"Of course. I'm practically responsible." Naruto eagerly grabbed the sticky note as soon as the other finished writing on it. "I'll see you around Hinata" he retorted before dashing for the exit.

**-Winds of Change Scene-**

Sasuke sighed heavily as he stepped out of his car in front of the Beauty's Venom building. He felt like it was still too early in the day to start work, especially when he had such little sleep. He had little drive to come when he knew Naruto wouldn't even be in today since Orochimaru asked him for a favor off set. He sucked up his great disappointment and headed for the front rotating doors of the building when he suddenly heard a quick screech coming from the road. His eyes widened as he caught sight of the gaudy black limo pull up to the curb. His displeasure grew immensely as a familiar tall body guard stepped out of the front and moved to open the back door.

Sasuke held back the urge to gag when none other than Haku stepped out of the limo. His long elegant hair swayed over his shoulder like silk as he liked to keep it open when he wasn't working. He smiled to his guard before muttering a "thank you Zabuza". Haku looked directly to Sasuke with his normal confidence pouring out of him like vinegar.

"How lovely to see you first thing in the morning Uchiha. Trying to catch up in the polls?" he taunted.

"As if I care how much popularity you got in the magazine's ratings" Sasuke retorted bitterly. "Magazines are overrated. I'm considering going into acting" he insisted with a proud smirk.

"Oh? Then you may be severely disappointed to hear that Orochimaru signed me up for that cologne commercial he was talking to you about last week. He figured I was better fit for the position" Haku mentioned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes with detestation. "I'm not bothering with small time stuff. I'm thinking of a movie role."

Haku shrugged lightly. "Oh? Good for you Sasuke. Let me know how that goes for you. I hear you will be old news pretty soon. That new kid, Naruto was it, is getting a few alert eyes. People are eager to see what he has. Orochimaru was even talking about debuting Naruto on that new variety competition for models."

Sasuke was slightly surprised by this, being that he hadn't heard anything from Orochimaru or Naruto about it. He knew he was just a trainer for Naruto but did that mean Orochimaru could just leave him out of all the plans after Naruto finally got in? Such a thought brought him a bit of grief.

"By the way Sasuke…is Naruto your boyfriend?" Haku asked. The Uchiha was speechless for a moment that the other had even discovered it before they publicly disclosed their relationship. But he finally nodded. "Well that's funny. I was at the opera just the other night…and I do believe I saw Naruto…in an intimate embrace with your brother. I may have been wrong but why would someone rush out of the bathroom with no pants and in the arms of another man" Haku muttered coyly. "I was beginning to think I saw the wrong Uchiha or maybe it's just Naruto…who's with the wrong Uchiha" Haku pointed out. "Anyway…good luck with your future endeavors Sasuke. I'm sure it was all just some mistake."

Sasuke gritted his teeth as his fist tightened. He glared daggers into the back of Haku's head as he retreated to the safety of the building. "Naruto…" he hissed lightly under breath. So who was it; Itachi or this Gaara person that he was with? Or was it both?

**-Another strong wind of change scene-**

The room was filled with an awkward silence as all eyes remained on Naruto. Temari was tightly squeezing a cup of tea till even the handle seemed to dent under her heavy grasp. Kankuro sat still, coming up with multiple scenarios that could possibly explain why a rookie model was coming to visit there youngest brother. Gaara on the other had, just held a blank expression as though he couldn't believe this. Naruto fidgeted uneasily in his seat by Gaara's chair as he felt the eyes burring holes into him.

"….Sorry I came unexpected…" Naruto remarked.

"You said that…at the door" Temari pointed out smugly. "However you did not say why you are here" she grumbled.

Naruto smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Gaara felt heat return to his cheeks at that familiar position Naruto had taken the night the met. His smile…was cute up close.

"I wanted to thank Gaara for something so I- I got the address from the pharmacist" Naruto lied.

Kankuro sneered. "They aren't allowed to disclose that information" he pointed out.

"Ignore them" Gaara finally spoke with a raspy tone. His throat was still sore from having a tube forced down. Temari and Kankuro both were surprised by the reprimand as it was abnormal for their brother who didn't show anyone with special treatment especially superficial looking celebrities who obviously lied.

Naruto looked around uneasily, taking in the setting. The walls and ceiling were black. "So much for my suggestion, huh? If I'd known I wouldn't have said something so stupid" he admitted with a bashful chuckle.

Gaara shook his head. "No…it made sense." Gaara corrected. "…Who did you give the papers to?"

"My boyfriend and his brother" Naruto admitted without a thought. He didn't notice the sudden tightening of Gaara's grip on his bed sheets.

Temari frowned deeply seeing an angry aura come about Gaara's person. Was that jealousy, she wondered.

"Sasuke…right?" Gaara asked.

Naruto blinked with surprise. "Did I say this before too?"

Gaara shook his head. "You two look happy…in your picture" Gaara mentioned.

A deep read came to the dobe's face as he realized Gaara must have seen the article after he made such a big deal about it. "I guess Sasuke really is famous that you know his name just by his picture" he stated absentmindedly.

"Hardly…you're more memorable" Gaara pointed out.

Temari cleared her throat and stood up. "Naruto…would you like to stay for dinner?"

"What?" Kankuro blurted out. "What are you thinking?" Kankuro whispered deeply.

"I was thinking Gaara has a real interest in this guy. Don't you want to know more?" she whispered back. Kankuro furrowed his brows and stood up from his seat before marching out the door.

Naruto was hesitant but he didn't want to be rude to the offer. "Sure. I can stay" he mentioned. He hoped Sasuke wouldn't be too made about this. He made note with himself to explain everything to Sasuke before the Uchiha could jump to conclusions again.

"Good, I'll go get started" she mentioned. She hoped that Gaara would actually eat now that one of his own guests was staying for dinner.

Naruto waited for her to leave the room before he spoke again. "The reason I really came…was because I was worried. I heard…what happened" Naruto confessed. He quickly raised his hands, waving them through the air. "I'm not a freaky stalker I swear. It was pure coincidence that I heard the doctor talking about you at the hospital today" he admitted.

"The hospital…you were taking care of those kids today" Gaara mentioned.

"What? H-How did you know that?" Naruto looked around anxiously only to notice the TV still on. "Oh..." he muttered in embarrassment. "I'm such a spaz. I swear I'm not always this weird" he laughed.

Gaara shook his head. "I doubt that. I think you are…always like this." Naruto blushed in humiliation. "But I like that. You're real" Gaara mentioned. "You're happy."

"Well yeah, don't you have something to be happy about sometimes?" Naruto asked.

Gaara shook his head. "I don't know to be happy...but I want to be. Like you, I want to be happy." Gaara told him.

Naruto smiled lightly and grabbed the other's hand. Gaara stared at the tan hand that came over his pale one, feeling his skin tingle at the boy's touch. "Well if there's nothing else I know it's how to be happy. The first step is making a friend. So far you've done that" Naruto insisted.

"You?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah…we're friends." Gaara felt oddly warm at those words and yet he did not feel it was enough.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay on the update. I'll try to keep up again. Anyway hope you enjoyed! Keep alert and review!


	23. Jealousy Best Served Red

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Jealousy Best Served Red**

Naruto was beginning to think this was a mistake. The air was so ridged and thick as he sat at the Suna family table. He felt each threatening stab of Temari and Kankuro's glares along with the skeptical stare of the cold dark eyes of Gaara's father. If he knew Gaara's family was going to be so weird about having him over for dinner, eh would have never agreed to the offer in the first place. Despite this discomfort, he could look over occasionally at Gaara, blandly eating as though the group was not even present and he was sure that somehow the teen was pleased. He didn't know how to explain it when there was not even a smile to grace the red head's lips, but Naruto could sense the calmness in him.

He tried to push away his own uneasiness and started to eat. But as soon as he heard the raspy voice of Mr. Suna he by mistake dropped his chop sticks on the table.

"How did you meet?" was the man's first question.

Naruto felt embarrassment returning to him as he was reminded under the odd situation him and Gaara met. How could he easily tell a parent that he met his suicidal son about to make a huge mistake and didn't do anything to stop him? He shook the thoughts from his head which only succeed in drawing in more attention to himself.

Gaara lifted his head to his old man, giving him a threatening glare back as though his interrogation was entirely out of line. "Why do you need to know?" he retorted back darkly.

Naruto yelped at the aura suddenly in the room and waved his hands about in distraction. "Oh wow, what a lovely place you have here!" he declared with a boisterous laugh.

Temari winced over the blonde's failed attempt at formality and polite conversation. Sure enough his question was met with an undignified reply from the man of the house. "Could be better…"

Naruto's goofy smile dropped in confusion and he looked to Gaara, wanting some sort of explanation. Gaara merely brushed off the comment and continued his meal. Naruto could feel his stomach churning. This was a terrible atmosphere for digestion.

But he was not the only one having an uncomfortable dinner. Sasuke sat dishearten at the kitchen table, glaring death into Itachi's forehead. The older Uchiha ignored Sasuke's furious sentiments and gulped down the remaining bit of his black coffee. He cleared his throat and set the empty cup down. "If you are so upset about being stood up again, you should probably call him" Itachi pointed out nonchalantly.

Sasuke sneered and jumped up from his seat. "Who's fault is it I was stood up the first time?!" Sasuke accused.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Always jumping to conclusions. I told you…what you heard were merely taken out of context."

"Oh so you didn't carry MY boyfriend out of a bathroom half naked while out on a date with him!" Sasuke growled back.

Itachi sighed heavily and leaned further back in his seat. He darted his red eyes back up to the antsy younger male with great seriousness. "One…Naruto doesn't seem all that excited to go around telling everyone you two are an official item now. So I can do whatever the fuck I please. Two, we were not on a date. Naruto was my date, for a business arrangement. Three, if you would just go ahead and screw the little sunspot, perhaps you wouldn't feel so damn inadequate about your relationship to begin with."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and slammed his fist on the table. "I'm not inadequate! I can take him whenever I feel like it!"

Itachi looked away casually. "Sure…"

"Fuck you!" Sasuke growled out, throwing himself from the table in a blind fury. He marched out of the room and pulled out his cellphone. He speed dialed his first contact and desperately demanded the blonde pick up. He stood gritting his teeth as he waited with the ringing tone. Nearly six rings in and finally the other line picked up. "What took you so long?! Where the hell are you Uzumaki?!"

Naruto yelped on the other end, shoulders rolling up in defense as he pressed himself further against the hallway wall of the Suna's home. He was embarrassed enough to have such a persistent call come in the middle of dinner. "Sorry Sasuke, I'm at a friend's right now. I promised him I'd stay for dinner" he confessed.

Sasuke sneered deeply. "Which friend?" His irritation grew as Naruto failed to answer quickly. "Is it that Gaara fellow?"

"It's not what you think!" Naruto quickly blurted out. "Something bad happened to him and I really wanted to check in on him" Naruto insisted. "We can go out for lunch tomorrow I promise" Naruto offered.

"Forget it dobe, if you want to spend so much time with other people, so can I!" Sasuke growled. He hung up quickly.

Itachi shook his head. "Pathetic."

Sasuke huffed, turning back to his brother. "You're good at finding people right?" Itachi arched a brow skeptically. "Find this Gaara guy. Take me there now" Sasuke insisted.

Naruto huffed lightly as the dial tone blared in his ear. He was beginning to think this whole relationship thing was a big mistake. They had nothing but trouble since the moment Sasuke suggested they get together. With a defeated sigh he slipped his cellphone back into his pocket.

"Your boyfriend?"

Naruto jumped suddenly, turning and finding Gaara standing behind him. The red head looked gravely upset. He smiled nervously and nodded. "He's just a little angry I've been dodging him a lot" Naruto admitted.

Gaara shrugged. "He must not be a very good boyfriend if you don't want to be around him" he pointed out, starting to walk back to his own room.

Naruto was dumbfounded by the assumption and quickly followed after. "Sasuke isn't bad. I-it's really my fault. He hasn't done anything wrong" Naruto insisted. He was taken aback as Gaara swiftly turned around to face him when they made it back to his room. The seriousness of the other's face was nerve-wrecking.

"You don't have to defend him. Good people…don't take out their anger on other people" Gaara stated firmly.

Naruto felt an uncomfortable itch and avoided the other's jade eyes. "I can't exactly make you believe me, huh?" He turned his gaze to Gaara's black walls. They were so bare and dusty. He was surprised Gaara had no posters or ever pictures up of his family. Then again having sat through that uncomfortable dinner just now he could see they weren't exactly close. "…Does your mom work late?" Naruto finally asked. "She didn't join us for dinner." He stiffened as the mysterious teen's aura took a turn for the worse. He regretted asking as he now had a feeling what the answer would be. "I'm sorry…I should have known…"

"Should you?" Gaara questioned back. "Is it obvious?" Gaara's eyes smoldered with contempt and he backed away. "You're thinking, 'this freak. Of course he would have a messed up family'."

Naruto growled and quickly snapped. "Why would I think that?! Not having a mother doesn't make you a freak! If that were the case then I guess I'm twice the freak you are. So what if your family isn't normal? I have two adoptive dads and my house sort of smells like ramen all the time" Naruto confessed.

Gaara stared blankly at the comment. He peered around his room. "You think my room is weird too?"

Naruto flushed instantly, faltering with embarrassment. "N-no…I…maybe…" He stifled a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his head. "If couldn't hurt to paint it a bit…." He moved over to the back wall and rolled up the blinds. "Even a little light from outside could really help." He had to admit the view from Gaara's bedroom window was not all that impressive. There was nothing but a large tree from the yard and main road of the neighborhood but it was better than nothing. He turned back to Gaara with a cocky smile. "I don't know much about what happened to you, but it can't be all that bad-"

"I killed my mother."

Naruto felt his legs beneath him buckle and his jaw dropped. "What? When?"

"The day I was born…" Gaara muttered back. He watched a relief come to Uzumaki's face. "My dad blames me for taking her away…they all do. I can see it in their eyes. Every time they look at me…all they see is a monster."

Naruto sighed softly. "They need glasses." Gaara stared at him with surprise. "You don't look like a monster to me." He smiled warmly. "I just see a sad kid wanting to be loved."

Gaara hesitated a moment longer. He reached down at the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled it up over his head. Naruto gasped out, rushed over and tried to pull it back down.

"Whoa, what do you think you are doing? I'm not-" He blushed deeply and paused as his eyes shamelessly looked over Gaara's chest, now exposed. He carefully let go of Gaara's shirt as the red head tossed it to the side. His blue eyes gazed intently down at the marks that cut into Gaara's skin. A cautious hand came over Gaara's chest, feeling the raised scar above chest. "Did you do all this?"

Gaara was amazed by the look in Naruto's eyes. He itched with longing seeing the sorrow and sympathy there. It was the only form of care he had received from another person. "You're responsible now." Gaara demanded.

"What?" Naruto gapped.

"You're responsible for me. You are my friend now, right?" Naruto nodded dumbfound. "Then…you are required to love me too."

Naruto nervously pulled back his hand. "Gaara it doesn't work-" before he could finish his sentence he was pulled into the red head's arms. He blushed deeply, feeling Gaara's naked marred skin against his cheek. He could hear his heart beating so fast and it scared him. He didn't know how to explain to Gaara what form of love he could give and receive at this moment. But he was afraid if he told Gaara the truth it would only end up hurting him more. "Gaara…" Naruto muttered softly.

His stomach was doing violent summersaults, making him want to vomit. Sasuke slammed down the binoculars, sitting viciously back in his seat.

Itachi held a grim expression as well. "It's probably now what it looks like…"

Sasuke sneered at Itachi. "No…Naruto just embraces guys alone in their room practically naked all the time. He would do it with you, so why the hell not with some other strange guy" Sasuke grumbled. "Let's go. I've seen enough…"

Itachi nodded firmly and started up the car again. He pulled away from the curve, conveniently concealed by the tree in the yard and pulled away. It came as no surprise to him that Sasuke requested to be dropped off at the Hebi-Taka bar downtown. Sasuke deliberately told him not to wait up, which Itachi had no problem complying with. Just as his younger brother marched out of the car he pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Kisame, I need you to look into something for me. Find out everything you can about a…Gaara Suna."

Sasuke grunted viciously as he plopped down at the bar counter and hailed the bartender to get him the strongest thing on the menu. He nursed his drink desperately, downing the first half without care and deciding to save the rest as soon as his head stopped spinning. "My boyfriend is a whore…" he pouted. "And here I thought I was the biggest player in Konoha."

"According to statistics you still rein supreme…" came a sweet, sickening giggle.

Sasuke glared her way and found a flirtatious red headed girl sitting beside him. She wore a hip hugging purple dress that cut low at her breast. Despite her obvious good looks, seeing her fiery locks only reminded Sasuke of his impeding rivalry with Gaara. "What do you want?"

"You…"

"Not interested."

She smirked playfully and leaned in closer, letting the bodice of her dress fall lower to reveal the fruits of her maturity. "A woman's desire can pass even through rock…"

Sasuke rewarded her with a glared. "I have no time for manipulative red heads."

"Let me guess…that's your boyfriend's type these days?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Just about any guy seems to be his type these days." He sulked in that thought a little longer. He imagined right about now Gaara would be pounding deep into his lover, claiming the virginity that was rightfully his. That is if there was even a virginity left to take and at this point Sasuke was beginning to think Naruto was not as inexperienced as he claimed to be. He looked over the woman once more. "What's your name?"

"Karin…and I know you…Sasuke Uchiha. Your reputation exceeds you. You can screw anything with pretty face, female or male. But I'm assuming you have taken a liking now more to the latter. That's sad. I was hoping you were the same man I had heard so much about."

Sasuke frowned deeply and sat straight up. "I'm still that man! I can fuck whoever I want when I want!"

Karin smirked playfully. "Oh really?" She leaned closer, slipping her hand down to touch his thigh. "Then show me…and show your little boyfriend just what type of man he is missing out on…"

Sasuke stared up wide eyed and horrified at the ceiling. His body was cold as the sweat rolled down his curves. He turned his head slowly to the desk next to the bed. The canon camera sat shamelessly there staring back at him. What the hell had he just done?

Gaara was wondering the exact same thing as he stared silently at the television screen. He looked down on the floor next to his bed where Naruto groggily rolled around in the blankets of his make-shift bed. Who knew the blonde could get so sleep right after eating? Naruto had clocked out before he could suggest he go home. This resulted in Naruto sleeping on his bedroom floor all night. He stiffened suddenly as he saw the mound of blankets slowly move.

"Urg…." Naruto groaned, finally sitting up and revealing his bed head to the world. He sleepy turned his head forward as he heard the excited broadcasting of a celebrity gossip channel. He wondered why Gaara would watch junk like this so early in the morning.

_"This wouldn't be the first time Sasuke Uchiha, of Beauty's Venom modeling agency, grabbed the spotlight for all the wrong reasons. The male model's exciting night was shamelessly posted online through a Sexual explorer's blog late last night. The female blogger had this to say about her not so secret encounter. 'I just wanted to see that pretty face of his like in all the magazines-hot and wanting. What I got was much better. While Sasuke is not an intimidate lover, he is an energetic one. The night was a 'hard' ten.' She concluded her description with a few proud mementos photographed for the evening…" _

Naruto paled as he watched censored-blurred pictures flash onto the television screen of Sasuke and some red headed woman in the mist of passion. His eyes began to burn with tears.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N**: OMG, I've been so blocked with this story! Sorry it took me so long to update. I finally got back my inspiration and know where this fic is going again! Thanks for your patience! I'll try to update again some time this weekend so bare with me!


	24. Magnetic Trouble

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Magnetic Trouble**

Kakashi glared long and hard at the photographs aligned on the table. He didn't like being stumped, especially by criminals. His intense train of thought was suddenly interrupted when he felt a soothing touch at his shoulders. He let out a heavy sigh and placed his hand over Iruka. "Any luck?"

Iruka shook his head. "Unfortunately not. The murder is pretty sly. His methods are never the same but his victims all correlate in some way."

"Money hungry big wigs with a lot of enemies? Yeah that narrow downs our search" Kakashi replied with a lazy roll of the eyes. Iruka quickly pulled away his hand and maintained a casual appearance as another officer stepped into the room. It was in everyone interest that they not be so affectionate at work. But he relaxed seeing that it was only the most subtle, nonchalant male he had the pleasure of meeting.

Sai, a deathly pale lad with hair always perfectly combed and a smile lazed with fake kindness, had given them a look of disdain as he set down a folder over the pictures. "You have another. That pervert that was arrested a few nights ago at the opera…was killed while waiting for trial."

"What?!" Kakashi blurted out, eyes going wide.

"Looks like having the guy in jail wasn't enough for the killer. These targets obviously aren't subject to serial murders…I think we are looking for a hitman." Sai declared.

Kakashi sneered at the thought. He hated the idea of someone getting paid handsomely for taking a life even when they had no personal qualms with the victim. It was selfish.

"I found something else very interesting…"

Iruka sat down beside Kakashi. "What?"

"The victim at the opera house was never the one to press charges on our pervert. He fled the scene before the cops arrived. I spoke with several witnesses and I came up with this composite sketch of the victim…" he withdrew a hand drawing from the folder. As always, Sai's artwork was exquisite. He was the best composite artist Konoha's Police force had to offer but that was not his only great talent.

Iruka and Kakashi leaved over the table and looked at the picture. Simultaneously they gasped out, "Naruto!"

Sai raised a skeptical brow. "You know the boy?"

Iruka nodded limply. His heart dropped lower into his stomach. Why didn't Naruto tell them he was sexually assaulted the other night? He was disappointed in realizing Naruto was starting to keep a lot more things from them than he had before. "He's our son…"

Sai cleared his voice lightly. "Well your son is a very suspicious character. I talked with a few witness from the club crime scene. Several stated they saw him fleeing the club with a black haired man in a rush just shortly before police were called. The victim was also found in the bathroom."

"What? B-but that can't be right!" Iruka insisted. "Naruto doesn't go to clubs; he didn't even have any friends to go out with before…"

"We'll look into this" Kakashi broke in.

"I'm afraid that is a conflict of interest being he is your son. I've already talked with the captain and he has assigned me to the case."

Kakashi stood up quickly, slamming his fist on the table. "Are you telling me you are seriously looking at Naruto as the lead suspect for these murders?"

Sai picked up his folder again. "No. I simply believe he may know more about the situation than you two are aware. Perhaps the man he keeps leaving with…or maybe they are doing it together. I don't know. But I'll find out."

Kakashi gritted his teeth. "Naruto isn't that type of person!"

"Do you know how many times I've heard that from the friends and family of criminals? You two more than anyone should know what people are capable of…" He stepped back toward the door. "I'll have you two put on probation if you mention anything to him. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Kakashi sunk back into his chair with a heavy sigh. "What the hell is going on here?"

Iruka shook his head. "I can't believe this is happening. Naruto is innocent, I just know he is."

Sasuke nudged the thick round lenses up to his eyes as he hastily moved down the sidewalk. It did not help he had such striking features even without his eyes visible. His spiky two toned hair never felt like such a bad idea as eyes continued to stare at him. He paled seeing a few women start whispering amongst each other with short giggles and squeals. He sighed in relief as a familiar black mustang pulled up to the curb. He jumped in instantly and slid down into his seat.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke grumbled.

"I'm sorry. I'll try waking up earlier next time I think you are going to do something completely stupid" Itachi retorted back sharply. He pulled away from the sidewalk, letting the hotel in the distance move back even further. "I imagine your night was rather fun…oh that's right-I don't have to imagine because it's posted all over the internet in great detail."

"Shut up!" Sasuke hissed back. "I didn't know she was a fucking popular blogger. I didn't think anything was going viral" he retorted. He frowned deeply and stared out the window. "She left before I woke up. I don't even have her number. So I can't demand she take it down…" He grunted and hit his head against the window lightly. "Do you think anyone important saw it?"

Itachi gave a 'duh' expression. "If you mean Naruto, I don't know. However, I had the great pleasure of answering the phone this morning before your polite call. Orochimaru wants you in his office…an hour ago."

"Fuck!"

Itachi gave a tired sigh and pulled up to the modeling agency building. "When you see Naruto try not to open up with 'We're even now'." Itachi retorted sarcastically. He was rather enjoying this actually. He found it hard to believe he had more faith in Naruto than Sasuke did, but he just couldn't see the blonde prying his legs for any available male as Sasuke seemed to think.

Sasuke could feel the intense stares of his co-workers as he came inside. How it possible was everyone accessed the internet so early in the day and stumbled across his drunken mistake. Surely enough they were giggling and whispering as well. They didn't have the courtesy to quiet down whenever he looked directly at them. They had some nerve.

"Well well, look what the horny cat dragged in" Haku chuckled.

Sasuke felt like dropping to his knees and begging for mercy from the god that apparently seemed to hate him. Of all the people to come taunt him when he was down, it had to be Haku? "I'm not in the mood pretty boy."

"Oh, but you were last night? Don't worry Sasuke; I'm not going to condemn you or anything. I think it was actually smart what you did" Haku chirped. He watched the look of shook come to the Uchiha's face. "It's obvious you aren't noticeable for you talents alone, you have to stoop so low to publicity tricks. I'm sure Orochimaru is just calling you up to congratulate you" he retorted sarcastically.

"Isn't there someone else you can pester right now? I'm sure I'm not the only normal functioning male around here."

"Is that your excuse?" Haku asked. "It's a normal manly function? Let me know how that works out when you explain that to Naruto. If you even get to explain that is. Poor Blondie called in sick from work today."

Sasuke tensed and gulped. So Naruto must have seen it too? If he thought Naruto cheated on him why did he feel so bad right now? They were equal now, right? He turned from the cocky pretty boy and walked down the halls in a depressed daze. He feared whatever Orochimaru had to say would put him in an even worse mood. And surely enough…

"You're fired."

"What?!"

"You're fired if I get so much as an article on you having a boner during an interview or a dirty thought during a photo shoot" Orochimaru barked. "I've had enough of your cocky dick Uchiha. You can do whatever the hell you want as long as you keep it to yourself, but that seems damn near impossible for you!" He threw his paper at Sasuke, letting it burst into pages and float to the floor. "Whatever happened to professionalism? I want you out of here if you tarnish this company one more time! Not only will you be fired, but I'll have you sued I swear it Uchiha. For slander and defamation of the company. You can screw up your own career but you won't be taking my company with you! Now get out of my face!"

Sasuke rushed out of the room sooner than Orochimaru could leap from his seat and throw him out himself. Today definitely wasn't his day.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto growled under breath. He stared hard at the flickering neon sign 'Hebi-Taka'. So this is where it happened? Despite the pain he felt this morning, he couldn't keep himself from looking up the blog and reading what it said for himself. The seductive witch stated she was looking for new victims at this bar when she stumbled across Sasuke. With a deep gulp, Naruto pushed open the door ands let himself inside. The air smelled of old smoke and bad scotch and with the sun slipping through the crocked blinds there was dust floating about in the air. He couldn't believe people came to a place like this to pick up a one night stand.

The bar was nearly empty with the exception of a few lonely drunks, hoping to hit their buzz before lunch time. The bartender stood behind the counter, bored out of his mind as he wiped clean the glasses for what Naruto would assume was the third or fourth time just to have something to do. He walked up to the man with a determined look in his eyes.

"I'm looking for a red haired girl with glasses" he insisted.

The man looked at him with disbelief. "Karin? She doesn't come here on Tuesdays. Usually there is some poetry slam or live reading going down at the hippy bar. She'll find her there tonight" he mentioned.

Naruto grumbled lightly. "Thanks…"

"She get you too?" he asked.

"What?"

"You are looking for her because you got a bad rating or something right? What'd she give you? A three or four? With that face she should at least give you a five" he teased. "She likes cute little things like you. Then again… she likes about any guy." He commented.

Naruto tightened his fist. "And the guy last night? Was he her type?"

"I suppose so. He was just a really easy catch. I knew the moment that guy came in he was coming to get drown a bad night. I never pegged him as gay though. He went on about some boyfriend cheating on him. Yet, he still left with her."

Naruto flushed mad red. Sasuke even told her he had a boyfriend and he still went through with it? He took a deep breath and headed for the door. He shook his head repeatedly as he stood outside the bar doors. "Stupid Sasuke" he grumped out again. Without thinking he moved ahead, planning to cross the street. His ears stung with the sudden loud blaring of a horn. He turned briefly, catching the sight of the hood of the car before he suddenly felt a violent shove. He yelped out, tumbling to the hard cement below.

"Watch where you're going!" The driver yelled out before rushing away from the scene.

Naruto groaned softly, feeling the skin of his left arm start to sting. He sat up, finding blood already coming to the long scratch he received from the collision. He stared wordlessly at the form next to him on the ground.

"People these days. No sense at all" came the collected voice as the male sat up as well.

Naruto shook out of his stupor and gasped. "I know right! That jerk totally just did a hit and run, right?" he exclaimed.

"I was talking about you" the male clarified with a nonchalant expression.

A blush quickly returned to Naruto's face. "Oh…sorry. Are you okay?" he asked. He looked over the male, clad in thick black and leather. He didn't seem to be scratched up anywhere. Seeing him now, Naruto had to admit he wasn't a bad looking dude. But something about his face seemed very off and discomforting.

"You aren't" he stated blandly, grabbing Naruto by the arm and pulling him up. Naruto winced out and tried to pull away. Gentleness didn't seem to be this guy's forte. After all he did more damage to the person he was rescuing than he had to himself.

"I'll be fine. But thanks. If you hadn't shown up as quickly as you had, I totally would have been road kill by now" he chuckled. He looked around briefly, wondering where the guy had even come from. He hadn't noticed him walking the street before. "My name is Naruto by the way." He held out his hand to shake the others

"Do you always go around introducing yourself to strangers?"

Seeing that man was making no effort to shake his hand as well Naruto sheepishly shoved his into his pocket. "Um well, you sort of saved my life. I thought I could at least say my name. What's yours?" Naruto frowned seeing that the male was unlikely to answer. "Okay…well then can I at least thank you properly? Want lunch?"

"Perhaps. Where do you normally go to eat and with whom?"

Naruto gapped silently for a moment. "…You don't normally get asked out do you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Your people skills are horrible."

"This coming from the guy who just gave out his name and invited a stranger to lunch? Do you have nothing to be afraid of? You should be…you draw a lot of trouble." He stated bluntly.

Naruto recoiled with discomfort. "Nearly getting hit by a car once doesn't mean I draw trouble!"

The man opened his mouth to speak again but quickly withheld his words. Several insistences could come to mind; an opera house, a club, but he said nothing. "Sai."

"What?"

The man moved past him swiftly, starting on the sidewalk again.

"W-wait up! You said Sai, right? Sai-wait up!" Naruto called out, quickly rushing after the guy.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** Yay another update, I'm so proud of myself for getting to it. Sorry for the wait and I look forward to posting the next chapter later on this week! Stay alert! Naruto is so obvious; he has a stalker, cop, and paranoid boyfriend's brother all watching him. How could he possibly get into any more trouble ^_-

PS. I'm considering starting a fic thats ItachixNaruto since mostly I've only done SasuNaru and GaaraNaru. Sound good to anybody? And I'm also working on a Code Geass fic LuluxSuzu if anyone is interested. Keep alert for when I post my new fics!


	25. The Company You Keep

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**The Company You Keep**

Gaara's eyes smoldered with deep thought. He pulled the blanket from the floor closer to him, feeling oddly pleasured by its unique scent. Naruto seemed to remain even when he was gone. He shook his head quickly, forcing the odd thoughts from his mind. It was not easy to forget that absolute look of horror that came on Naruto's face this morning upon watching the gossip. He had never seen the blonde boy so disappointed, not that he knew him long. He just felt that this had to be a big deal to Naruto based on his reaction.

Gaara glared back to his computer screen where a delightful creation of his flashed on in animation. Sasuke's head cropped out of one of his online pictures, pasted over the head of a donkey. It suited him well. Yet it didn't bring him enough satisfaction. He scowled as he leaned back in his seat and looked around the room. It sucked being under house arrest for his thoughtless actions before hand, especially now that he wanted to leave him more than before. His eyes settled on the cut up remains of the newspaper he had stolen Naruto's picture from. Looking at the bold printed words he got a lovely idea.

His mischievous mind was not the only one at work. Itachi was faced with quite the shock as he sat in a secluded café across from Mr. Suna himself. Itachi looked to Kisame beside him with an irritated scowl.

"I thought it was perfect when you called last night about Gaara Suna. You wanted to know about him well this makes things easy doesn't it?" Kisame pointed out smugly.

Itachi was not fond of talking to parents. He was not always the model youth to hold up a decent conversation with parents. Especially after the events that ended in his own parents' demise, he could not comfortably enjoy a get togethers like this. He eyed the auburn haired man with an equally stubborn frown.

"I was directed this way. I hear you guys take care of…'problems'" he mentioned with a whispered tone. "I have one I will pay handsomely to be taken care of."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "You can't afford the Akatsuki's services" he declared as fact. He could tell by the man's appearance alone there was no way he could afford an assassination. He had seen the man's home and he knew from that as well there was no extra cash flow to spare among the Suna family. What was Kisame thinking bringing him here to talk with this man?

"One mil…is the amount on my son's life insurance. And another Thirty five grand is entitled to him through inheritance" he declared firmly. His eyes hardened. "My wife prepared well for her youngest son. Her favorite…" he muttered bitterly. "She died before I had the pleasure of convincing her to change her mind. Gaara will obtain his money by his eighteenth birthday. I want him gone before then…" the man replied deeply.

Itachi arched a brow of interest. A kid made of money was despised by his own family. He was not paid to care but he was still interested. A part of him was briefly reminded of Gaara's current standing with Naruto. He suspected it to be nothing more than friendship but he imagined Naruto would be heart broken if he discovered his death.

"I have treated him badly enough he should have no reason to want to continue his miserable existence. And try as he may, my pathetic son can not even take his own life properly" Mr. Suna retorted. "I can't have my own hands dirty. So if you could…make it look like an accident or even one of his successful attempts…I will pay you accordingly." The man replied.

Itachi held back a confident smirk. "You intended to promise me money you don't even have? Money that will be zapped away in taxes and legal formalities before you even see a cent of it…you must be simpleminded…" Itachi chirped. He moved from his chair swiftly but was stopped as the man desperately grabbed his sleeve.

"I-I'll pay you what I can now! Even if I have to sale my home. You will do this, won't you?" he insisted firmly.

Itachi lingered on the thought a moment longer and finally jerked himself free of the man's grasp. "When I see the cash…I'll get started. Until then you had better hope your son is successful in his next attempt."

The man growled as he recoiled. "No thanks to that damn boy…Gaara may still have some hope" he whispered lowly to himself.

Itachi stepped out of the café, thoroughly interested and amused by these arrangements. It seemed Naruto sure knew how to pick them.

This was proving to be true. The company Naruto kept was always odd. Naruto was reminded of that fact as he sat uncomfortably on Sai's plastic covered couch. When he offered to treat Sai for lunch he had no idea the male would bring him back to his apartment.

"I-I could have paid for something you know…" Naruto muttered out again. He stared in disbelief as Sai slaved over his stove, filling the small home with pleasant scents. "At the very least you could let me do the cooking…"

"I don't trust other person's cooking" he stated.

Naruto sneered lightly. "Oh…so what are you making?"

"Momen tofu."

"That's it?"

"You said you were going to treat me. So I should eat my favorite correct?" Sai asked seriously.

Naruto gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah I guess that makes sense…but it's a little strange don't you think?" He sighed in defeat and peered back around the room. There weren't many photographs around but definitely a lot of artwork. They looked to be by the same artist as well. "Did you…paint all these?"

"Yes."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Wow! That's so amazing! You must make a lot of money for them. I wish I had a talent like that" he mentioned.

"You have many talents I'm sure. You're smart…" Sai retorted.

"Me? How so? It's certainly the first I'm hearing of it."

"You know how to get out of tight places…trouble…" Sai commented.

Naruto shook his head lightly. "No…not really." He fidgeted in his seat as Sai came over and gave him a glass of water to drink. He noticed briefly how Sai stared at him.

"I should treat that" he stated bluntly, eyeing the small scrap along Naruto's arm from the fall.

"You don't have to. It doesn't bother me" Naruto threw out. He took the glass of water and took a long sip.

"So Naruto. What were you doing at that bar today? It's a little early to go out drinking don't you think?"

"You saw that? Crap, now I'm embarrassed" Naruto chuckled. "I was just looking for someone."

"A friend?"

"No…I don't really know her exactly…She did something really mean."

Sai arched a brow. "So you want to punish her?"

"What? No! I-I just wanted to talk to her I guess…know why…" Naruto looked down uneasily, cupping his drink with both hands now. "I guess that sounds pretty stupid. If someone does something to hurt you I guess it's only natural to want to make them sorry for it…" Naruto muttered. "I just want to understand…"

"You're looking for an excuse not to believe it" Sai confirmed.

"I guess so." Naruto sipped again. His stomach growled as it was neglected still.

"I'll get your plate" Sai mentioned. He rose up quickly to fetch the first helping. He paused as he heard a soft vibrating sound in the room. He looked over his shoulder, catching Naruto pulling his cell phone from his pocket and answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Naruto where are you right now?"

The blonde blinked in confusion. He didn't recall ever giving Itachi his number but he supposed he got it from Sasuke. "Umm I can't say right now. Why?"

"I wanted to speak with you."

Naruto frowned deeply. "If this is about Sasuke I don't want to hear it. If he wants to talk he should do it in person!" Naruto exclaimed. "He doesn't get to act like an ass and not apologize for it."

"This isn't about Sasuke. This is about you and your friend."

"My friend?" Naruto commented. He thought for a moment before it occurred to him. "What about Gaara?"

"You should stay away from him."

"Stay away? Why? What's going on?"

"Just do as I say" Itachi demanded.

Sai kept his distant from the blonde's line of sight but he remained within reach of hearing. The black haired man mentioned by the witness, he wondered who he was and what ties he held with Naruto. He had a feeling this call had to do with the matter. Perhaps the girl Naruto was looking for was the next target or even this Gaara character. Whoever it was he knew he had to keep an eye on this suspicious kid.

Naruto grumbled as he hung up. "What's with everyone lately" he huffed out. He waited till Sai came back into the room before he asked the very next thing on his mind. "Sai, are you busy tonight?"

"Why?"

"Will you be my wing man?"

Sai was thoroughly confused.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** Sorry it's short, the next one will be longer . On the plus side I have just posted up **a new fanfic** for **ItachixNaruto**. It's called 'A **Hunting We Will Go'**. I hope you will all go give it a read! I want to know what you think!


	26. Time for Repairs

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Time for Repairs**

"He isn't picking up" Sasuke grumbled, slamming the phone down again. "What the hell did you say to him?!"

Itachi sneered lightly, leaning further back in his chair. "Calm your tits little brother. I didn't mention you when I called him. There was actually another matter more important that the complete mockery you've made of yourself" Itachi retorted, strumming his finger impatiently on his arm.

"Like what? That dobe must be dying to hear my apology or at least my explanation" he hissed back, cupping his chin in his hands as he rested his elbows on the table. He had called Naruto at least a dozen times throughout the day but received no answer. He was beginning to worry, especially being that Naruto hadn't been home or at the office.

"He's probably out with that Gaara kid despite me telling him not to hang around him" Itachi mentioned.

Sasuke arched up a suspicious brow. "Why shouldn't Naruto be around Gaara? Besides the fact he is my boyfriend?" Sasuke gritted his teeth when Itachi merely stood up from his spot and strolled out of the room without an answer. "Prick" he hissed. He was content on just sulking about the matter a moment longer but a sudden knock at the door ruined that plan. He rushed over to answer it, hoping to see a fiery blonde there ready to kick him in the nuts but instead he found a rather sturdy looking delivery man.

"Are you Sasuke Uchiha?"

The male nodded skeptically and was handed a package to sign for. He took the box inside and frowned seeing no return address on the package. It was already night time and the package had been FedEx but it certainly couldn't have been from work. He tore open the tape and pulled apart the flaps.

"Gah!" Sasuke stumbled back instantly seeing a pair of dead rats lying inside the box. He hurriedly covered his mouth as the urge to gag overtook him. "What the fuck?" He sneered, grabbing a piece of paper that sat in the corner of the box. He opened it, reading the cut out letters pasted into place. "He's above you. Rats belong in the garbage. Stay there!" Sasuke growled as he balled up the piece of paper. "Damn you Naruto, your friend is a freak" Sasuke hissed, closing the box.

"Excuse you" Sai muttered softly.

Naruto sniffled, rubbing his nose lightly. "Sorry, I hope I'm not coming down with something." He rubbed his shoulders lightly and looked back around.

The bar was alive with thirsty patrons and poetic souls. This particular crowd was never Naruto's ideal choice but Sai certainly seemed intrigued by them. He could tell Sai was a true artist, if his work back at his home weren't hint enough; he seemed thrilled to be surrounded by the wayward, free spirits of the city. Naruto chuckled lightly as he admired Sai's intense glaze and open mouth.

"When I asked you to be my wing man, I didn't think you would agree. But I guess this really is your cup of tea" Naruto replied, nudging the man in the side.

Sai inched away in discomfort and quickly straightened up to maintain a calm appearance. "Why are we here exactly?"

"This is where I'll find Karin" Naruto exclaimed. "Look for a girl with glasses and red hair."

Sai nodded reluctantly. He was very good with faces but he hadn't seen her before. If Naruto was truly the killer then he would have to find that girl before him. He could not let another innocent civilian get hurt while he was on the case. He looked over the sea of people, sitting about drinking and snapping for the performer of the evening. He drifted away from Naruto gradually, hoping to work faster alone.

"She better come tonight" Naruto huffed, coming to sit at the bar when he had spent nearly half an hour scouting the crowd.

"Waiting for your girlfriend" came a flirtatious giggle. Naruto looked behind the bar and went wide eyed as he saw her. Clad in tight, black short shorts and a white dress shirt button as low as possible to contain her breast; Karin stood behind the bar. "If she doesn't show up, it is her loss" she remarked with a coy grin.

Naruto frowned instantly. "You don't care if I'm taken at all?"

Karin shrugged. "Why should I? Do you?" She smirked and leaned further on the corner, pressing her breast against the hard surface till her shirt revealed all. "I'm just here to service my customers…Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah, you can take your stupid post about my boyfriend off your blog!" Naruto exclaimed.

Karin was taken aback by this and stood back up. She eyed the teen with sudden disinterest and placed her hands on her hips. "You must be Sasuke's plaything, huh? Poor baby doesn't like to share. I'm sorry but Sasuke has got to be the juiciest piece I've posted about. The hits are climbing from all his tags."

"I don't give a damn about your hits. I want you to take it down!" Naruto insisted, trying to restrain himself from getting to angry. "He didn't know what he was doing! And he's in a lot of trouble because of you!"

"You seriously are defending a cheating boyfriend? He must have you whipped" she giggled. "It's real cute that you want to help out Sasuke like this but I'm not taking down my post unless you have something better to offer me. I'm in it for the viral status."

Naruto grimaced and tightened his fist. "Then how about-"

"Jail" Sai blurted out.

"Wha! Sai? When did you-?"

"Take down the post or you can serve for child pornography" Sai demanded.

"What?" Karin exclaimed in disbelief.

"Sasuke is seventeen, beneath the age of consent. Whether or not you are a minor as well doesn't exclude you from serving time for being the one to post it" Sai pointed out.

Karin recoiled, stepping back from the counter. "Oh so now you are going to tackle on me too? What a bunch of pussies! Like hell you'd go to the police about this."

Sai quickly pulled out his badge and held it in front of her. "I am the police."

"Sai?" Naruto gasped, his eyes widening.

Karin gritted her teeth as she endured more of the male's cold stares. "F-fine! I'll take down the fucking post but this doesn't change anything! Everyone has seen it already! And I'm sure there are plenty of copies from my site people have made. Sasuke is never going to live this down!" she insisted.

Naruto frowned, knowing this was true. But it would bring him some comfort to know the main source was at least cut off. Sasuke didn't need this bad publicity in his career. He kept quiet as Sai forced Karin to borrow a laptop from one of the bar patrons that very instant and watched her delete the post. Surely enough Karin did so. She slapped Naruto square across the face before marching back to her spot behind the counter.

"What the heck!" Naruto growled, rubbing his cheek. He glared at her one last time before heading for the exit.

"I can charge her for assault" Sai pointed out, following after Naruto.

Naruto stifled a chuckle and shook his head as they stepped outside. "You're pretty funny." Sai arched a brow in confusion. "Thanks for helping me out. You really are a good wing man. I was totally surprised when you pulled out that badge of yours. Where do you go to buy fake ones anyway?" Naruto asked.

Sai knitted his brows together as he pulled out his badge and looked it over again. Naruto quickly took it, chuckling some more as he moved his figures over the design.

"Wow, it's so realistic. You know my dads are cops. They would totally freak if they knew someone was selling quality fakes like this. Don't worry I won't tell" Naruto admitted, handing it back.

Sai looked at the boy in disbelief. How he could remain so calm and carefree after something like this was beyond his understanding. He reached out, lightly touching the red in Naruto's cheek. "Does it hurt?"

"Nah, its fine. I've had a lot worse. I just sort of attract trouble like this." Naruto recoiled and turned back to the street. "But thanks, really. You saved my ass. I thought she would catch on to the lie for sure. Sasuke is already eighteen actually" Naruto pointed out. "Stupid teme has everyone looking out for his undeserving ass." He gave a tired sigh.

"If he's undeserving why did help him?" Sai questioned. He couldn't understand why Naruto would go through the trouble. It sounded to him like Sasuke was a real jerk.

"Because I love him…don't you help out people you love?" Naruto asked.

"People I love? I don't have any."

Naruto chuckled again. "Damn I swear everyone in this town is weird. You and Gaara don't have much friends do you. Maybe I'll introduce you. He's really nice when you get to know him, unlike Sasuke-teme" Naruto insisted.

Sai nodded hesitantly. "I would like that."

"Now since you helped me out yet again, I'm really gong to treat you to dinner. This time let's go to my place! Oh and I can invite Gaara over too! I bet he has nothing to do tonight!"

**To Be Continued…**

** A/N:** Finally an update. Sorry again for the delay. I am studying abroad in China right now and won't be back until July. I currently have no internet connection and trying to set it up but I won't have constant access until next week so updates on all my fics will be slow. I'll keep writing though! Hope to hear from you guys soon.


End file.
